Un mes dura el rencor lo demas es amor
by Ponky y Billie
Summary: El "Sol de Toscana" es el barco que todo pirata desearia hurtar. La busqueda de una leyenda, lo llevara a encontrar algo mas de lo que el le pedia a la vida. Aventura, humor, romance. ¡disfrutenlo!
1. El sol de Toscana

**Capitulo 1: "El Sol de Toscana"**

El sol, dando fuerza a su nombre, resplandecía en medio del cielo, mientras hacia brillar sus rayos en las aguas del azul mar, que como espejos los reflejaban.

Un mar limpio, de azules aguas, espuma blanca. Las olas eran quebrantadas por el paso majestuoso de un barco que no viajaba en su acostumbrado mar, el Caribe, esta vez el se familiarizaba con el Atlántico. Su capitán había decidido ampliar sus horizontes, llevando su barco a explorar nuevos lugares.

El Perla Negra, hacia paso, la proa se dirigía al camino que indicaba las flechas de tan singular brújula, tan singular como el poseedor, su capitán.

El viento era favorable, y con todo la ayuda del clima, El Perla era veloz, la amura estaba salpicada por el salado de las aguas, se mojaba dando brillo, así como todo el barco lo estaba. De un esplendor invaluable, avanzaba al este, con un objetivo claro y directo, que haría poderoso al Capitán Jack Sparrow, más de lo que ya es, ganaría mas relevancia, leyenda, acción real, a su excelsa reputación, daría felicidad lucrativa a su tripulación y aun mas era la libertad, ese paso con que cortaba las olas, era su albedrío que tanto amaba, tanto como al mismo mar.

-Bien, Señor Vince… quiero que me hable de ese barco.---pregunto con ansias el Capitán Sparrow, quien se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas que llevaban a la popa, mientras observaba como Gibbs manipulaba con esmero el Timón.

-Signor… "El Sol de Toscana", es el barco que todo pirata desea alguna vez comandar…¡Claro que si!—respondió el aludido, quien miraba directamente a su capitán. Se saco el pañuelo azul de la cabeza, lo doblo con rapidez, para luego limpiarse el sudor del rostro.

-Si…Si… eso ya me lo dijiste… háblame del barco, desde el punto de vista emocional, estructura, tripulación y sobre todo mi ganancia lucrativa…--puso énfasis en la última palabra.

-Claro Capitán… Es un barco inmenso, hace 5 años que fue puesto en función, así que se podría decir que es "nuevo", es muy veloz…

-Pero… Ninguno como el Perla…--interrumpió Jack con fastidio.

-Ninguno como El Perla, eso esta de mas decirlo…--aclaro el hombre mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, liberando aun mas su cuello ya descubierto, tomaba el pañuelo azul con nerviosismo.---"El Sol de Toscana" es medianamente veloz, el estado actual del barco es bueno, no ha tenido ningún enfrentamiento, en los últimos 7 meses, y por lo que pude observar mientras permanecía oculto son sus 5 cañones, en babor y 5 en estribor.

-No le puede ganar al Perla…--contesto con alegría el capitán.

-Ecco, Signore.---reafirmo Vince con su acento Italiano.—Su Capitán es el Signor Giacosa, marino desde hace un buen tiempo…-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el índice derecho.—es un viejo…Obviamente usted Capitán gana por incontables razones.—dijo sonriéndole.---Y lo mas interesante aun es…---volvió a sentarse en un escalón mas bajo que el de Jack.-… La tripulación, bueno si, posee muchos marinos con experiencia, pero tambien el barco esta repleto de Dones y Señoras, gente que solo observa la espada como un adorno decorativo, hay jóvenes con sus madres protectoras, señoritas y mas, usted sabe… la razón es que trasladan la ayuda económica a algunas colonias Italianas en Londres, además de un generoso regalo por parte del Rey de Italia.

-Eso me agrada…prosigue. —dijo sonriendo el Capitán.

-Si Signor… Son tributos del pueblo Napolitano, Florentino, y gran parte son objetos de oro y plata de Pisa, en fin todo lo que usted se imagina, el problema no es mayor, es limitar a los marinos que saben de los menesteres con la espada.

-De eso maestre Vince, no pregunte, sabemos muy bien como enfrentarnos…-dijo por ultimo, se levanto, y camino hacia Gibbs, con el típico balanceo en su andar, el maestre había escuchado atentamente todo la conversación sustanciosa del Capitán y el recién llegado hombre, que hora por sus ideales y su traición a su propio barco, aunque era polizón, lo había convertido en Pirata.

-Señor, creo que es un buen negocio…---dijo alegre, Gibbs pensaba en su parte, y como seria la recreación que compraría con ella.

-siempre lo hago.—con una sonrisa, saco de un bolsillo su brújula, la abrió y con su índice seguía las vueltas que daba al aguja, que jamás indicaría el norte. Con un si pensativo, vio con satisfacción la dirección de la flecha, hizo un gesto, que indicaba que Gibbs se retirara del Timón, Jack Tomo las riendas de su deseo.

-¡Liberen las ultimas velas!, rápido que para eso les pago…---grito mientras manejaba el timón.

-¡Ya escucharon ratas de puerto¡Tiren de las cuerdas como si les pagaran por hacerlo!---reforzaba Gibbs las palabras de su Capitán.

Vince, pasó a formar parte de la tripulación del Perla Negra, mientras tiraba de una cuerda, para por fin liberar las últimas Velas Negras, que apresurarían el paso del Barco Pirata.

-Estamos muy cerca…-susurró el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, era fácil saberlo pues las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer y el oeste a tornarse de una mezcla de naranja y rosa.

El agua del océano estaba completamente clara y no había una sola nube en el cielo, al parecer el fuerte viento que soplaba las había ahuyentado, lo que permitía visualizar el amanecer en su mayor esplendor, todo indicaba que seria el día perfecto para cualquiera que se haga llamar marino, o en todo caso pirata.

Seria un paisaje perfecto para cualquiera, de no ser por la extraña sombra que flotaba entre las olas.

Era un solitario hombre que había permanecido toda la noche abrazado a un barril como si se estuviera aferrando a la vida misma, era muy delgado, y algo bronceado, una pequeña barba aparecía entre los mechones de su despeinado cabello mientras le cubría parte del rostro, sus verdes ojos estaban totalmente hinchados por la falta de sueño, su piel estaba arrugada por el agua, su ropa comenzaba a mancharse por la sal.

Hacia ya un par de horas que toda esperanza de salir con vida de esa situación se había desvanecido, era evidente que no volvería a pisar tierra, ya que seguro moriría en ese lugar, estaba totalmente agotado, no había comido en días, ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para patalear en busca de una isla, un bote, una roca… ¡lo que fuera!

Sentía que sus fuerzas y sus ganas de vivir eran arrastrados con cada ola que hacia tambalear el barril, ya ni siquiera notaba el dolor de sus heridas, lo único que quería era salir de esa situación, vivo o… muerto.

Así pasaron algunas horas mas después del amanecer, pero para él parecieron años, el Sol ya había salido desde hace tiempo, la luz que emitía le lastimaba los ojos, y el calor ya era insoportable, pero eso no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, porque al fin le había llegado la hora.

En lo único que el pensaba era en el pequeño navío con velas negras que se acercaba directo hacia él –D…demo…nios- dijo con trabajo, esbozando una retorcida sonrisa –parece que el mismo hades ha venido a recoger los restos de mi podrida alma-. Esto fue lo único que dijo antes de que el agotamiento lo venciera, obligándolo a soltar aquel objeto de madera que le permitió la vida un poco más.

Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible podría haber jurado que escuchó una voz gritando "ahí hay alguien" antes de hundirse por completo en su tumba de agua salada. Después de eso… todo fue oscuridad.

-"creo… que…. que esto es el fin del camino" -se dijo mentalmente a si mismo en medio de una total oscuridad.

Curiosamente, no sentía nada… ni frió, ni hambre, ni dolor, ni nada; era algo muy extraño, hace unos momentos no soportaba el ardor de la espalda, ni las nauseas que le provocaron el movimiento de las olas junto con el barril; y lo habría notado de no ser porque su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas de mayor importancia

–"Mm… me pregunto a donde iré ¿al cielo o el infierno? Se que no he sido el mejor de los cristianos, pero he tenido mis momentos de arrepentimiento, como aquella vez en que…" –

-¿Crees que siga vivo?- Se escucho una voz en medio de la nada, haciéndolo salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto que no, solo míralo- Se escucho una voz diferente, pero más áspera, comenzó mirar en todas direcciones en busca de la fuente.

-espera… creo que esta respirando, si respira debe seguir vivo ¿no?-

-Hem… bueno…supongo que si… ¡pero sigue sin reaccionar!-

En medio de la oscuridad se comenzaron a distinguir dos sombras, rodeadas de un aura de luz.

-¿Y si le damos respiración boca a boca?-

-Seeee claro, adelante, sálvalo- dijo la voz áspera con tono de sarcasmo

-pero… pero ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?-

-Pues… ¡Porque fue tu idea! Y también porque… si lo salvas, posiblemente, eso le agrade a la divina providencia… ¿entiendes?

-¿La divina providencia¿Estoy en el cielo?- dijo el joven semiinconsciente, intentando distinguir las sombras que cada vez estaban mas claras, pero aun seguía sin poderlas distinguir.

-Esta bien… pero si esto no nos garantiza un lugar aya arriba… nada lo hará-

-Amen por eso hermano-

-¿Serán ángeles? Hem… ¿Por qué se me esta acercando tanto?- Una de las sombras se le comenzaba a acercar demasiado, provocando su nerviosismo, pero su cuerpo logro reaccionar justo cuando alcanzo a distinguir perfectamente la cara del "ángel".

–¡¡HAAAA¡¡DEMONIOS ESTE NO ES EL CIELO, ES EL INFIERNO!!- grito con la cara de Raggeti a escasos 5 cm. de su rostro; con una mueca que solo podría hacer una persona que acaba de ver un fantasma –¡¡Por Dios hombre¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te lavaste la boca?- dijo con cara de asco al sentir el aliento de Raggeti tan serca de su nariz

El joven ojo de madera aparto su rostro del joven para levantar su mano a la altura de su mentón, cubriendo su boca, echo un suspiro de muy de su interior, y después olfateo con esmero el olor de su aliento, para terminar haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Oigan… no me lo tomen a mal, pero… si esto es el cielo…- dijo volteando a ver a su alrededor en busca de nubes y ángeles, pero solo encontrando un sucio y viejo barco, lleno de hombres apestosos -… pues… si que lo tienen descuidado-

-¿Cielo¡Esto no es el cielo torpe!... Es el Perla Negra- le aclaro Pintel con su acostumbrado tono vulgar y poco cortés.

-¿El Perla Negra?... entonces… ¿No estoy muerto?- dijo revisando su cuerpo preocupadamente con las palmas estiradas- ¡No estoy muerto!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa una vez asegurándose de que "no faltara nada".

-¡Eso puede arreglarse caballero!- se escucho una voz con tono autoritario acompañado del seco sonido de un arma siendo cargada.

-Capitán! Dijeron sorprendidos el par de piratas.

El Capitan Sparrow, sostenía su pistola a la altura de la sien del hombre recién conciente, con una sonrisa sarcástica, examinaba al hombre. Era de una estatura mediana, contextura delgada, cabello negro azabache que hacían resaltar los ojos verdes, ya casi iba por sus treintas años. Su ropa mojada se conformaba de unos pantalones negros, con las bastas remangadas hasta los tobillos, una camisa que seguramente alguna vez fue blanco, le quedaba ancho, el pecho mugriento mostraba un collarín plateado, un pañuelo azul amarrado en la cabeza, recogía su abundante cabello, su piel bronceada, indicaba que el sol había sido fuerte con el.

-Yo…yo…--tartamudeaba el hombre, mientras apenas se incorporaba del piso, y alzaba sus manos, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

-Tu nombre…¡Ahora!—exigió el capitán, de un solo acto cargo su pistola, intimidando aun mas al hombre.

-Vi…Vi…Vince De lanCre… Signor…---dijo casi en el piso, no le gustaban mucho las armas, evidentemente.

-Eres Italiano…¿no?...---dijo extrañado, al notar el acento del hombre.

-Si, le quería agradecer por salvarme la vida…--dijo bajando los brazos.

-¿Qué hacías en el …?

-Signor, huí… soy un ladrón buscado en mi país, estaba de polizón en un barco, al verme descubierto, tuve que saltar al mar, para evitar mi muerte, estuve mucho tiempo en alta mar, sabe Dios porque no me recogió…-dijo agachando la mirada.

-entiendo…pero mire no me caracterizo por mi altruismo, así que tendrás que decirme ¿Qué ganaría yo contigo?-dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Señor…-dijo casi nervioso, mientras volvía a ver el mar, no quería volver ahí.—seré parte de su tripulación, un esclavo si quiere usted.

-Mi Tripulación es seleccionada…-dijo mirando a Raggeti como limpiaba su ojo madera, mientras lo regresaba a su cuenca…-casi todos…

-"maldición¿Qué hago?". Pensó con desesperación…

-Bueno, al notar su silencio, me veo en la satisfactoria necesidad de…

-Espere, Capitán se de un barco… uno que todo pirata desea conquistar, es el barco de donde yo escape, "El sol de Toscana", el mas poderoso y rico de casi todo el mediterráneo.---casi grito con nerviosismo.

-Ahora si veo mi comisión… siéntate…-dijo mostrándole el escalón de la escalera de madera.---tienes 3 minutos para seguir con tu relato y procura que sea verdadero y sustancioso, mientras sonreía cínicamente.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

-¡Todo a babor!, rápido-exclamo otra vez el capitán.-¡liberen las velas¡Mujeres y niños a los camarotes!-indicaba mientras volvía a ver por su telescopio. Diviso perfectamente un navío con velas negras, habia escuchado de el, pero jamás se imagino que alguna vez se tuviera que enfrentar al barco de la leyenda …………con el temible Perla Negra, su majestuosidad se disponía de forma indescriptible, y su velocidad era una de las virtudes que ahora podía ver el angustiado capitán del Sol de Toscana.

-¡Capitán!, ya están todos reunidos-intervino un marino, Giacosa volteo y observo toda la mediana multitud que, entre marinos, Dones napolitanos, extranjeros, y algunos jóvenes, todos con la disponibilidad de luchar contra aquellos que amenazaban su barco y sus propias vidas.

-Bien, señores… moriremos luchando, en alto por nuestro apellido¡Que Dios nos ayude!-dijo el capitán alentando a su improvisado equipo de batalla.-Ustedes…-dijo indicando a 4 marinos.-Estén preparados con los cañones¡ataque por estribor!.-definió Giacosa, mientras los marinos corrían hacia sus posiciones mencionadas.

Por otro lado, la pronta defensa del Sol de Toscana ya había sido detectada por él.

Miraba por su telescopio al próximo objetivo, identifico claramente la movilización de los tripulantes del barco Italiano, pero como capitán, sabia como reaccionar ante tales cambios de planes.

-¡Caballeros!- dijo con su acostumbrado tono, mientras volteaba a ver a su tripulación - habrá un ligero cambio de planes, olviden el factor sorpresa, parece que nuestros amigos, se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y de nuestro amigable saludo, ameritémonos solo a luchar, robar, sacar tripas y todo eso… conocen la rutina.-determino el Capitan Jack Sparrow, mientras volvía a divisar por su telescopio al barco blanco de todo su deseo.

-¡Si capitán!.-exclamo la tripulación pirata al unísono. Algunos de ellos, esperaron cerca de los barandales, con una macabra sonrisa, relamiendose los labios, acariciando con ímpetu sus espadas, y con un solo mirar. El viento se habia hecho mas intenso, favoreciendo gratamente al Perla, que casi llegaba por estribor a su blanco. Unos segundos después, rompiendo fuertemente las aguas, llego frente a frente al Sol de Toscana, ellos por estribor y los piratas por babor. Jack camino lentamente hasta el centro del barco, mientras miraba fijamente al Capitan, sabia muy bien quien era, no solo por el vestir del hombre, si no por aclaraciones antecesoras de Vince. Poso su mirada en él por unos segundos, siendo correspondido por Giacosa, después de un corto tiempo, el mismo Capitan Sparrow, mostró una confiada sonrisa a su oponente, alzo lentamente su brazo derecho, cimbrando su espada.; sonrió de forma despreocupada y bajo su extremidad de forma súbita, dando cabida a que esa pelea había comenzado.

-¡Ahora!-acotó el pirata, solo para confirmar a sus hombres que atacaran sin remordimientos al barco napolitano que tenían al frente de ellos. Giacosa no perdió el tiempo, animando a su tripulación, salto a la tarima cerca de los barandales de su barco, dando respuesta directa, de que si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán.

La lucha no se hizo esperar, los piratas dieron a volar sus cuerdas, incrustando en la fina nave, las estrellas de metal, que con las sogas, hacían de escaleras a los piratas, pero esa incomodidad duro poco, el toscana y el perla se habían juntado con un leve choque entre ambos, como para convertirse, de forma definitiva, en un campo de batalla perfecto para la pelea.

Cotton saltó hacia el barco italiano, encontrándose con un hombre que no lo dejo avanzar, mientras hacían trabajar sus espadas, otros desarrollaban esa misma tarea, Raggetti se deslizaba entre los atacantes, defendiéndose sutilmente ante cualquier intento de daño por parte de sus enemigos, solo buscaba, en que parte se encontraba el valor remunerativo de todo esto, Pintel, mas practico, marino que incapacitaba, sea por un golpe, una patada, o simplemente les daba un pequeño empujón con el dedo índice haciéndolos caer por la borda, ya habían caído dos extranjeros y un italiano, que lo insultaban desde las aguas. Las espadas chocaban, y ese sonido de aceros invadían en los mas profundo del mar, corrian los marinos, que se veían amenazados, el solo pensar que combatían con la leyenda, con el Perla Negra.

Gibbs peleaba de forma satisfactoria, como siempre, frustrando cada intento de progreso en la pelea, por parte de los napolitanos, a uno de ellos, lo había metido dentro de un barril, parecía ser un jovenzuelo, de una inexperta carrera con la espada, dejo desmayado a un hombre alto, este casi lo tenia chocando contra los barandales del barco, a punto de un corte en el cuello, por la filuda espada del Italiano, pero la inteligencia del pirata salio a relucir, ante su situación, levanto su brazo izquierdo, este se encontraba libre y le pico los ojos con sus dedos, causando su pronta liberación y el gemido del gran napolitano, que todavía se sobaba los ojos, Gibbs aprovecho la ocasión y lo empujo contra la torre del vigía, dejándolo desmayado.

La acción de los cañones de ambos barcos no se hizo esperar, se escuchaba el retumbar de las explosiones, los maderos destruidos, la prisa de los marinos por cargar de pólvora otra vez sus armas, cada quien llegaba al climax de la pelea.

Mientras se desarrollaba la sustanciosa pelea, el Capitán Jack Sparrow, tenia solo un objetivo, encontrar el maravilloso tesoro, que tanto le había recalcado Vince. Entre tanto alboroto, gritos y explosiones, localizo las escaleras que lo llevarían a la parte profunda del Toscana, caminaba hacia el, con ese típico balanceo en su andar.

-Cuidado…-dijo Jack, ante un casi empujón por parte de un pirata y un Italiano, los evadió dándole paso a los luchadores, otros se amontonaron ante el, pero el Capitan les dio espacio arrimandose por la izquierda, y dejando caer a los enemigos por la borda, mientras les hacia un ademan de caballerosidad, y meneando la cabeza de forma burlona,.-¿Qué tal el agua¿fresca?-dijo mirándolos desde lo alto del invadido Toscana. Llego a la escaleras, las bajo rápidamente, salto, haciendo crujir el piso del barco, encontró una bodega llena de barriles, camino hacia ellos, interesado en el liquido que podía contener. Abrió la tapa superior, y lo único que encontró fue agua.

-¿Sin Ron?, bah, que vida tan miserable!...-dijo entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo un ademán de nauseas con los labios. Dejando de lado el barril, camino hacia un angosto pasadizo que encontro al otro lado de la bodega, y se percato de que se trataban de los camarotes. Vio como gente de su tripulación había llegado donde se encontraba él, sin esperar mas, Pintel abrió violentamente una de las puertas, y se encontró a dos mujeres ancianas, de grandes vestidos y peinados increíbles, una joven de los mismos trajes. Las tres mujeres gritaron de forma escandalosa, el pirata se acerco a ellas tapándose los oidos con las manos y lo primero que rebusco fue una caja, de madera hecha a mano, con detalles muy elegantes, encontrando ahí, como sospechaba, sus joyas.

Sacó de entre sus finas prendas, un mediano bolso de tela, después se dirigió hacia un baul de caoba, que se encontraba pegado a la cama, lo abrió. Tiraba por los cielos los vestidos, pelucas, zapatos, hasta que hallo algo interesante, mas joyas que yacían en unos cofres de plata. Cuando hubo terminado su trabajo en ese camarote se retiro hacia el siguiente

–Gracias por cooperar tan amablemente señoras- dijo haciendo una reverencia de caballerosidad y mostrando una sonrisa de lo mas cínica, antes de correr hacia el siguiente camarote. Pintel camino hacia la dama, que se encontraban encogidas por el miedo, les arranco las perlas y collares de sus cuellos y se despidió de la misma forma burlona que su capitán, inmediatamente corrió para alcanzarle.

Mas gritos se escuchaban por todo ese estrecho pasadizo de camarotes, Jack, noto al final del pasillo una habitación medio escondida que no había sido atacado aun, camino balanceándose, y abrió la puerta de forma súbita.

-¡Hola Preciosa!-dijo el capitan, lo primero e interesante que había visto hasta ahora, en ese camarote y quizás en ese barco, era una joven que estaba frente a el, apoyada a la pared de madera de lado opuesto al de Jack, pero mirándole fijamente. Una joven de una fineza adorable, tenia los cabellos ligeramente castaños que traía recogidos, por un tocado en forma de mariposa plateada, dejando caer algunas hebras que le hacían dar un aspecto seductor, sus ojos profundamente azules, hicieron creer al capitan que podía ver ese mar que tanto amaba, su figura era tapada por un vestido ligeramente perlado, con un escote moderado, pero sutilmente provocador, debajo de el, algunos encajes rosas pálidos, con bordados de mariposas y flores no amorfas, las mangas llegaban hasta sus codos y estaban adornados por cintos rosas, su estrecha cintura, daba inicio a un faldón rosa pálido también que dejaba ver por el medio una abertura, donde se dejaba ver el faldón interior que era perlado. Las bastas habían tenían bordados de forma divertida, mariposas y demás. Con la mano derecha le hacia una insinuación de que se aproximara, mientras pestañeaba de una manera irresistible. El capitán Jack Sparrow, observaba a la joven como a esas muñecas de porcelana, frágiles, intocables y delicadas.

La pose tan frágil de la bella dama tenia hipnotizado a Jack, que sin pensarlo dos veces, el capitán acepto la invitación de la joven, acercándose a ella con su acostumbrado balanceo y una mirada de picardía, que cualquiera que no conociera a Jack diría que era de lujuria. El estaba tan cerca de ella y ella de él que prácticamente se podían reflejar en los ojos del otro.

De pronto, quizás fue su estado de admiración o de embobamiento, pero sintió claramente como la adorable dama, le estampaba en la cabeza, un golpe tal que lo hizo caer al piso. Pudo observar caer el candelabro con el que lo habían golpeado, antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡pirata _maledeto_!-dijo la joven con ese acento italiano antes de huir.

-¡vamos _ragatsa mía_!, debemos hallar al capitan-dijo una anciana de cabellos grises, que acompañaba a la joven, era su dama de compañía, su nodriza.

-Eco, tengo miedo…-dijo antes de cruzar el umbral.-pero no me arrepiento de haber golpeado a ese maledeto…-dijo la joven aun mirando al capitán, que seguia desmayado en el piso.

-ah!!!!!!!!!, suéltame…-gritaba la anciana, que había sido sorprendida por Ragguetti, quien la había tomado de por el brazo. Un pirata de origen chino, se acerco al capitán, que permanecía quieto en el suelo.

-eh, tu niña, mira lo que le hiciste al Capitán Sparrow…-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo con fuerza e intercambiaban miradas retadoras.

-Capitan JACK Sparrow, y ya estoy bien… suéltala.-ordeno Jack mientras se levantaba del piso con algo de dificultad y con una mano en la cabeza, mostrando una mueca de dolor.

-llévense a esa señora tan escandalosa.-dijo el pirata cubriéndose los oídos con fuerza cuando la anciana comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

-¡No! Madame Allison…-exclamo la joven.

-¡Capitán¡Capitán! El Toscana a sido dominado-dijo Gibbs acercándose al camarote. Observo a Jack, una joven asustada, y como Raggetti arrastraba a una anciana escandalosa.

-Bien, tomemos lo que sea materialemente util para nosotros, puesto que este barco no trae Ron, sera mas facil nuestra uida, amarren a los tripulantes…-ordeno Jack, todavía se sobaba la cabeza.

… esa niña…es…-pronunciaba Gibbs con dificultad, mientras veia la insignia que colgaba del collar de la joven.

-… la mas atrevida de todas las señoritas…- acercandose a ella -Recordara este dia como la vez en que quiso lastimar al Capitan Ja…

-¡Es la hija del Gobernador de Toscaza! si es ella no me puedo equivocar…-dijo Gibbs muy triunfante, mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella para verla mejor.

-Hija?, gobernador?, como es que estas tan seguro de eso?- preguntaba Jack observando a la chica con la misma pose de Gibbs.

-Capitán recuerde que antes de ser pirata, fui un corsario no perseguido, el tiempo que trabaje con el padre de la señorita Swann, el gobernador de Port Royal, viaje a Toscana, al puerto de Liborno, y conocí al padre de esta joven, y el sello Florentino que lleva ese hombre en su cuello, también lo lleva su hija.-dijo Gibbs levantando el collar de la joven.

-Si ya veo, pero sigo sin ver en que me beneficia eso

-Capitán…piense… se imagina usted el rescate sustancioso que recibiríamos a cambio de esta niña, Su padre el Gobernador Beluscci, si no me equivoco es uno de los hombres mas ricos de Italia.

-Beluscci?… una gran recompensa? … mmm…-se decía para si mismo jack, con una mano en la barbilla sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven que cada vez estaba mas nerviosa ante la mirada de todos los piratas

-Si, solo imaginase, seria de los mas famosos piratas que allá navegado en este y en cualquier otro de los 7 mares. "El capitán Jack Sparrow, y el perla negra, como la leyenda que dejo anonadados a todo el gobierno Italiano"-decia Gibbs, casi hipnotizando a su Capitan.

-Veo tu punto, y también veo el tesoro, y veo también a esa niña en mi barco…-dijo mirando a Gibbs fijamente.-…tráela…-determino el capitán, observando a la joven, que había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo, y comenzado a gritar, una vez que sintió como el pirata chino la cargaba en su hombro, la niña pataleaba, pero sus esfuerzos de nada servian.

-no! Suélteme, maldedeto! Déjeme!-gritaba

-Aunque llevar a bordo a una mujer es de mal augurio-susurro por ultimo Gibbs, antes de salir del camarote

Por todo el Toscaza el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los gritos de una desesperada joven y las malévolas risas de los piratas.

Ni siquiera habían pasado el pasillo de los camarotes y el pobre pirata chino ya había recibido al menos 20 patadas por parte de su pasagera que no dejaba de gritarle en el oido.

-¡Le ordeno que me baje¡Quíteme sus asquerosas pesuñas de encima¿¡Que no me escucha!?- Gritaba a todo pulmón la joven mientras pateaba con fuerza el estomago de su captor -¡¡QUE ME BAJEEEEES!!- grito lo mas fuerte que su garganta le permitió, al mismo tiempo que le encajaba la punta de su zapatilla justo entre las costillas; doblando del dolor al pirata pobre pirata, haciendo que la soltara bruscamente contra el suelo.

Dio un lebe quejido debido a la caída e inmediatamente corrió a cubierta en busca de ayuda, dejando al pirata recargado en la pared con las manos en el estomago.

Subio velozmente los escalones, tropezando en algunos debido al largo de su vestido y a su desesperación. -¡Capitan¡Piratas¡Pirat…- No pudo terminar de hablar. Su impresión al llegar a cubierta fue tal que la dejo impactada, donde alguna vez habia visto caminar a los mas altos rangos en la nobleza, ahora estaba atestado de cadáveres, escombros de lo que pareció ser una gran batalla y sobretodo de piratas, había docenas de ellos, llevando barriles, cajas, armas, todo lo que no estuviese sujetado al piso.

-¡Oye¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Grito un pirata junto a ella, haciéndola saltar del susto, era un tipo gordo, sucio, y calvo, con aspecto repulsivo. Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia la joven quien temerosa de ser atrapada nuevamente, instintivamente emprendió la huida nuevamente hacia las escaleras, pero siendo detenida fuertemente de un brazo por el anterior pirata chino quien, aunque ya podía caminar, aun mantenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-¡¿Usted de nuevo¡Suélteme¡Déjeme!- Comenzaba a gritar deseperada al mismo tiempo que jalaba su brazo con intención de liberarse, pero el pobre pirata chino ya habia soportado demasiado de esa chiquilla, de un solo tiro atrajo a la joven, cubriendole el rostro con un trozo de tela húmedo.

No sabía que tenia ese trapo que comenzaba a asfixiarla, pero el liquido del que estaba impregnado comenzaba a marearla, la vista se empezaba a nublar y sentía parte del rostro adormecido, lo siguiente que supo fue que quedo totalmente dormida.

-Hasta que la mocosa se quedo quieta- dijo el pirata guardando nuevamente el pedazo de tela en su pantalón y volviéndola a cargar sobre el hombro.

Cuando abrió los ojos supo en verdad que ese no era su camarote y peor aun su temor era confirmado con el paso de los segundos. Sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba, pero tenía que incorporarse, levantarse. Fue sentándose poco a poco, el camastro donde yacía, era suave y espacioso, deslizo sus palmas en el lino y seda que hacían de cobertor, observo aquel espacio, rodeado de baúles de fino caoba, barriles, dos pequeños candelabros de plata colocados en el centro de una mesa, con todavía velas a punto de derretir y uno en el centro del techo de madera, de una fineza única, el acabado era exquisito, que hacia ver al lugar de un modo elegante, si no hubiera sido por las masivas botellas de ron, que ocupaban los rincones del camarote.

La joven aun sentía un terrible mareo, pero su curiosidad fue mas grande que su malestar, se levanto pero cayo de rodillas, aun no se sentía en sus cinco sentidos, llevo su palma derecha a su sien, una fastidiosa jaqueca acaecía en ella. Gateo hasta uno de los inmensos cofres y con dificultad abrió una de ellas, sus ojos fueron el blanco de tremenda brillantes, collares, brazaletes, anillos, todos entre oro, plata; incrustados con las mas hermosas amatistas, zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas y mas. Reconoció entre tanta joyería, una gargantilla de brillantes, perteneciente a su nodriza.

-Esto es de… todo esto… son las joyas de las damas del barco…-susurro la joven. Cerro

el baúl con firmeza.-Por Dio!...

Identifico mas objetos pertenecientes al "Sol de Toscana", no solo joyas, si no telas de fino lino, seda; utensilios como vasos, vajillas de plata y porcelana, pero todo eso no era el único motín, había mas, seguro que si.

Se incorporo del todo, tomo con firmeza un candelabro plateado y se aproximo a la puerta de madera, había un silencio absoluto, tanto que el crujir de la madera se escuchaba por todo el camarote y en ella misma. Abrió la puerta lentamente, primero sacando el candelabro, moviéndolo de forma amenazante, pero antes sus ojos se deslumbraron, el sol de medio día brillaba en medio del cielo. Camino muy despacio, pisando con firmeza, supo desde que dio el quinto paso, que ese barco no era el "Sol de Toscana", si no otro, su corazón se helo y tembló. Bajo el candelabro, acercándose a los barandales de la cubierta, buscando inútilmente a su barco, lo último que recordaba fue que un pirata la cargaba en hombros, después un líquido amargo y fuerte la hizo dormir¿Dónde estoy?, pensó.

-¡Despertaste bella durmiente!-grito un pirata que colgaba de un aparejo, mientras le mostraba ademanes poco decorosos.

-Se fueron sin ti, Primor.-grito Pintel, dándole un saludo burlón con la mano.

La joven italiana, se dio vuelta y encontró a toda la tripulación pirata, riéndose, ella retrocedió asustada pero sin bajar de blandir el objeto entre sus manos, mientras caminaba hacia atrás se topo con alguien, la mujer dio la vuelta y diviso a un hombre, lo recordó muy bien, fue el quien dijo:"llevense a la chica", el causante de todo esta sensación de sentirse perdida.

-Señorita, veo que despertó de su profundo sueño¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto el Capitán Jack Sparrow, con suma ironía, mirando fijamente a la joven, con el propósito de intimidarla.

-¿Dónde estoy¿Quién diablos es usted?-grito desesperada la mujer, sin bajar la cabeza, en tono desafiante.

-disculpe mi descortesía, este hermoso navío es el "Perla Negra" y yo soy el cap…

-¿Qué¿Dónde esta el sol de Toscana?.-camino con temor a los barandales del barco, tratando de encontrar su barco, estaba perdida en verdad.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow… -dijo fuertemente, tratando de encontrar de nuevo la atención de la joven, se paro frente a ella, balanceándose un poco, mas por los efectos del ron, que por el mecimiento del barco en alta mar.

-"Perla Negra"… ¡Por Dio!, pero es un barco pirata… ¿Ma por que estoy aquí?...-dijo la joven retrocediendo y alzando de nuevo el candelabro de plata.

-Bueno es una visita forzosa, por un tiempo determinado, que depende de la rapidez en que su padre pague el rescate, milady.

-¿Cómo dicce?, entonces estoy…-dijo apunto de llorar, pero levanto la mirada, y vio a Jack con una verdadera furia.-es un maledeto, una rata, el peor de los hombres…sucio, ladrón…

-Soy pirata¿Qué esperabas?-respondió el capitán con una sonrisa obvia.-…¿Puede decirme su nombre?, señorita…

-es algo que no le incumbe…-dijo evadiendo la profunda mirada de Jack.

-Si no me lo dice, le diré al maestre raggueti que use su poder de persuacion con usted…-dijo Jack, indicando al mencionado pirata, el hombre se acomodaba el ojo de madera en su respectiva cuenca.

-yo…-vacilaba la joven italiana…-soy Lorelai Beluscci, hija del Gobernador de Toscana, Giorggino Beluscci, primo de su majestad el Rey de Italia, prometida del Principe Alexander _Brünswick-Luneburgo_ de la Casa de Hanover, Corte de Gran Bretaña .-dijo en tono desafiante y altanero.

-interesante…-dijo el capitán, todavía sin aliento, por semejante introducción personal de la joven.-Como sabe soy el Capitan Jack Sparrow, dueño y señor de este navío, el "Perla Negra"…

-que fascinante…-dijo Lorelai con suma ironía en la voz…-pero no quiero pertenecer ni un segundo mas en este inmundo barco, exijo que me dejen en el puerto mas próximo

Después de un silencio, donde solo escucho el reventar de las olas, el frente del perla romper el mar y el crujir de la madera, unos segundos después, una risa inevitable sacudió los oídos de la joven italiana.

-No bromeo, lo digo enserio¡No se rían!-dijo retrocediendo, noto a Raggueti descuidado por el risa escandalosa que expresaba, la joven no perdió el tiempo, golpeo el abdomen del pirata con el candelabro, haciendo que este se encogiera del dolor, dejando libre su arma. Lorelai desenvaino la espada y la alzo a la altura del cuello del capitan Sparrow.

-Saco sus agallas, pero cree que esta sea una buena resolución, esta amenazando a un pirata, además ese objeto se ve demasiado impropio en las manos de tan fina dama…-dijo Jack sonriendo sin dejar de ver a la joven.

-Capitán…-dijo con burla.-este objeto impropio, lo vengo manejando desde que tenía 6 años, toda dama escoge un deporte que practicar, yo elegí el esgrima.-dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea, bajando la espada, ahora a la altura del pecho de Jack, y poniendo su mano izquierda en su cintura.

-entiendo…entonces probare que tanto golpea, nuestra querida dama…-dijo el pirata desenvainando por fin su espada, mientras acariciaba suavemente la hoja de acero de la espada de su contrincante.

-No me subestime…maledeto pirata...-la joven choco duramente la espada de Jack, avanzaba con sutileza, hacia retroceder al capitán, el sonido del acero, había atraído toda la atención de la tripulación, en verdad la joven no lo hacia mal, daba vueltas, hacia dar marcha atrás al capitán, pero sin dejar esa delicadeza y feminidad, cosa que fascinaba aun mas a Jack.

El no podía quedarse atrás, tenia de publico a toda su tripulación, y no podía dejarse intimidar por una mujer, de excelentes formas de emplear el esgrima y una belleza incomparable. Hasta ahora Jack solo se había defendido, hasta que la joven italiana, rasgo notablemente la manga derecha de la camisa del pirata.

-No se confié, sabe he practicado mucho y no tengo miedo de hacerle un daño mas profundo…-recalco la joven, quien sonreía al ver la cara de preocupación del pirata.

-No es eso, señorita…-dijo Jack sin dejar de pelear.-lo que me preocupa es el daño profundo en usted, después de que yo le gane…-atrapo la espada de la joven, impidiéndola mover, se acerco a ella y con suma dulzura burlesca le toco la punta de la nariz.

-¡No me toque!-grito la mujer, liberando su arma de la emboscada, avanzaba con furia, tratando de encontrar un punto libre en el pirata, pero tenia que aceptarlo el hombre era un as con la espada, "una magnifica defensa", pensaba Lorelai.

Jack salto hasta una de los escalones que llevaban al timón, y ella no se quedo ahí, esta vez tomo con las dos manos la espada, tratando de esgrimar las piernas del pirata, pero el saltaba evadiendo los golpes del acero. Esto hacia enfurecer a Lorelai, pero no la detenia, seguía en su lucha. Corrió hasta donde estaba el, su largo vestido no le hacia dificultad, subió con audacia las escalinatas, mientras remangaba rápidamente las bastas de sus faldas.

-Si te dificultan… puedes quitártelas…-dijo Jack con una sonrisa seductora.

-Grosero…-grito Lorelai, acercándose a su adversario, sus mejillas ardían, no solo por el ejercicio que daba, si no tambien por el vergonzoso comentario del pirata.

-perdón… te hice sonrojar…-otra vez se reía el pirata.

Pero la furia y sonrojar de la joven no se hizo esperar, siguió atacando sin mesura, gritando frases en italiano, provocando la confusión de Jack, mas no su distracción.

-Es hora de ponerle fin a esta colosal pelea…-decía el pirata, no peleas tan mal, querida.

-Si, que pena que yo no puedo decir lo mismo.-sonrió la joven, mientras se acomodaba con una mano su castaño cabello, que era alborotado por el viento y el movimiento.

Jack no dejaba de reír, Lorelai, sonreía y jadeaba, alguien tendría que ganar.

El Capitán, la hizo retroceder, no dejándole ver el lugar que pisaba, ella choco con una cubeta que se había interpuesto en su camino, le hizo perder el equilibrio, al punto de que cayo al suelo de madera, soltando su espada. Cuando encontró su arma, y se incorporo, era demasiado tarde, el pirata, estaba muy cerca de ella, logrando intimidarla, no solo por el profundo mirar de este, sino que el mismo había tomado con su mano izquierda la muñeca de la joven, obligándola a soltar su arma, y con la otra mano tomo su cintura, acercándola súbitamente a el.

-Bueno señorita, creo que perdió…tendrá que quedarse… otra vez, Bienvenida al "Perla Negra"-dijo por fin soltándola.

-Tramposo, eres un idiota, maledeto…-gritaba Lorelai, después de sus palabras, comenzó a gritar frases en su idioma de origen, lo hacia tan escandalosamente, todos esos aparentes insultos dirigidos obviamente a Jack.

-Esta niña habla en español cuando le conviene…-dijo el capitán entrecortando la mirada.-Maestre Pintel, lleve a nuestra invitada a la bodega, creo que ahí reflexionara mejor su actitud y posición en este barco.

-Si Señor…-dijo tomando a la joven por los brazos, casi llevándola a rastras.-Vamos Primor…-pronuncio con una voz emocionada.

-Pintel… solo la llevas, y regresas inmediatamente¿savy?

-Si capitán.-dijo con voz de decepción

-Le dije que llevar a Bordo a una mujer, era de mal augurio.

-No… se equivoca Señor Gibbs, esa niña no solo me servirá de un buen intercambio lucrativo, tengo grandes planes y ella es fundamental en mis ideas, mucho…-dijo Jack, viendo su brújula rápidamente.-Si… ¡A Tortuga!, escucharon, todos a sus puestos, leven el ancla, icen las velas.

-Ya escucharon al Capitán, dense prisa, ratas de puerto-gritaba Gibbs, viendo el movimiento súbito de la tripulación del Perla Negra.

**Continuara...**

**Miss killer: hola!!!! q onda?**

**Ponky: como estan?, gracias por tomarse el tiempo, y leer este fic.**

**Miss killer: si un pocooooo extenso **

**Ponky: es que estabamos inspiradas...**

**Miss Killer: si! muchas gracias, somos nuevas en esta seccion.**

**Ponky: Sip, así q téngannos un poco de paciencia vale? **

**Miss Killer: Bien… pues tendremos muxas mas ideas para el siguiente capitulo, ya veran como se llevan mi jack con su nueva pasajera.**

**Ponky: Sip, ni se imaginan todo lo q les pasara a ….¿como q mi jack ?**

**Miss killer: hem… este…. Shalalalala. ****Mejor nos despedimos antes de q la cosa se ponga fea U**

**Ponky: sip hasta el proximo capitulo**

**Miss killer: antes de irnos, les comunico que Ponky, se ausentara por un tiempito solo un mes, asi que paciencia, para el proximo capitulo.**

**Ponky: si por favor!**

**Miss killer: la voy a extrañar T.T**

**Ponky: solo sera un mes...**

**Miss Killer: si, ya se... snif snif.**

**Ponky: bueno ahora si, nos vamos , hasta pronto!!!.**

**Miss Killer: cuidense, bye.**


	2. Mal augurio llevar una mujer a bordo

**Capitulo**** 2: La suficiencia de un pirata: **¡Es un mal augurio llevar mujeres a bordo!

--¿Qué significa todo al Oeste?—pregunto Marty, el pequeño pirata. Mientras, a su vez, miraba hacia la dirección mencionada.

-Así lo dijo el Capitán Sparrow, tu sabes que esas son sus pocas direcciones, pero acertadas y beneficiosas.—contestó Gibbs sin dejar de ver el cielo, que hoy se mostraba pulcramente azul.

El pequeño pirata hizo una mueca de asentimiento, todos sabían muy bien, que lo que beneficiaba a Jack Sparrow, tambien los favorecía, por lo menos un par de veces.

Habían pasado casi una semana desde que el "Perla Negra", había visitado al barco Italiano, "El sol de Toscana", quien le había tocado percibir y degustar las virtudes y menesteres del barco pirata.

Un barco el cual, había sido destruido casi en su totalidad, talvez El perla no lo hundió, pero realmente había acabado con el espíritu y dignidad de la tripulación, quienes fueron sometidos al discernimiento del Capitán Sparrow. La mayoría de ellos, muertos, y los "afortunados", tendrían que llevar el nombre de vencidos, por la leyenda de los mares.

Una de las pocas sobrevivientes, una joven importante para la alcurnia Italiana e Inglesa, Lorelai Belussci, quien salvada del ataque pirata, no aguardaba ayuda amiga, en el caído "Sol de Toscana", si no que yacía dormida en uno de los lugares mas horrendos que ella pudo imaginar, el peor de todos, la dama, tan fina, de una realeza, de la crema innata de Italia, encerrada en el húmedo y sucio calabozo del "Perla Negra".

Ella no podía saber cuando era de día o cuando se ocultaba el Sol, a veces podía divisar unos pequeños rayos de luz, pero quizás era su imaginación, una que era mecida violentamente, por el movimiento del Perla, que ahora viajaba mas rápido de lo usual.

-¡Dio¿Perche?(¡Dios¿Por qué?)—se oía una débil y delgada voz, quebrantada por un llanto, constante y repetitivo.—Madre…(Madre).—Era la voz de ella, quien permanecía sentada sobre el húmedo suelo de madera, Su rostro escondido entre sus brazos cruzados, quienes descansaban sobre una caja de madera, sus mejillas, humedecidas siempre, secadas al rato, ya saladas por las lagrimas. Sus ojos cubiertos por legañas, que entrecortaban sus vista, tornándola nublada y fallida. Su cabello despeinado, y sus ropas arrugadas y sucias en ciertos sectores, ya había perdido ese rosado perlado, a un opaco.

Recordaba aun su secuestro, a pelea con el pirata en la cubierta, su derrota, y lo miserable que se sentía, algunas veces combinada por pánico y miedo extremo, que eran justificados, porque sus captores eran piratas, unas criaturas ambiciosas, insensibles y sedientas de poder.

No había probado ni un bocado de comida que los piratas, burlonamente, le habían dado, alguna de ellas, eran tiradas con violencia a piso, la cólera de la joven era inmensa; otras veces las fuerzas le abandonaban, y solo observaba a pirata dejar la comida en el piso, como se iba, como posteriormente las ratas a devoraban; esas criaturas infundían mas pánico a Lorelai, pero ya después de una semana, le causaban repugnancia y un cierto miedo.

**FLASHBACK**

-Estate quieto, o probaras el filo de mi espada… ganas no me faltan.—dijo Pintel, cogiendo del cuello a un pirata italiano, mientras blandía su espada en la piel blanca.

-No te emociones…-dijo Jack, evitando la pronta muerte del hombre, una muerte que talvez nunca llegue, que talvez solo esperaba la orden de ejecución.—Maestre Giacosa ¿no?—miro al aludido, el hombre estaba amarrado con unas cuerdas, de ambas extremidades, su cabeza gacha indicaba su caída, no solo material si no espiritual también.

-Si Signore , io sonno (yo soy).-- El hombre agacho la cabeza, su orgullo, como hoja de otoño había caído, un otoño llamado, "Perla Negra".

-Bien, la benevolencia es una característica que me eleva, siempre la recuerdo, y justo hoy, la deseo usar.—caminó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.—Sin embargo, todo buen y virtuoso sentimiento, siempre lleva una degradación, prefiero yo llamarla parte conveniente… los dejare irse, sin hundir su barco, aunque en realidad no se como navegaran, mis hombres se emocionaron y destruyeron casi todo el timon, espero que no sea problema.—dio la vuelta haciendo una mueca negativa, trago saliva y un aire de superioridad acaeció en el.—Pero, pero, me llevare a la muchacha.-

-¡No por Dio!—Giacosa levanto la mirada, busco con desesperación, y vio lo que mas temía, un pirata Chino, tenia descansando en su hombro, boca abajo, a la moza Beluscci, entonces un frió rodeo su cuello, no solo era la espada de Gibbs amenazándolo, era la vida, ya de por si pedida de la niña, y su propia vida. La miraba, estaba desmayada e indefensa.—Signore, lléveme a mi, se lo suplico, haga conmigo lo que quiera, pero deje a la muchacha, se lo suplico.

-Es admirable.—Jack volteo a verlo, habían cosas que lo hacían respetar, cosas que le causaban risa, cosas que le daban lastima, pero este hombre le inculcaba todo esto y mas; le pareció "de hombres", defender a una jovencita, risa por creer que su vida podría hacerle algo de útil, y lastima, por su estupido altruismo.—Lo siento Capitán, pero… no creo que usted me pueda ser útil, esa niña, es algo que no pienso desperdiciar, Ella vale mucho, demasiado, es poder absoluto.—la miro, mientras la contemplaba, pensó que callada se veía mejor, aun en esa posición.—Usted, no, solo vale lo que ahora es este barco.—miro las velas caídas, la torre de vigía destruida, la tripulación moribunda.—No se ofenda, pero la decisión de un Hombre es definitiva, la indecisión de un hombre es inductiva, cada decisión indefinitiva es indecisión nada deductiva, o posiblemente inductiva¿savy?—Giacosa levanto la cara, sentía que el Capitán Jack Sparrow, tenia una gran nave, una tripulación aguerrida y maldita, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de que el hombre estaba loco, realmente lo estaba. Su gesto era de confusión pura, sabia español, sabia el mal español, el de un ebrio español, el de una dama en español, pero de un loco en español, era algo de la cual aun ignoraba.--¡Me llevare a la muchacha!... eso es.—hizo una señas, dando a entender al pirata chino que se la llevara de una vez, volteo otra vez caminando una vez mas, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y haciendo un rasgo altanero.—El trueque será cuando yo lo decida, solo dígale al padre de esa niña, que deseo un cuarto lleno de oro, la altura será, hasta donde llegue un brazo extendido. Y dos cuartos de plata de la misma altura… Me refiero a una habitación, Italiano.

-¿Qué brazo?

-Su brazo, Capitán Giacosa.—dijo levantando su propio brazo, en verdad había gente que jamás lo entendería.—Ahora si, me despido. Espero encontrarlos otra vez.

-¡Signore! il recompensa¿Cómo se la daremos?—

-De eso no te preocupes, yo les haré llegar el cuando y donde; pero le advierto que si mandan ese día a toda la flota real, nunca volverán a ver a la joven, de eso me encargare personalmente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Señor.—Gibbs se acerco al capitán rápidamente, su rostro expresaba preocupación, no solo porque su primera en mando miraba con afán el horizonte, mientras de vez en cuando, revisaba su curiosa brújula.—necesito hablar con usted, es un asunto de suma importancia.—pero Jack parecía no escuchar o no querer escuchar.---de vida o muerte señor ¡definitivamente de una importancia considerable!—dijo casi elevándose para captar la atención de distraído pirata.

-dime...—Gibbs sonrió ya que sus exclamaciones habían dado resultado.

-Capitán, es la muchacha...-dijo mirándolo de frente, Jack, aun sentado en las escalinatas de madera, tan solo al escuchar "la muchacha" causo que este frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con la chiquilla?—se incorporó y camino hasta los barandales de su precioso "Perla Negra".

-Se rehúsa a comer, no ha probado bocado y ya lleva casi 5 días, Señor, solo ha probado agua.—dijo con una severa preocupación, en verdad le daba lastima la joven, una lastima por su caída.

-Vaya, vaya, pues ¿Qué quiere? Un cocinero presumido, de artes culinarias francesas...—Jack se indigno, pensando, en que de verdad era un honor ser tripulante de su barco, en este caso, secuestrada del Perla Negra.

-Es italiana Señor.—

-Eso quise decir¿Y si no come que? Aquí la comida se acepta con gratitud, mejor mas manjares para mi.—camino resuelto a evitar la conversación de la absurda dieta de su victima, tenia cosas importantes que hacer, como resolver la pronta llegada a Tortuga, y evitar que el ron se acabe, aunque eso era una misión, difícil y casi imposible.—si eso fue todo, tengo menesteres que cumplir.—decidido ha abandonar la cubierta, pero fue interceptado por su segunda al mando.

-Pero Señor, ella podría morir, si no come, ella morirá.—Gibbs con pertinencia, quiso hacer algo para capturar la atención del pirata.—Jack dio vuelta y con su índice en el mentón, evaluó el riesgo de la falta de apetito en la moza Beluscci, después de rumear una resolución definitiva, estuvo preparado para responderle a su compañero.

-Si se muere, no podré cambiar nada.—dijo Jack, sin perder de vista su dedo índice que trataba de mostrar sus abstractos pensamientos.—y no podría reemplazarla.—obvio estaba, nadie de la contextura y belleza como la de la joven Beluscci.—Tengo que hacer algo.—por fin termino de hablar, y se iba dirigiéndose, evadiendo a Gibbs, ahora la resolución del problema estaba en las manos del Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Mientras se aproximaba a la parte inferior de su barco, recordaba a la joven, era hermosa, y definitivamente fina, pero también agresiva y orgullosa, eso lo emocionaba, se parecía en algo a Elizabeth Swan, solo que la moza Beluscci, tenia un fuego en la mirada, que podría derretir el mas duro hielo de indiferencia, pero eso solo era una idea secundaria y pasajera. A veces no podía evitar pensar en Lizzie y Will, quizás ya se había casado, y formado esa familia, que ellos tanto anhelaban, y que a el tanto le parecía tonto y nada beneficioso. En verdad deseaba su felicidad. Una vez llegado a los calabozos, pudo ver entre los barrotes de acero, a la joven, quizás dormida, como una rosa roja en una despreciable mazmorra.

Se acerco a ella, lentamente sin querer despertarla, si es que dormía, sin querer perturbarla, si estaba pensando, sin querer molestarla, sabia que la chiquilla se molestaba rápido, pero el sabia a que atenerse. Cuando llego a las rejas, se apoyo en los hierros, mirando a la joven, con una cara burlesca.

-¿Estas despierta?—pregunto sin aun recibir respuesta.--¿Qué tal su día. Señorita?—la joven, se incorporo, a medida que lo hacia se sobaba los ojos, hasta que por fin pudo ver a su verdugo, lo despreciaba profundamente. Mientras Jack la observaba, su rostro se mostraba pálido, sus labios secos, pero esa hermosura en ella, todavía estaba ahí, jamás se iría. Tenia que evitar que la joven se volviera en un ser enjuto, y muriera de esa forma¿Cómo probaría la suficiencia de un pirata?

-¿Qué quiere?—dijo con su débil voz, mientras se arrimaba a la pared de ,madera húmeda. Si bien tenia odio, también tenia miedo, no se podía esperar misericordia de un pirata.

-Solo pasaba a saludar, es que no lo había hecho, creo que no te veía, desde nuestra despedida en la cubierta aquella vez.—el se refería a la pelea entre ellos.

-Si me hubiera dado unos minutos mas, le aseguro que ya no estaría parado ahí, maledeto (maldito).—tenia miedo, pero no podía mostrar, su temor, era una Beluscci, su personalidad estaba bien moldeada.

-Eso será algo que tendrás que esperar.—la miraba con una seducción también propia de el, que no podía evitar.—Me informaron de tu falta de apetito... ¿A que se debe?

-Eso es algo que no le importa, io hago con mi bio lo que io quiero (yo hago con mi vida lo que yo quiero)—evadió la mirada del pirata, que la ponían nerviosa y extraña.—váyase¡váyase!

-No puedo querida, es mi barco.—dijo tratando de encontrar las pupilas azules de la joven.—Bueno, si es tu decisión, la respeto.—agacho la cabeza, metió la mano entre uno de sus bolsillos, y encontró aquella manzana roja, que pensaba comer cuando estaba en cubierta.

-No gaste sus energías capitán, ya le dije que no pienso comer nada-

-¿Quién dijo que era para ti? Tengo hambre y si tú no comes, yo si.- terminado esto, un gran mordisco, descubrió la parta interna de la manzana. La joven vio cada acción, el mordisco, como saboreaba tan dulce fruta, pasaba la saliva con dificultad, le dolía hacerlo, pero no podía derrumbarse, no lo haría.--¿De verdad no quieres?

-¡No!—dijo agachando la cabeza. Jack dejo aun lado su manzana, y supo que ella era una joven fuerte y obstinada, pero si ella lo era, el era el doble. —déjeme en paz.

-Esta bien.— saboreaba aun el sabor de la fruta, y con ímpetu, trato de jugarse su ultima oportunidad.—¿Por qué no quieres comer?

-Por que si lo hago, usted me usara como una mercancía, prefiero morir, antes de que eso pase, maledeto (maldito).—evadió otra vez, esa mirada que la intimidaba.

-Entonces debo felicitarte y agradecerte.—dijo Jack de repente, captando la atención y asombro de la joven.

-¿Qué?---Lorelai tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y desprendía ese destello azul.

-Si, es que… veras...—esta era la otra parte de su problema, por hablar, sin pensar, ese problema solo le ocurría pocas veces. Ahora ¿como justificaría lo que dijo?.—porque...—miraba los ojos dudosos de la joven, quien esperaba una respuesta clara y precisa.---... porque la verdad no te pienso devolver con tu familia... yo quería ofrecerte como un sacrificio a una tribu de una isla muy lejana, ellos me darían un gran tesoro, y te necesito así, moribunda, no puedo llevarles una muchacha en buen estado, así que esta bien lo que estas haciendo, gracias de verdad.—una vez terminado su trillado discurso, se alejo del calabozo, dejando a una Lorelai sorprendida.

-¿Eso es lo que quería¡Pues no me pienso rendir¡no cumplirá su cometido!—tenia que darle la contra al barco, a la tripulación, a su mala ventura, a Jack Sparrow.

-¿Qué paso, Señor?—preguntó Gibbs, fijándose de donde venia su primero al mando.--¿Logro algo?

-Llévenle algo de comer, rápido.—Gibbs le hizo señas a Vince, este de inmediato entendió la orden, comida para la joven Belussci.—

-¿Entonces la convenció?—dijo Gibbs asombrado de la increíble suficiencia del pirata.

-La convencí que estaba haciendo bien en no comer, ahora sabe que debe hacer todo lo contrario, y lo contrario será siempre para ella, lo que yo no deseo.—dijo sonriendo, de lo obstinado del carácter de Lorelai. Gibbs debió haber entendido que comería, si debía haber sido eso.

Casi unas dos semanas habían pasado desde la conversación entre Lorelai y Jack, ahora la joven, comía y se alimentaba como debía ser, eso traía feliz al Capitán, ya que si su mercancía estaba bien, la paga seria sustanciosa. Ese día estaba más despreocupado y feliz, que lo usual. Por eso que decidió, retirar a la joven Beluscci, de su encierro, había paso semanas desde que ella permanecía en los calabozos del Perla Negra. Con la idea de que tome un poco de Sol, mando a Gibbs y Vince a sacar a la joven a la cubierta, posteriormente lo hicieron, después la llevaron hasta uno de los barandales de madera, y esposaron su mano izquierda a una cadena de acero, solo si se le ocurriera saltar.

La joven podía sentir otra vez los rayos de un divino sol, su rostro pálido se lo agradecía, miraba el cielo, con tristeza, por su situación, pero quería disfrutar este momento sin interrupciones.

-Primor, que bueno que te dejas ver, el Capitan no quería que te viéramos.—dijo Pintel acercándose con lujuria a la muchacha, quien intimidada, solo lo evadía.—tranquila, solo quiero acerté compañía.

-¡váyase!.—dijo cuando sintió las sucias manos del pirata, tocar su cabellos y mejillas, le causaba asco y miedo, pero en ella surgió una idea, la cadena que la esposaba era extensa, lo que le permitió pararse y tratar de alejarse de Pintel, pero este la tomo de un brazo, forzándola a estar junto a él, estaban pegados a los barandales, ella le pico los ojos al pirata, quien dio un alarido, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos al rostro. Al ver su dolor y momento de incapacidad, la joven le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, que hicieron balancear al hombre, para posteriormente caer al agua.

-¡maledeto!.—dijo la joven viendo a Pintel luchar contra las olas del mar.

-¡Hombre al agua!—exclamo Marty, quien hacia de vigía esta vez.

Cuando le informaron de la situación inesperada, Jack decidió utilizar otra vez su virtud de ser capitán, además de buen convencedor. Se aproximo a la joven quien miraba como Pintel sujetaba con dificultad la cuerda que lo ayudaría a salir de las aguas.

-¿Me podría aclarar las razones que tuvo para arrojar a uno de mis hombres por la borda? Eso es solo trabajo de Piratas calificados- dijo mirándola de frente.

-Ese atrevido me estaba molestando.- dijo Lorelai con indignación.

-¿y?...—sin embargo el capitán no encontraba ninguna falta. Se apoyo a los barandales, tratando de hallar la respuesta de la joven.—No debes hacerlo más¿savy?—dijo con una burlesca amabilidad.

-Usted piensa que tiene el control sobre mí ¿certo? Pues déjeme decirle algo Capitán Sparrow…- comenzó a decir con un tono retador mientras se acercaba a Jack.

-Jack… Capitán "Jack" Sparrow- la corrigió con sus acostumbrados ademanes con las manos.

-Certo… "Capitán JACK Sparrow" – contestó imitando sus movimientos -permítame decirle que… ¡¡IO HAGO LO QUE IO QUIERO!!- Le grito la muchacha efusivamente ante la sorprendida mirada de la tripulación que aun intentaban sacar a Pintel del agua.

Jack hizo una mueca de dolor debido a que el grito de la joven le había penetrado drásticamente en sus pobres oídos. – ¿En serio? Pues…permítame recordarle, señorita Belussci, que su posición en este bellísimo navío no es muy grata- dijo con un tono un poco exaltado -así… que le recomiendo: tener cuidado con lo que dice o hace mientras usted sea parte de esta tripulación… señorita- Esta última palabra la dijo mientras hacia una burlona reverencia.

-¡Usted está loco¡io no soi parte de su asquerosa tripulación¡Es mas… io no vine a su barco, usted fue el maledeto quien me trajo!-

-¡Ahora si estamos de acuerdo en algo!- gritó Jack totalmente emocionado

Rápidamente, Jack se colocó junto a la chica, abrazándola con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro hacia varios movimientos al hablar –y… ¿no te gustaría formar parte de mi "asquerosa" tripulación… como esposa del capitán?- dijo usando un tono un poco seductor y arqueando la ceja.

-¡No me toque!— gritó furiosa, pero con el rostro color carmesí, dándole una fuerte cachetada que lo obligó a soltarla. Se volteo hacia el lado contrario al del capitán para ocultar su rubor y una vez que el rostro volvió a su normalidad pudo ver que Jack se encontraba algo aturdido por el severo golpe, se dio cuenta por su balanceo, aunque no sabia si era por el dolor, o porque el ya era así. Aprovechando la oportunidad y sin pensarlo dos veces: lo empujo al mar, teniendo el mismo destino que Pintel.

-¡Le dije Capitán Sparrow¡Que io hago lo que io quiero! (yo hago lo que quiero) ¿Capicci? (entiende?)—lo miro desde arriba con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¡¡Capitán al agua!!- volvió a informar Marty con el mismo tono que uso cuando Pintel cayó.

-¡¡Traigan otra cuerda¡¡Rápido o le harán compañía al capitán!!- Ordenó efusivamente Gibbs, seguido rápidamente por toda la tripulación hacia el barandal en donde Jack fue lanzado.

Después de un poco de trabajo, algunos tirones con la cuerda… y usar a Pintel como escalera… el querido Capitán Jack Sparrow fue rescatado de las crueles aguas saladas.

Cuando estuvo una vez más sobre su amado barco, se dirigió con pasos amenazadores hacia Lore, quien estaba siendo sujetada (con mucho trabajo) por Raggetti y Vince.

-¡¡Mas les vale soltarme¡Déjenme en paz!!- Gritaba la joven desesperada entre el agarre de los piratas.

-Esta muchacha sí que se mueve- susurró Raggetti entre dientes al mismo tiempo que recibía un pisotón. -¡ah¡Ya quédate quieta!-

Lore solo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a frente con el Capitán, a quien le dedicó una penetrante mirada de odio.

Jack dejó salir un poco de agua de su boca antes de acercar su rostro escurriendo al de la muchacha.

-Eso… no fue muy amable- dijo con ese característico tono que tanto nos encanta, al mismo tiempo que salpicaba el rostro de Lorelai. Acto seguido inclino un poco la cabeza hacia su costado para derramar el agua de su sombrero.

-¿A si? Pues, en primera, usted me provocó, en segunda ¡Lo hice con toda la mala intención del mundo! Y en tercera….- Dijo liberándose de las manos de sus captores de forma brusca-…. ¡YA DEJEME IR O LO VUELVO A TIRAR¡MALEDETO DESALMADO!- gritaba acercándose desafiante hacia Jack

-mm…. ¿Eso significa que rechazas mi propuesta para formar parte de mi tripulación?- Dijo Jack con sarcasmo y una sínica sonrisa

Lore abrió los ojos de par en par. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan cínico, tan descarado, tan maleducado… tan… tan… tan pirata. –Usted es un… un… Si usted hubiera tenido la osadía de cometer ese tipo de atrevimientos conmigo…en mi país, su cuello ya estaría colgando de una soga ¡GREZOO! (grosero)- Grito mientras levantaba la mano derecha con claras intenciones de volver a dejarla marcada en el rostro del capitán.

Pero Jack adivinó sus intenciones y detuvo el brazo de la joven en pleno aire. -¿Sabes algo querida? Tienes mucha razón, "si" estuvieras en tu país posiblemente me habría pasado algo peor que tragar agua salada; "si" yo estuviera en Tortuga… bueno…te aseguro de que me habría ido excelente… pero, la triste realidad es que: estamos en el Perla Negra… y aquí no toleramos la osadía de atentar contra el capitán, o sea… yo – dijo rápidamente ante la cara de desprecio con la que Lore lo mira siempre. -¡Maestre Gibbs!-

-¿Si capitán?- Se acercó rápidamente Gibbs, quien había estado viendo la escena junto al resto de la tripulación.

-Lleva a nuestra querida invitada al mejor camarote al aire libre que tenemos-Ordenó Jack ofreciéndole el brazo de Lore

-Hem… ¿Disculpe señor?- Dijo confundido al mismo tiempo que tomaba el brazo de la joven

-Que la amarres al barandal- Le repitió fastidiado

-Ha ¡De inmediato señor!- gritó Gibbs mientras arrastraba (literalmente) a Lore, quien pataleaba y forcejeaba para liberarse.

Momentos después… Lore estaba amarrada de nuevo, tal y como lo estaba antes de que Pintel cometiera la tontería de molestarla, la única diferencia era que después de lo ocurrido… ni él, ni nadie de la tripulación volverían a meterse con ella… o al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

Se encontraba sentada en el piso del barco, recargada sobre un barril y abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba el cielo. –"es cierto que ya no estoy encerrada, pero aun así sigo siendo prisionera"-se dijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a explorar con la mirada todo el "panorama" que el Perla Negra podía ofrecerle: piratas… piratas…piratas… y mas piratas. Hacia donde volteara solo veía a esos ebrios y asquerosos seres, le producían asco, aun mas que las ratas del calabozo, pero le llamo la atención uno en especial, era un hombre blanco, delgado y alto, al parecer era Italiano, estaba trapeando la cubierta cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Extrañamente le parecía familiar, como si lo conociera de algún lado. –Disculpe signore…creo que io a usted le conozco…- Al escuchar que lo llamaban, Vince se dio media vuelta rápidamente hacia la señorita, pero no se dio cuenta de la cubeta con agua que estaba cerca de sus pies, así que por un movimiento rápido, Lore termino completamente empapada (y lo peor es que era agua sucia).

-¡signorina!- grito Vince al ver lo que ocasionó –scuseme… io no…-

-¡¡¡SIETE UN IDIOT!!! (Usted es un idiota)- Explotó furiosamente contra Vince. –Es mas ¡todos los piratas de este apestoso bote sono unos maledetos, ubriacos y ladris! (malditos, ebrios y ladrones). Les dijo eso y muchas cosas más en italiano que Vince jamás creyó que escucharía de una dama. Lore se cesó repentinamente, al mismo tiempo que miraba el rostro del hombre – già se de donde le conozco ¡Usted es el polizón que estaba en el Sol de Toscana¡MALEDETO!-

Vince solo la miraba sorprendido cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear pudo ver que se trataba de Pintel

-Oye ¿Qué fue lo que la chiquilla dijo?- Preguntó el pirata. Al parecer, los gritos de la muchacha capturaron la atención de todos los piratas presentes.

Vince les tradujo todo lo que la furiosa joven les dijo y a decir por sus caras y la forma en cómo se estaban acercando a Lore… no les hizo mucha gracia sus comentarios.

En ese momento Jack se encontraba en su camarote, sentado en su escritorio y bebiendo lo poco que quedaba en una enorme botella de ron –No se nota, pero el ron se agota- se dijo a sí mismo al ver como caían las últimas gotas que contenía su botella.

Con un poco de trabajo el capitán Jack Sparrow intentó ponerse de pie, aunque el movimiento del barco (y como tres litros de ron) se lo dificultaban, pero una vez que lo logró se dispuso a ir a la bodega por más de ese maravilloso licor, según él.

Salió de su camarote para entrar a la bodega, pero no sin darse cuenta de que algo faltaba –La muchacha no está- se dijo a si mismo, y sin darle la menor importancia entró a la bodega. -¡¿POR QUE LA MUCHACHA NO ESTA?!- se escuchó la voz del capitán desde adentro de la bodega.

Jack salió rápidamente de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia donde su "mercancía" debería estar, pero en su lugar solo estaba la cuerda con la que estaba amarrada.

Volteó en todas direcciones, explorando cada rincón del Perla con la mirada, pero nada de la muchacha, aunque… no pudo evitar notar que todos sus hombre se encontraban silbando tranquilamente, mientras miraban al cielo, como si ellos supieran algo (en otra palabras, tenían una "C" de culpable en toda la cara).

-Maestre Vince…- llamó Jack al pirata más cercano a él.

-He… ¿sí? … Capitán- respondió nerviosamente mientras se acercaba a él.

-Dígame ¿Dónde está?- pregunto tranquilamente pero aun con tono de ebriedad.

-Hem… ¿Quién señor?- respondió aun mas nervioso.

-El monstruo del lago Ness… ¡¿COMO QUE QUIEN¡LA MUCHACHA¡- gritó el capitán comenzando a impacientarse.

-Ha… bueno… vera capitán… lo que pasó fue que…- Vince no termino he hablar ya que un extraño sonido lo interrumpió, sonaba como si fuera un grito de mujer intentado ser callado.

Jack siguió el ruido hasta a un lado del barandal, viendo a su "mercancía" amarrada al ancla de estribor, con una mordaza en la boca. -¡MAESTRE GIBBS!-

-¿si señor?- respondió el hombre, que estaba a escasos pasos de donde Jack se encontraba.

-¿Podrías decirme?... ¿Qué demonios hace mi fortuna amarrada a un ancla?- Pregunto el capitán claramente molesto… o ebrio, una de las dos. – ¡Súbanla de inmediato!- Ordenó a toda la tripulación.

-¡SI CAPITAN!- Se escucho la respuesta al unísono, e inmediatamente se emprendieron a cumplir la orden recibida.

Se podía ver a una joven totalmente empapada y temblando de frio al mismo tiempo que era amarrada nuevamente por Gibbs en el lugar al que ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar.

Un claro estornudo, y una leve molestia, acaecía en la joven florentina, quien sin querer, ya había estornudado mas de 5 veces, pero ni siquiera podía levantar su mano, para taparse la boca, demostrando sus modales, sus muñecas estaban siendo presos otra vez. Lo único que se limitaba a hacer era mover su cabeza.

-¡Que el concejal sanitario la recoja!- dijo amablemente el pirata mientras se aseguraba de que la cuerda de las manos de la joven no estuviera demasiado ajustada.

-… ¿Qué ha dicho?... - pregunto algo confundida, mientras aun sentía las molestias, la punta de su nariz le picaba, eso indicaba un próximo estornudo.

-jeje es una… forma de decir salud- dijo mientras sacaba un sucio trozo de tela de su chaleco –usted debe responder: y que de ti no se olvide- agregó después e ofrecer el pañuelo.

Lorelai pensó en rechazarlo, pero al ver que el gesto de aquel hombre había sido sincero prefirió simplemente tomarlo – graccie- dijo un poco apenada y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Para servirle- dijo Gibbs mientras se alejaba

Por otro lado, varias voces se podían escuchar, de diferentes tonos, y entonaciones, pero todas tenían el mismo tema: Ron

-No puedo creer que llevemos 3 días sobrios, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar.—dijo el pirata recostándose en la pared de madera, junto las rodillas, levanto una mano a la sien, y con ademanes exagerados, intentaba de calmar su indómito deseo de tomar Ron.

-No menciones el Ron Pintel---era ahora el quejido de Raggueti, este se encontraba balanceándose en uno de los aparejos, mientras veía el cielo despejado, su voz era melancólica, y obviamente toda la semana, ya sentía el augurio de que pronto el licor que los libraba de los problemas de un pirata, se estaba acabando.—

-Nada…--dijo Gibas quien venia de las bodegas, con el rostro cabizbajo, venia con Cotton y Vince.

-Maestre Gibbs… ¿Otra vez buscando Ron?—dijo Pintel, quien no dejaba de masajear su sien, con sus índices, el hombre demostraba la tragedia griega en su rostro.

-Pensé que talvez podría…-trataba de explicarse el hombre, esta era su 5ta vez en revisar los barriles, obviamente sin éxito.

-¡En estribor no se ve el Sol¡En estribor no se ve el Sol!—fue el gritó del loro de Cotton, quien voló hasta la cabeza de Raggueti quien no dejaba de balancearse.

-Cotton tiene razón, ya no hay ron, esa es la cruel verdad---sentencio Gibbs—Se acabo, ya quiero llegar a Tortuga.

-¡Si!—fue el melancólico definitivo de todos.—debemos encontrar otros medios de entretenimiento, otra cosa en que pensar.

En ese momento, el capitán Jack Sparrow se encontraba recargado en el timón mientras veía su apreciada brújula; una vez asegurado de que el rumbo que seguían era el correcto simplemente cerró aquel objeto, acto seguido lo guardo en un bolsillo de su chaleco.

Inconscientemente viró el rostro hacia donde se encontraba su rehén. La joven se encontraba sentada junto al barandal del barco mientras abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas con la esperanza de darse un poco de calor. Jack rio levemente al recordar el rostro de Lore mientras la sacaban del agua -¿Por qué no se me ocurro eso antes?-

- …creo que me voy a resfriar- dijo aquella joven antes de usar el pañuelo, porque otro estornudo comenzaba a fastidiarla. –Creo que… tal vez no todos los piratas son tan malos…. Bueno, algunos saben cómo tratar a una dama y se nota que tienen educación- se dijo a si misma en voz baja mientras recordaba el amable gesto de Gibbs.

-Te recomiendo no confiar en ningún pirata con esas características, cariño- Lore fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que tanto odiaba. Jack se encontraba de pie junto a ella mostrando una sínica sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia?- pregunto enfadada al notar una leve risa del captan.

-No es nada… jeje… es solo que me causa gracia ver como terminaste por culpa de tu bocota.

-… ¡usted siempre sabe como hacerme enfadar!- grito al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Sí, bueno… tengo que mantenerme ocupado en algo mientras llegamos a nuestro destino- contestó mientras tocaba la barbilla de la chica, pero Lore le dio un manotazo obligándolo a soltarla.

-En vez de estar molestando, mejor debería darme algo de ropa seca ¿Qué no ve que me podría …- Lore se abrazo a si misma para darse un poco de calor, y bajaba la cabeza, para no tener que estornudar frente de Jack, tenia que demostrar sus modales refinados, aunque haya caído tan bajo, como lo era estar en un barco pirata.

-Y dime querida ¿Qué es lo que te hace suponer que yo tengo ropa como la que tu usas?- dijo burlonamente el capitán mientras observaba de forma lujuriosa la silueta de la joven dentro de aquel entallado vestido, que aunque ya estaba bastante sucio y un poco roto, no dejaba de sentarle bien.

-Que usted y sus hombres robaron todos los baúles con mis pertenencias-

-Ha sí, eso, pues… digamos que mis hombres se emocionaron un poco más de la cuenta y que la mayoría de tus vestidos no llegaron lo que se dice "completos"- dijo esto último haciendo la seña de comillas con ambas manos.

-¿qué es lo que ha…?- para ese entonces Lore ya estaba convencida de que había pescado un resfriado, estornudo, otra vez tapándose la boca con delicadeza.

-¡Que el concejal sanitario te recoja!- dijo Jack con todo de burla.

-… y que a ti no te olvide… - contesto de la misma forma, recordando las palabras de Gibbs.

-Creo que podría hacer algo por ti… tengo un atuendo que tal vez te quede- acto seguido Jack desamarro a Lorelai y la llevo a su camarote, una vez ahí Jack comenzó a buscar entre varios baúles.

Mientras tanto, Lore exploraba aquel lugar con la mirada, no era muy grande pero estaba repleto de telas, candiles y algunos muebles viejos; a Lore se le figuro el escondite perfecto para una rata y ver a Jack esculcando sus cosas, afirmo su teoría.

-Aquí esta…- dijo Jack mientras le lanzaba un viejo costal hecho de piel.

Lore sacó un viejo traje muy parecido al que Jack traía puesto, pero más pequeño y maltratado.

Lore miro el traje y luego volteo a ver a Jack, volvió a mirar el traje y volvió a ver a Jack –No pretenderá que cambie mi ropa por esta… cosa ¿o si?-

-Yo preferiría que solo te quitaras esa ropa, pero como gustes- Jack extendió la mano para que Lore le regresara sus pertenencias, pero ella prefería esa ropa a morir congelada, o peor aun cumplir lo que decía ese indecente y grosero, o sea solo quitarse esos vestidos y nada mas.

-De a cordo- dijo resignada y algo molesta. Lore estaba a punto de quitarse el vestido cuando noto que Jack continuaba parado frente a ella, al perecer no tenía intenciones de salir.

-¿Qué sucede¿Qué no tenias mucha prisa por cambiarte de ropa?- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los baúles.

-Primero lárguese-

-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo querida ¿Qué tal si intentas escapar?-

La respuesta a esa pregunta le llego de lleno en la cara en forma de vasija, seguida por un candelabro que apenas pudo esquivar.

-dije… ¡LARGO!- grito furiosa, mientras toma la botella de ron que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-¡NO!... espera ¡Esa no!- grito Jack desesperado al ver como le apuntaban. –Esta bien… me voy, me voy- dijo rápidamente mientras cubría su cabeza con una charola de plata, en caso de otro ataque sorpresivo y salía a toda prisa.

Lore se quedo unos momentos mirando la botella de ron en su mano, simplemente no entendía como le podía gustar algo tan vulgar; eso le dio una gran idea. Pero de eso se ocuparía luego, camino hasta el camastro, que fuera de que estuviera en un camarote de una rata como ella calificaba a Sparrow, los finos linos que cubrían el camastro, eran muy suaves, le hacia acordar a su camarote en el "Sol de Toscana". Deslizo sus manos en las telas, se sentó, y deseaba estar en su casa, en su habitación, esas telas, esa tersura la llevaba a un sueño muy lejano, pero hermoso.

-Maledeto Ladri¿De donde lo habrá robado?—sentenció la joven, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el corset, pero se detuvo al sentir algo, como si fuera observada, sin embargo ya había largado a Jack, por lo tanto solo eran ideas de ella, a quien no se le podía culpar de sentirse acechada.--¡Que horrible!—dijo mirando las ropas. Eran una camisa amarillenta, un chaleco marrón, unos pantalones bombachos marrones también, un fajin rojo oscuro y unas botas de cuero negro.--¿Cómo una dama puede vestirse así? No, esto solo es atuendo de gente corriente y sin gusto.

Mientras tanto, fuera de su propio camarote se encontraba el capitán Sparrow tallando su adolorido rostro. –Uf… estuvo cerca Pero ¿Qué demo…- no pudo evitar ver a toda su tripulación amontonada junto a su camarote, mientras peleaban y se empujaban.

-¡Me toca a mí!-

-¡No, tú ya viste, es mi turno!-

-No hagan ruido nos van a escuchar-

-Ejem…- carraspeo Jack, he inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio y le prestaron atención. –Ho… no se preocupen, continúen con lo que hacían, hagan como que yo no estoy- dijo sarcásticamente Jack.

-Si, gracias- dijo Raggetti, pero cuando estaba a punto de regresar a lo que hacían, Pintel lo detuvo de la camisa evitando que hiciera semejante tontería.

-Podrían decirme ¿Qué es lo que hacen todos aquí?- pregunto fríamente.

-Mire esto capitán- dijo rápidamente Pintel mientras le hacia un movimiento con la mano.

Jack se acerco rápidamente y pudo ver un agujero en la pared de su camarote, dentro se podía ver la silueta de Lore quitándose el vestido.

Jack sonrió lujuriosamente mientras disfrutaba de la función, pero luego recordó algo -¿Qué demonios hacen aquí todavía? Si les pagara, ya se los habría descontado de su salario-- ¡A trabajar!- Al instante, todos los piratas corrieron hacia distintas direcciones del Perla. Una vez solo, Jack volvió a mirar hacia el pequeño agujero, pero por alguna razón no veía a Lore por ninguna parte – ¿A dónde rayos se fue ahora?- pregunto molesto. De pronto pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta de su camarote cerrarse bruscamente.

Cuando despego el rostro de la pared pudo ver a su mercancía correr hacia los botes salvavidas a toda velocidad. –O…oye ¡vuelve aquí inmediatamente!- grito al mismo tiempo que emprendía la persecución. -¡Deténganla!-

Justo cuando Lorelai logro llegar a uno de los botes sintió como alguien la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

-Hola primor- dijo Pintel con una escalofriante sonrisa y sin soltar a la joven.

-¡DEJEME MALEDETO!- grito antes de darle un bofetada que seguro le dolió hasta los huesos, obligándolo a soltarla.

Cuando volteo nuevamente hacia el bote, sintió nuevamente que alguien la sujetaba, viro rápidamente y pudo ver al capitán Sparrow, quien jadeaba debido a lo rápido que tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

-Por eso… no…quería… dejarte sola.- dijo con algo de trabajo.

-¡QUITEME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!- amenazo nuevamente.

-¿O qué?- contesto retador mientras la sujetaba con ambos brazos.

Lore simplemente sonrió de una forma tan maliciosa que le dio escalofríos a Jack, después metió su mano entre su ropa, sacando la apreciada botella del capitán.

-Dame eso inmediatamente- ordeno el pirata estirando el brazo para arrebatársela, pero Lore era más rápida y logro safarse del agarre de Jack solamente para alejarse unos cuantos pasos de él.

-Si la quieres…- dijo en tono juguetón -…quítamela- sentencio finalmente mientras corría al lado opuesto del Perla.

-¡Oye!... ¡NIÑA, VUELVE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!- grito furioso mientras sacaba impacientemente su arma –"¿Por qué demonios se me ocurrió subir a esa chiquilla a mi barco?"- pensó mientras le apuntaba, pero al recordar la "buena" razón por la que lo había hecho tuvo que respirar hondo, guardar su arma… y unirse al juego.

Por todo el Perla Negra se desarrollaba un emocionante juego de "Corre que te alcanzo". La joven Belussci parecía divertirse bastante en aquella situación, sobre todo cuando de vez en cuando volteaba y miraba la forma tan… exótica… de correr de Jack, por primera vez desde que subió al Perla comenzó a reír mientras esquivaba los intentos de atraparla del capitán.

-¿Eso es lo mas rápido que "El famoso capitán Sparrow" puede correr?- se burlo ella mientras le mostraba la botella.

-El "famoso capitán JACK Sparrow"- agrego su perseguidor mientras tomaba aire y reanudaba la persecución.

-¿Crees que la atrape?- pregunto inocentemente Raggetti a Pintel. Todos los piratas, miraban el espectáculo con gracia, ya se les había cumplido el deseo, de entretenerse con otra actividad, mientras el ron no quemaba sus gargantas ni mataba su hígado. Esta nueva diversión, de voltear su cabeza cada vez que pasaban corriendo Lorelai y el Capitán Sparrow, no fue tan emocionante y divertido que ver a la joven Florentina, quitarse la ropa, actividad que fue frustrada por el Capitán.

-No lo sé, tengo que admitir que la mocosa es bastante hábil- contesto el viejo pirata mientras se frotaba la mejilla, la bofetada que le dio Lore aun le ardía.

-¿No creen que deberíamos ayudarlo?- Pregunto finalmente Vince.

-Si, claro- contesto Marty mientras sacaba una pistola de entre su ropa y le apuntaba con ella a la joven.

-¡No!- grito Gibbs mientras le arrebataba el arma al pequeño pitara –El capitán asesinaría a todos si haces eso-

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AHÍ PARADOS¡AYUDENME A ATRAPARLA!- Les ordeno Jack sin detener las persecución, pero ninguno de los piratas se animaba a cumplir tal orden, solamente se miraban unos a los otros.

-¿QUE ESPERAN¡AYUDENME!- grito con furia ante verse ignorado.

-Pero Capitán… esa niña tiene la mano muy dura- dio como excusa Pintel mientras señalaba su hinchada mejilla.

-¡OIGAN… ARREMEDO DE HOMBRES¡Eso que se está llevando es nada más que la ULTIMA botella de ron!- grito casi a punto de atraparla.

-¿¡Usted tenia ron¡Y nosotros llevamos días sobrios!- reclamo Marty con una mirada asesina.

Al escuchar tal reclamo Jack se detuvo en seco –"Por cosas como estas es por lo que se dan los motines"- pensó un poco nerviosos. -¿¡QUE RECLAMAN¡Atrápenla de una buena vez!-

Al instante, todos los piratas corrían tras la joven, al principio ninguno lograba atraparla pero poco a poco la fueron rodeando hasta que la dejaron sin salida.

-Ni se les ocurra acercárseme- amenazo mientras sostenía la botella con intenciones de tirarla al mar, pero el capitán salió sorpresivamente por la espalda evitando que cumpliera tal amenaza. -¿¡QUE HACE¡SUELTEME INMEDIATAMENTE!-

-Tengo que admitir, que me tienes sorprendido, eres más rápida de lo que aparentas. Fue divertido, e hicimos ejercicio, pero el juego ya se acabo así que si fuera tan amable… señorita Belussci- Jack estiro el brazo para quitarle la botella pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla Lore abrió su mano dejando caer el objeto. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose y la humedad que sentía bajo las botas lo ayudaron a confirmar que aquel objeto valioso ya no le serviría, pero para estar completamente seguro, soltó a la joven para verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Ups… creo que se les acabo el ron- dijo la joven inocentemente con una enorme sonrisa, que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo al ver como todos los piratas la miraban. De pronto se vio rodeada de hombres con una espeluznante mirada, el mismo Jack la tenia. Al parecer, su "pequeña broma" no les hizo gracia.

-No…no se me acerquen- intento actuar valientemente, pero en realidad se estaba muriendo de miedo. Desde que había llegado al Perla casi ninguno de los piratas se había atrevido a intentar hacerle algo malo, pero parecía que esta vez no saldría bien de librada.

Jack ya había estado tentado a usar métodos poco ortodoxos para mantener controlada a la fiera, pero en ningún momento hasta ahora había estado totalmente convencido –"Si no fuera por la recompensa… "- pensó –"la recompensa, si la asesinan no hay dinero y sin dinero no hay ron"- reacciono finalmente al ver como Pintel se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-¡Esperen!- grito Jack poniéndose delante de la asustada joven -¡Caballeros! Esta joven ha tenido la osadía de no solo tocar, sino también de destruir mí…digo, nuestra única botella de ron-

-Siiiiiiiiiii- contestaron al unísono mientras se abalanzaban contra Lore, pero fueron detenidos nuevamente por Jack.

-Así es… pero les recuerdo que en tan solo dos días llegaremos a Tortuga y podremos gastar todo lo recolectado en el "Sol de Toscana", todo el fruto de nuestro trabajo y ¡beberemos ron como si no hubiera un mañana!.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- volvieron a contestar los miembros de la tripulación.

-En cuanto a esta jovencita… les aseguro que recibirá un indescriptible castigo que le hará desear nunca haber hecho enojar a la tripulación más temida del Caribe.

-Siiiiiiii ¡Que la encadenen a la torre! - sugirió un pirata de aspecto agresivo.

-¡No, mejor que baile para nosotros!- sugirieron varios hombres.

-¡Todas son buenas ideas! Pero lo que tengo planeado, les aseguro… que será más efectivo- inmediatamente Jack se volteo hacia Lorelai quien había estado atenta a todo lo que aquel hombre decía y tomándola del brazo la arrastro hacia su camarote.

-Hem… señor ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?- pregunto Gibbs preocupado.

-Mantén a todos estos lejos de mi camarote por un buen rato- ordeno el capitán sin siquiera detenerse.

-Si señor-

Una vez que entraron al camarote, Lore miro a Jack con indiferencia mientras se sentaba en la cama –Espero que no crea que me intimido con todas las tonterías que dijo hace un momento- dijo fríamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Jack solo la miraba, tomo aire que después dejo salir en forma de suspiro para después comenzar a hablar, pero antes de ello, no podía dejar de admirarla, esas ropas le habían asentado bien, no solo resaltaban su silueta, sino le hacían ver de una forma adorable, simplemente esa mujer se vería hermosa, aunque esta estuviera vistiendo harapos, volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire, quería concentrarse en lo que diría. -Puedo entender, que no te agrade la hospitalidad que tan amablemente te hemos brindado, comprendo que no te guste la compañía de los caballeros que conforman mi tripulación, entiendo que no te deleites con todo eso, hasta puedo lograr asimilar que no te agrade mi preciada compañía, eso definitivamente me demuestra que estás loca, pero lo que no concibo ni logro asentir, es que le hayas hecho esto al ron… ¡Que nada tenía que ver con la discusión! … O sea, pero… ¿¡Por qué el ron!?-

-"Este sujeto no es normal"- pensaba Lore mientras escuchaba sorprendida las ocurrencias de aquel hombre.--¿Esta loco?

-No es locura defender el ron, todo el mundo defiende algo, y yo, defiendo lo que mas me gusta- dijo con aires de grandeza, pero para los oídos de la joven, solo era una sarta de tonterías.

-Usted es la persona mas sconosciuto (extraña) que he conocido- dijo Lorelai sin quitarle la mirada de extrañeza al capitán.

-¿Qué te duele que?- pregunto confundido.

Lore dio un suspiro –"Lo repito, este hombre no es normal"- pensó en ese momento –No me imagino como un hombre como usted puede ser capitán-

Jack levanto una ceja -¿Existe algún problema entre nosotros Lore?-pregunto una vez fastidiado de tantos ataques verbales de la joven mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Señorita Belussci…- le corrigió de mal modo –Y el problema entre nosotros es que me ha secuestrado, me ha tenido atrapada en este arremedo de barco y no solo eso, sino que también se ha atrevido a ponerle un precio a mi vida ¿¡Y usted pregunta si tenemos un problema!?- grito apretando la tela que cubría la cama entre sus puños mientras visualizaba mentalmente cada uno de aquellos momentos.

-Recuerda que soy pirata, niña, hacer cosas como esas es mi trabajo, es a lo que me dedico- expuso ante la espeluznante mirada de aquella joven.-

-Lo que pasa es que usted es una rata, un ¡maledeto deshonesto!-

-En eso te equivocas querida, la deshonestidad no es algo q me engalane, pero casi siempre, la falta de honestidad es de por si necesaria en la vida, imagínate!...-Jack hablaba rápidamente y sin pausas -y escaso, honestamente la deshonestidad es más honesta conmigo ¿savy?- dijo rápidamente y sin hacer pausas.

Lorelai se quedo viendo a Jack con una cara de extrañeza, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que ese hombre le estaba intentado decir, y eso que su español era prácticamente perfecto (que no le gustara usarlo de vez en cuando era otra cosa)

-… seria deshonesto privarme de esa facultad, en cambio con la honestidad yo tengo un trato regular…- continuaba hablando sin parar.

Para ese momento Lore comenzaba a marearse de seguir la enredada charla que Jack le daba, era desesperante no entender nada de lo que ese hombre balbuceaba, parecía como si su voz aumentara cada vez mas.

-y escaso, honestamente la deshonestidad es más honesta conmigo ¿sav…-

-¡Haaaaaaaaa¡Por dio… cállese de una buena vez! su voz es desesperante y su charla inútil, lo único que entendí fue que su deshonestidad es…--Callo en seco, porque ya ni ella se entendía. Jack trago saliva, evadiendo la molestia de su prisionera.

-Además… permíteme recordarte que durante tu estancia en el Perla Negra has sido tratada con la mayor delicadeza posible, los alimentos que has ingerido los has obtenido gracias a nosotros, también esa ropa que llevas puesta, pero sobre todo hemos soportado todas tus… insolencias, como tu jueguito de la persecución; si estuvieras en cualquier otro navío ¿sabes lo que habría pasado?- Jack saco sorpresivamente su arma haciendo que la joven palideciera al ver que le apuntaba con tal objeto – …bang…- simulo el sonido de un disparo. La joven solo lo miraba un poco temerosa del arma- Sera mejor que demuestres esos modales de los que tanto presumes si no quieres pasar el resto del paseo encadenada al ancla- acerco su rostro al de ella violando cualquier tipo de espacio personal que la chica tuviera- ¿savy?-

Lore estaba nerviosa, nunca antes había tenido a un hombre tan cerca, en cualquier otro momento habría sido el momento más sensual de su vida, pero en este momento lo que mas le importaba era ver la forma de cómo escapar, intuitivamente bajo la mirada hacia la mano del capitán, ahí tenía su arma, regreso la mirada hacia los ojos negros del capitán dio una tímida sonrisa, como intentando seducirlo. Jack se sorprendió al ver lo amigable que se estaba comportando su rehén, pero aun así decidió seguirle el juego (dije que le sorprendió no que le incomodo) poco a poco acercó su rostro al de ella.

Un movimiento rápido por parte de Lorelai hizo que el capitán quedara desarmado y con las manos en alto, la chica solo le hizo una sonrisa triunfadora mientras acercaba el arma hacia el pecho del capitán. –Hem… ¿Parley?- Jack sonrió inocentemente. Mientras caminaba con el arma en manos, se detuvo, ya que no sabia si el arma estaría cargada, o como accionaría, suponía que jalar del gatillo seria todo, entonces comenzó a retroceder, tenia miedo, no quería matar a nadie, eso era un pecado, aunque la victima sea el peor de todos, ella no concebía poder hacer esto, entonces solo quería asustarlo, para que ella pudiera escapar. Mientras retrocedía, no se había percatado del candelabro de plata tirado en el suelo.

-Creo que no sabes utilizar eso, querida.—dijo Jack, acercándose ya sin mucho temor, podía ver el miedo y nerviosismo en la Joven.

-No se me acerque, lo voy… a… no se me acerque.---dijo Lorelai caminando hacia atrás, pero perdió el equilibrio al dar con el objeto en el suelo, haciendo que ella tropezará.

Fuera del camarote el sonido de un disparo hizo creer a la toda la tripulación que tal vez el capitán había exagerado con su castigo. Todos se quedaron un momento con la mirada fija en la puerta del lugar de los hechos esperando que el capitán saliera, pero al no hacerlo Gibbs se apresuro a la entrada abriendo la puerta de un súbito golpe.

-¡CAPITAN¿¡Qué ha…- Gibbs esperaba encontrar al cadáver de una joven italiana, pero en vez de eso encontró a su capitán tirado en el selo, con la cara pálida y la mirada fija en un pequeño hoyo humeante en el suelo, situado a escasos milímetros de su entrepierna, giro el rostro hacia la cama del capitán donde encontró a la joven italiana intentando desesperadamente de volver a accionar el arma, por lo que se abalanzó contra ella cuando estaba punto de conseguir su objetivo, pero no dejaba de ver a Jack, los ojos de la joven mostraba temor. Logro quitarle tal amenaza de las manos a pesar de todas las patadas he insultos que recibió en el camino.

Jack aprovecho el momento y salió corriendo del camarote para revisar que no le faltara "algo importante" , una vez seguro de eso dio un gran suspiro y la expresión de susto de su rostro se cambio por una de desgracia –Aun faltan dos días para llegar a tortuga… dos días, completos…. ¡y sin ron! A este paso terminare siendo yo quien pague porque se la lleven.

Por alguna razón Jack se sentía observado, levanto la mirada y pudo ver a toda su tripulación mirándolo desde el otro lado del Perla –Hem…- balbuceo Jack -¡Y LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TOQUES MI RON TE IRA PEOR MOCOSA CREIDA!- grito Jack al interior del camarote donde Gibbs intentaba mantener callada a la muchacha manteniendo presión sobre su boca.

* * *

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, aunque para Jack y los demás tripulantes parecía que habían pasado 2 años, ninguno de ellos había pasado más de una hora sobrio desde los 13 años, claro que hubo imprevistos, como que Lore intentara huir nuevamente, pero fue encerrada en el camarote de Jack ya que ninguno de los tripulantes se atrevía a llevarla de regreso al calabozo.

Pero ya que su camarote estaba habitado, Jack se vio obligado a dormir en la bodega de ron junto a los demás tripulantes, en otras palabras, fueron las peores 48 horas de sus vidas.

Eran medio día cuando Gibbs anunció lo que todos esperaban con ansias –¡TIERRA A LA VISTA¡HEMOS LLEGADO A TORTUGA!-

-Caballeros… al fin nuestros esfuerzos serán recompensados- informo a la tripulación con una sonrisa y ojeras del tamaño de doblones (durante su periodo en las bodegas descubrió que absolutamente toda su tripulación roncaba como los mil demonios)

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

****

Miss Killer: -¡Al fin el segundo capítulo!-

Ponky: -si al fin, disculpen todos la demora, pero espero que haya valido la pena

Miss Killer: disculpen y espero de verdad q les guste el cap.

Ponky; algunas frases están en italiano, no es q estuvieran mal escritas jeje

Miss Killer: siiii, y para las que adoran a Will Turner, pues pronto estarán aquí

Ponky: siiiii y Elizabeth también, porque muchas cosas esperan para ellos

Miss Killer: gracias por leer y nos vemos

Ponky: sip esta vez no demoraremos, siii

Miss Killer: byeee

Ponky: cuidense.


	3. Lo inesperado

**_Capitulo 3: "Lo inesperado"_**

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando el Perla Negra tocó puerto en un ya conocido lugar; Tortuga lucia más lúgubre de lo normal, la

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando el Perla Negra tocó puerto en un ya conocido lugar; Tortuga lucia más lúgubre de lo normal, la espesa nube de alcohol que le rodeaba parecía crecer cada día, y el escalofriante coro de gritos y risas macabras significaba que se la estaban pasando muy bien ahí.

Apenas se dio la oportunidad, Jack bajó de su barco con la intención de ir a conseguir aquel licor que su garganta tanto exigía, mientras que el resto de su tripulación se encargaba de descargar todo lo recolectado en el Sol de Toscana.

-Bajen todo, vigilen la marea, la velocidad del viento y todo eso…. Ustedes ya saben qué hacer. Y cuando terminen llenen de ron las bodegas, el sótano, mi camarote… y todo lo que puedan- Ordenaba rápidamente Jack, mientras bajaba a la misma velocidad del Perla. El resto de la tripulación lo veían con intenciones de asesinarlo, mientras se dedicaban a cumplir sus órdenes; absolutamente todos los presentes habían tenido la misma necesidad de saciar su sed, sin embargo, el capitán era el único que lo haría ese mismo día.

-Casi lo olvido…- dijo Jack dando media vuelta hacia su tripulación, con el índice al aire –…Cuando terminen, que alguien se quede vigilando la "mercancía"- ordenó finalmente, refiriéndose a Lore, mientras señalaba con el dedo índice la puerta de su camarote.

-Desde esta mañana no ha hecho ni un ruido- señaló Gibbs mientras tocaba su barbilla con una obvia preocupación.

-Posiblemente solo este dormida; ya conoces a las mujeres, cuando no gritan solo duermen, y tomando en cuenta que ayer no cerraba la boca debe estar completamente adormecida- se burló Jack mientras nuevamente emprendía el viaje hacia la taberna.

-Eso será lo mejor- susurró aquel viejo pirata mientras levantaba unas cajas con finas telas.

Una vez en tierra, Jack buscó con la mirada a su dos "amigas" de Tortuga, aunque no fue necesario ya que ellas lo encontraron primero.

La mujer de cabellos rubios se colocó a su diestra con una mirada seductora hacia nuestro capitán quien contesto con una desagradable sonrisa. –Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no te dejabas ver Jack- dijo la joven mientras hacia un movimiento sensual con la cadera.

-Si Jack, cualquiera diría que nos tratas de evitar- se incorporo la pelirroja con un el mismo tono que su compañera, mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos sobre el pecho de Jack, cosa que a él no le incomodo en lo más mínimo.

-Sí, ya lo sé… pero el negocio necesita mi presencia en cada momento, así que no puedo estar mucho tiempo por aquí- se disculpó Jack, al mismo tiempo que se daba aires de grandeza, para después, con un movimiento brusco, tomar a cada uno de ellas de la cintura y continuar su camino.

-¿Cuándo nos darás un paseo en tu bote, Jack?- pregunto la rubia haciendo una mueca de reclamo.

-Pues… veras querida…-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…-

Jack fue interrumpido por un grito de mujer a lo lejos que se le hizo muy conocido –La muchacha…- exclamó inmóvil, al reconocer aquel alarido; no estaban muy lejos del Perla, pero aun así le sorprendió la capacidad de sus pulmones-

-¿La muchacha?- pregunto Escarlett- ¿¡Qué muchacha?!- reclamaron enfadadas ambas mujeres apartándose del capitán. Pero Jack ya había salido a toda velocidad hacia el Perla, abriéndose paso entre marineros que desembarcaban y algunos ebrios que saciaban su vicio mientras se esforzaban por permanecer en pie.

-"Dejar a una joven con una manada de salvajes, ¡pero qué gran idea!"- se reclamaba mentalmente, así mismo mientras subía al navío. –¡¡SI LE FALTA UN SOLO DEDO A MI MERCANCIA…!!- Advirtió el capitán a toda su confusa tripulación, sin siquiera dejar de correr. Entró bruscamente a su camarote, abriendo las puertas de golpe, esperando ser recibido, como se había hecho costumbre en esos últimos días, por un golpe en la cabeza, un insulto o algo por el estilo.

Pero esta vez fue recibido por algo que él no se esperaba: la joven se abrazó repentinamente al torso de Jack, quien por reflejo apartó los brazos y quedo congelado por algunos instantes con el rostro de la joven escondido en su pecho.

Quedo con las manos en el aire, como si estas preguntaran que hacer, su mirada mostraba extrañeza, aunque un cierto calor en sus mejillas, lo obligaban a querer devolver el abrazo, sin embargo, la posible reacción de la joven se lo impedía.

-Ejem…- carraspeó un poco Jack, para después golpear tímidamente la cabeza de la joven con la punta de su dedo índice. Lore reaccionó inmediatamente de forma histérica. -¡TOPO…TOPOOO! (rata)- gritaba la joven mientras con una mano apuntaba debajo del escritorio de Jack y con la otra tiraba bruscamente del saco de él.

Jack se quedo viendo el lugar indicado unos instantes con cara de extrañeza mientras su cerebro analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar-… ¿un topo?...- pregunto escéptico, mientras volteaba a ver de forma dudosa a Lore quien solo movía la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Repentinamente, el escritorio antes mencionado dio una leve sacudida acompañada de lo que parecieron, algunos quejidos. Inmediatamente, Jack aparto a Lore de él, desenvainó su espada y se acerco cuidadosamente con pose de pelea . Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia, dio un salto hacia el lado opuesto de su escritorio, pero al no encontrar nada de bajo de este, simplemente volvió a guardar su espada y volteo hacia Lore, quien mantenía una mirada de preocupación hacia el escritorio.

-Aquí no hay nada- reclamo Jack al darse cuenta que había dejado sus dos acompañantes por culpa de los delirios de su rehén. Estaba en camino de irse cuando uno de los cajones comenzó a sacudirse, lo que provocó un grito de la joven y que al mismo tiempo esta se alejara aun mas del lugar.

Jack lo abrió de forma curiosa y acerco su rostro para tener mejor perspectiva --¿Qué demonios es eso?- se pregunto así mismo mientras introducía su mano, pero sorpresivamente una sombra salto desde el cajón hasta la hermosa cara del capitán con tanta fuerza que Jack cayó tras su escritorio

Lore solo gritaba sobre la cama, cubriéndose rostro y oídos al escuchar los chillidos de la "bestia" y las múltiples maldiciones de su captor al mismo tiempo que el mueble se agitaba bruscamente. Mientras que fuera del camarote, toda la tripulación se miraba confusamente unos a otros en busca de una explicación al zafarrancho que se escuchaba dentro.

Cuando todo quedo en silencio, la joven se armo de valor para bajar de la cama y acercarse cuidadosamente al lugar de los hechos – ¿J…Jack?- alcanzo a pronunciar débilmente debido al miedo, pero al no recibir respuesta se vio moralmente obligada a dar un vistazo tras el escritorio –Ja…-

-No es un topo….- salió Jack sorpresivamente dándole el susto de su vida a la joven, obligándola a caer hacia atrás -…es un… mono- dijo finalmente mientras jadeaba y mostraba a Lore un pequeño mono con ropas extrañas de las cuales era sujetado por Jack. El pequeño trataba histéricamente de zafarse del agarre del capitán.

-Mo…. ¿mono?- preguntó curiosamente la joven, sin levantarse del piso y con la mirada fija en aquel extraño animalito peludo.

-Sí, mono ¿Qué jamás habías visto uno?- pregunto sarcásticamente malhumorado mientras se tallaba energéticamente un rasguño en le mejilla izquierda que aquella "alimaña" le había hecho. Al juzgar por la mirada de confusión de la chica, tal parecía que justamente, jamás había visto un animal como ese.

Lore se levanto lentamente para acercarse al escritorio y ver más de cerca al "mono", la criaturita quedo inmóvil al sentir la mirada de la joven, ambos se quedaron viendo un momento hasta que a Lore se le dibujo una juguetona sonrisa en el rostro, lo que a Jack le pareció curioso –"Niña demente…mono demente… se entienden perfecto- se burlo para sí mismo mientras arqueaba una ceja. Aunque este casual encuentro le dio una gran idea: Mientras su mercancía permanecía distraída, esta no trataría de escapar y él podría estar en paz, aunque sea por unos momentos. Y esa bola de pelos se encargaría del trabajo.

-Sí, es un mono y también hace trucos…mira esto- Jack aparto al animal del rostro de la joven y lo exponía frente a ella mientras sacaba su arma y dándole un tiro de lleno… –Es inmortal- presumió mientras se lo entregaba en las manos, aunque lo hizo tan rápido que a Lore no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo miraba al animalito desde distintos ángulos en busca de la herida, pero al no encontrar nada su rostro mostró una gran sorpresa –in…increíble- susurró.

Y así, seguro de que su mercancía no le daría más problemas por esa noche, el pirata se dispuso a partir, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta…

-Excusa…- pero fue detenido nuevamente por su rehén.

-y ahora ¿qué quieres?- pregunto fastidiado, sin voltear a verla.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras mantenía su juguetona mirada fija en el simpático animalito.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow, a tus servicios- contestó con una gran sonrisa mientras hacia una burlesca reverencia.

-…Me refería a él- replico con fastidio mientras señalaba con el índice al pequeño, quien se había apartado de ella y subido a una silla cercana a la ventana.

-ha… - exclamo con desilusión –en realidad no sé, llámalo como quieras- mintió Jack al adivinar la posible reacción de burla de la joven al enterarse de que el mono había sido bautizado en su honor –Ahora, si me disculpas, querida, tengo asuntos de vital importancia que atender- agrego finalmente el capitán mientras daba, nuevamente, media vuelta hacia la salida.

¡Jack!- exclamo Lore entre risas.

-Capitán Sparrow… capitán Jack Sparrow- corrigió, volteando a verla y enfatizando sus palabras con ambas manos, pareciera que comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-No le hablo a usted- contesto de mal modo, mientras se acercaba a su nuevo amigo –Nuevamente, me dirijo a él- agrego cambiando su tono de voz a uno más amable mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente su cabeza.

Jack volteo a verla con extrañeza, cosa a lo que Lore respondió –Usted dijo que lo llamara como io quisiera y he decidido que se llamara Jack ¿no tienen un gran parecido?- rio irónicamente mientras "Jack" giraba la cabeza y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

El capitán solo sonrió sarcásticamente, obviamente enfadado por la absurda comparación, para después salir, finalmente, de la habitación. –Ahora resulta que no solo es insoportable, si no también bruja- refunfuño una vez en cubierta.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que el Sol se había ocultado, la luna se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo y su luz reinaba en todo el paisaje, incluyendo el escabroso barco del cual Jack estaba tan orgulloso. Se quedo de pie unos segundos disfrutando el "pintoresco" panorama que Tortuga le ofrecía–creo que demore más de lo pensado- concluyo el pirata con un tono de fastidio mientras baja nuevamente del Perla, esquivando a sus hombres que aun continuaban bajando la mercancía.

Justamente, se encaminaba hacia donde había dejado a sus femeninas acompañantes, cuando…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…-

Todo el puerto se estremeció por un grito más agudo e intenso que el anterior, provocando que varias personas, incluyendo a Jack, voltearan a ver hacia el origen del aullido, es decir, al Perla Negra. El pobre capitán dudo unos momentos en ir a su ayuda, - posiblemente esta vez vio a un "oso polar en el closet"- se dijo como si se tratara de convencer a sí mismo de no regresar, aunque sin éxito.

Abrió, nuevamente, las puertas de su camarote, encontrando a Lore totalmente petrificada en una esquina del cuarto, con la mirada fija, Jack se le quedo viendo de forma extraña un momento y después adivinando hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, pudo ver al pequeño "Jack" sobre el respaldo de la silla, completamente bañado por la luz de la luna, su piel parecía podrida al igual que algunos huesos y articulaciones que sobresalían de esta, el pequeño animal sacudió la cabeza dejando caer mechones de su enmarañado pelo, para después voltear a ver al capitán de forma curiosa.

Al verlo, Jack se rio levemente, lo que atrajo la atención de la joven, quien le exigía una respuesta con la mirada.

-he… es otro truco que sabe hacer- Jack contestó cínicamente.

Algunos minutos después, vemos al capitán Jack Sparrow entrando a una taberna de mala muerte, como a los que todo pirata está acostumbrado. El lugar estaba repleto hasta el último rincón de ebrios durmiendo en el suelo, marineros peleando entre ellos y algunas mujerzuelas tratando de ganar su sueldo; hablando de eso…

Jack pudo divisar entre la multitud a sus dos queridas compañeras, rápidamente se aproximo hacia ellas esquivando a la multitud.

-Hola lindas ¿me extrañaron?- saludo seductoramente, captando la atención de ambas mujeres.

-¿Y la muchacha?- pregunto Gissel con un tono irónico en su voz.

-¿Qué muchacha?- Jack cuestiono cínicamente la pregunta hecha.

Las respuestas a esta última interrogante le llegaron de lleno en la cara marcándole ambas mejillas de un color carmín, después pudo divisar a ambas mujeres perdiéndose entre la multitud con sus respectivos acompañantes.

-Esto no lo merecía…- se quejo en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas de la barra de servicio. Inmediatamente fue atendido por un hombre de aspecto grotesco: a pesar de tener los brazos y cara repletos de pelo, en su cabeza era lo que más escaseaba; sus ropas viejas y sucias, de las cuales sobresalía un inmenso abdomen probablemente atribuido a la bebida, ya comenzaban a quedarle pequeñas. Al parecer, este hombre era el encargado de embriagar a cualquiera que entrase en su negocio. –Jack Sparrow…- saludo al capitán con un asentó casi tan desagradable como su aspecto. –Es mi día de suerte, por fin los mares te han regresado por estos rumbos-

-Eso parece- contestó Jack sin darle mucha importancia. –Dame una botella de ron-

-Que sean dos…- Agregó Gibbs, saliendo con un poco de trabajo de entre la multitud, para después tomar asiento junto a su capitán.

-Tardaron menos de lo que pensé- dijo Jack, con media sonrisa

-sí, bueno… en realidad, tú fuiste el que tardo con la señorita Belussci- Contestó Gibbs con la misma expresión que su capitán. Pero a Jack se le borró la sonrisa al recordar aquel episodio. Después de contarle lo sucedido a su segundo en mando, quien parecía divertido con su historia, este finalmente contestó –Eso lo explica todo- mientas daba un trago a la botella puesta frente a él.

Jack se le quedo mirando con cara de interrogante justo después de casi terminas con su bebida de un solo trago.

-Cuando terminamos de desembarcar…- comenzó a explicar Gibbs -… me tome la libertad de preguntarle a la señorita si se le ofrecía algo… y ella me dio esto…- El viejo pirata saco de debajo de la mesa una pequeña jaula y la coloco frente al capitán, quien pudo ver a "Jack" dentro de esta. –Después me dijo que si quería ayudarla en algo, podía empezar por sacar a esta… he… plaga- continuo su historia tratando de recordar el termino que uso la joven. –-Después hizo una comparación curiosa, me dijo que no podía ser posible que en este barco hasta los animales fueran anormales- Finalizo así su historia.

Jack hizo un gesto de desagrado –esa niña piensa que somos sus sirvientes- gruñó, mientras continuaba bebiendo, no podía creer que su mercancía fuera tan hermosa como insoportable, comenzaba a pensar que el precio que había pedido por regresarla sana y salva había sido una ganga comparado con tener que soportarla. Jack fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos por un fuerte sonido y una sensación de humedad en un lado de su rostro, rápidamente volteo el rostro hacia donde había sido el estruendo y encontró una mancha de agua con trozos de vidrio, al parecer alguien había arrojado una botella de ron a escasos centímetros de Jack. -¿¡Quien es el idiota que lanzo eso?!- volteo furioso hacia la multitud… no recibió respuesta alguna, pero hasta el fondo del lugar pudo divisar a un grupo de personas sentadas en una mesa, posiblemente era una tripulación, todos estaban gritando y cantando como si celebraran algo, lanzaban botellas a las paredes y molestaban a cuanta mujer se les cruzara por ahí. Pero quien le llamo la atención fue un hombre que estaba de espaldas hacia él, era totalmente calvo e inmenso, y un detalle extremadamente curioso, al punto de vista de Jack, era que aquel hombre tenía un enorme y afilado garfio en vez de la mano izquierda, Jack supuso que sería el capitán ya que su voz era la que mas resonaba entre todos, con un pésimo acento ruso -¡¡SOY EL MEJORR CAPITAN DE TODO EL CARRIBE!!- al principio Jack no lo tomo en serio, era como ver a un ebrio cualquiera con aires de grandeza, pero le impresionaba todo el ruido que hacia.- ¡¡MUCHOS DIJERRON QUE NUNCA LO ENCONTRARRIA, PERRO DESPUES DE 15 AÑOS DE BUSQUEDA AL FIN LO TENEMOS!!- de entre su saco rojo de tercio pelo saco un viejo papiro enrollado que mostró a su tripulación -¡¡EL MAPA A LA FUENTE DE LA ETERRNA JUVENTUD!!- gritó triunfante.

Gibbs también ponía atención a cada palabra de aquel hombre decía, o más bien gritaba –Es increíble lo que algunos dicen cuando están ebrios ¿no capitán?... ¿Capitán?- cuando el viejo pirata viro hacia su superior se dio cuenta de que él ya se encontraba peleando entre la multitud tratando de alcanzar ese mapa. –También es increíble los que algunos creen cuando están ebrios- Dijo Gibbs entre risas al ver la botella de ron del capitán totalmente vacía.

-Buenas noches caballeros- Jack dijo muy amigablemente mientras se sentaba junto al capitán ante la agresiva mirada del resto de la tripulación –He sido informado por fuentes de suma confiabilidad de que usted es el orgulloso dueño del único mapa a la fuente de la eterna juventud- dijo Jack, recargando su codo en el enorme hombro del hombre alemán.

-¿A si? Y ¿quién prregunta, gusano?- preguntó viendo a Jack como si fuera algo inferior a él para después, con un movimiento brusco, quitar el codo de Jack de su hombro.

-Pero ¿Dónde están mis modales?... Capitán Jack Sparrow a sus servicios- se presento poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia hacia aquel hombre, para después volver a tomar asiento–Y usted, me supongo, es el capitán…-

-El capitán Fredor Scurnodoiv ¡y como cosas más grrandes que tú en el desayuno!- dijo con una desagradable sonrisa mientras mostraba su enorme garfio- ¡ASI QUE MEJORR LARRGATE¡- grito esto último acercando su bastante intimidante garfio al mentón de Jack.

-En verdad creo que no estará interesado en comerme…- dijo Jack con un tono relajado mientras con el índice alejaba la punta de aquella curiosa extremidad -… pero creo que podría estar interesado en hacer… un trato- agrego sonriendo de forma astuta.

-mm… continúe- dijo Fredor sin poder esconder su interés en las palabras de Jack.

-Pues vera…- comenzó su negociación pasando su brazo detrás del cuello de Fredor y susurrándole al oído con un tono tentador – Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle toda una botella del mejor ron traído desde Cuba a cambio de ese sucio y viejo trozo de papel- señalando el mapa en la mano del capitán Scurnodoiv –No lo va a dejar pasar ¿cierto?- insistió dándole un leve codazo en el estomago.

Scurnodoiv hace una seña a Jack para de aproximarse para poder susurrarle algo al oído, cosa que Jack hace sin pensarlo dos veces –Pues verra señor Sparrow… ¡¡NO CAMBIARRIA ESTE MAPA NI PORR EL MEJORR LICORR DEL MUNDO!!- le grito a todo pulmón en el oído, provocando en Jack una mueca de dolor y al mismo tiempo desencadeno la risa de toda su tripulación incluyendo al mismo capitán Scurnodoiv. –Perro te dirre algo, enano, me has hecho reirr, así que trata de perrsuadirrme y tal vez… solo tal vez te perrmita tocar mi mapa- dijo esto dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza con el mapa enrollado para después reír estrepitosamente junto con toda su tripulación.

Jack lo miro con un gesto de repulsión, jamás había conocido a alguien tan desagradable, aunque posiblemente era porque estaba ebrio o siempre era tan escandaloso. Sin embargo, tenía que conseguir ese mapa a como diera lugar.

Permaneció unos instantes con el índice en la barbilla y la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo, y como iluminación divina, algo le vino a la mente –Vuelvo en un momento caballeros- mientras regresaba con su segundo al mando.

-¿Se va a dar por vencido capitán?- pregunto Gibbs al ver como regresaba Jack y tomaba la jaula.

-"Vencido" no me es una palabra conocida, maestre Gibbs- contestó brevemente mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia es capitán Scurnodoiv con jaula en mano.

Y como lo había dicho, Jack volvió rápidamente, y de un golpe colocó la jaula sobre la mesa, justo en frente del Capitán.

-Este es el trato: Usted me da ese mapa y a cambio yo le entregare… esto- dijo tranquilamente con un tono algo seductor mientras señalaba con el índice al mono-

Scurnodoiv vio el interior de la jaula como si fuera un animal extraño -¿Y parra que querria una bolsa de huesos? En mi barrco ya hay suficiente comida parra todo un ejerrcito- repentinamente, el animalito comenzó a saltar asustado por toda la jaula, como si hubiera entendido el comentario de Scurnodoiv.

-No se come, caballero- contestó Jack un poco ofendido -este no es un mono… si no una poderosa hechicera… atrapada en el cuerpo de un mono, si usted es el dueño, ella obedecerá todas sus ordenes- termino de explicar para después mostrar una confiada sonrisa.

Entre la tripulación reinó el silencio, todos se miraban unos a otros hasta que no pudieron mas y explotaron en carcajadas. -¿No me creen?- pregunto manteniendo la misma confianza que hasta ahora.

-Pues verra, capitán…- dijo el alemán, tratando de copiar el estilo burlesco de Jack –Usted disculparra, perro hasta no ver una prrubea clarra y prresisa no puedo crreer en su palabrra-

Jack sonrió- ¿una prueba como esta?- saco su arma y dándole un tiro de lleno al pobre animalito, lanzo la jaula frente a la tripulación para que confirmaran que justamente seguía vivo. -¿Lo ven? Es inmortal, todos saben que las hechiceras son inmortales (en realidad Jack no sabía si esto era verdad, pero esperaba que los alemanes tampoco lo supieran)- sonrió orgullosamente al ver la mirada atónita de Scurnodoiv.

-Hágala aparrecer- ordenó el alemán impaciente, al parecer, Jack Sparrow logró captar por completo su atención.

-¿A quién?- pregunto Jack, sabiendo, claro, la respuesta.

-A su muy "querrida hechicerra" capitán- estas palabras le borraron la sonrisa a Jack –Este… ¿no prefiere que le vuelva a disparar?- preguntó nervioso, volviendo a fingir la sonrisa

La mirada poco amigable de Scurnodoiv le dio a entender que esa no era una opción.-este… lamento darle malas noticias, capitán… pero me es imposible acceder a su demanda- Jack pensaba en una buena escusa para evitar que el alemán comenzara a dudar de su palabra. –Para que la "hechizera" pueda aparecer…son …hem…necesarias algunas…mmm…condiciones.-

-¿¡QUE CONDICIONES?!- Grito furioso clavando su garfio sobre la mesa, comenzando a impacientarse por los balbuceos de Jack.

-Necesita… haber luna llena… hem… poner la jaula sobre su cabeza…y… mm…dar tres vueltas contra las manecillas del reloj- mintió lo más rápido que pudo aun sorprendido del grito de Scurnodoiv -…y gritar: ¡¡PODEROSA HECHIZERA…hem… LIBERATE!!- grito esto último levantando ambos brazos y haciendo una muy convincente actuación, aunque la mirada de los alemanes no reflejaba mucho agrado por tal ritual.

Scurnodoiv se quedo mirando a "Jack" unos momentos mientras peinaba una de las esquinas de su grueso bigote, como si considerara la propuesta del Capitán Sparrow – ¿Esta segurro de que esto de verrdad funciona?- le pregunto a Jack aun dudoso.

-Tan seguro como que mi nombre es Jack Sparrow- afirmo recargando su brazo sobre la jaula y acercaba su rostro al de Scurnodoiv. -¿Tenemos un trato?- Extendió su mano esperando cerrar el negocio, pero el Capitán alemán tenía otros planes. -Tenemos un trrato- sonrió orgullosamente mientras extendía su mano, pero por un movimiento rápido, en vez de tomar la mano de Jack, arrebato la jaula de abajo de su brazo, provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio. –Perro como entenderrá, capitán, crreo que es necesarrio que comprruebe por mis prropios ojos, que lo que usted me acaba de decirr sea verrdad- Acto seguido, se puso de pie, presumiendo su notable estatura que Jack miro con horror, temiendo que pudiera asesinarlo con tan solo pisarlo.-A menos… de que este mono no sea más que un frraude, en ese caso me verre obligado a trransforrmarrte en "Choucroute"- dijo, para después soltar una malévola carcajada y dirigirse tambaleantemente hacia la salida, seguido por su segundo al mando, un hombre de mediana edad con un poco menos de estatura que su capitán, regordete y calvo que caminaba graciosamente . Jack trago saliva mientras perdía de vista a los dos hombres.

-¿Todo está bien capitán?- pregunto Gibbs preocupado a ver como Jack se acercaba hacia él con una expresión de terror imposible de esconder.

-Eso depende de que signifique la palabra "Choucroute", maestre Gibbs- respondió con la misma expresión de preocupación y la mirada perdida.

-¿"Choucroute", señor?... pues me parece que es un platillo alemán hecho principalmente con carne molida y embutidos, señor- contestó aun sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Eso me temía- suspiro con aun mas preocupación para después dar un enorme trago a la botella que tenía en la mano su segundo al mando.

Mientras tanto en el Perla Negra…

Mientras el cielo se tornaba más oscuro, los dos piratas que habían sido elegidos para custodiar a la preciada mercancía de su Capitán Jack Sparrow, la Señorita Lorelai Beluscci, al parecer parecía estar quieta, dormía quizá en el Camarote del capitán, pero esto no era suficiente para Pintel y Raggetti, aunque tenían todo el ron que sus gargantas podían aguantar, la soledad del momento hacia que odiaran su suerte, podrían estar ahora mismo disfrutando de placenteras compañías, pero no… estaban en la cubierta del Perla Negra, mirando la puerta que los separaba de la joven italiana.

-¿Podríamos divertirnos con ella?—dijo algo emocionado Pintel.

-Estás loco, el Capitán te mataría, debe estar en perfectas condiciones.- respondió sentándose en un barril.

-Pero no soporto esto… si el Capitán piensa que eso…- señalo la puerta. -Si es tan importante, ¿Por qué diablos no lo cuida él?- le dio un sorbo a su botella de ron.

-porque él es el capitán…--Raggetti se acomodaba el ojo de madera en su cuenca. Mientras su compañero, se levantaba y mostraba su pistola.--¿Qué vas a hacer Pintel?

-Yo creo q si la dejamos "dormida", bien "dormida", podremos ir a divertirnos…- dijo apuntando a la puerta.

-¡por la providencia del cielo! Estás loco…-comenzó a forcejear con él, y en un momento un tiro agujereo la puerta de madera, exactamente en la cerradura, destruyéndola completamente.

-Ya la mataste- susurró Pintel con el corazón helado.

-¿Yo? Si fue tu pistola…- trato de defenderse el otro pirata.

-Yo solo estaba bromeando…- dijo levantando los hombros, caminaron hasta la puerta, la abrieron de una patada, y ahí estaba Lore, en una esquina del camarote, asustada, y agarrando con miedo un candelabro de plata.

-¡maledetos! ¿Qué quieren de mi?- grito ella.

-Si… está bien… - dijo Pintel cerrando la puerta. Pero el error garrafal de los dos piratas, fue el no haberse percatado que la cerradura no existía mas, sin embargo, a la joven no le paso por alto ese pequeño detalle.

Unos minutos después, Lore se estaba escabulléndose en la cubierta del Perla Negra, percatándose que esos "estúpidos piratas", como ella los denominaba, no se aparecieran ahí. Pensó en saltar y nadar, pero eso sería muy arriesgado, después miro el bote listo para bajarlo hacia las aguas, miro la isla que estaba cerca del barco, y pensó ir a pedir ayuda. Si eso haría, pedir socorro, que alguien le salvara de esta atrocidad de vivir entre piratas.

Mientras intentaba remar, sin mucho éxito, pero trataba de hacerlo, iba pensando, que clase de lugar seria ese, no parecía estar siendo atacado por esos piratas, y al no ver la niebla, pudo divisar que definitivamente no podría pedir mucha ayuda, ese lugar era perfecto para aquellos que ella aborrecía.

-¡Dio!- exclamó, mientras llegaba a las orillas de la playa, salió del bote, ahora no solo estaba rodeada de mas piratas, si no que el olor era el puro ron, mujeres riéndose descontroladamente, un lugar del perfecto pecado, era como ese Sodoma y Gomorra, que había leído en la Biblia, pero jamás pensó que ella podría haberlo encontrado, ¿acaso Dios no lo había destruido?

En esos momentos no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero había algo que le quedaba muy claro: no debía dejarse atrapar de nuevo.

La figura de la joven italiana era iluminada por la luz de la Luna mientras se escabullía por el muelle en busca de ayuda, encontrando a cada paso cajas, barriles o escaleras que le servían de escondite en caso de ver alguna sombra acercándose. Tenía la esperanza de que algunas de las sombras pertenecieran a un honrado marino que la ayudara a salir de ese infierno, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecían al darse cuenta de que no eran más que piratas. Así continuo algunos minutos que para ella parecieron horas.

-Esto es inútil- se lamentó atrás de algunas cajas mientras se sentaba en el frio y húmedo suelo, a su alrededor no había ni una sola persona, el único ser vivo además de ella eran las ratas, al parecer estaba en una parte del muelle que había sido abandonada. -¿A dónde me trajo ese maledeto?- se pregunto a sí misma, refiriendo se claramente a Jack, acto seguido, abrazo fuertemente ambas rodillas y oculto su rostro entre ellas. En verdad estaba asustada, nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, en realidad ni siquiera sabía que existieran.

Atrás de ella, pudo escuchar claramente como alguien se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba, aunque sabía que no podía ser más que otro asqueroso pirata, la curiosidad la obligo a dar un vistazo, cuidadosamente se asomo en una le las esquinas de la caja y pudo ver con horror que precisamente se trataba de un pirata, pero no de uno cualquiera, sino el más grande que nunca antes hubiera visto, tenía un aspecto agresivo, aunque sus pequeños ojos le hacían pensar que no era muy listo, sin embargo, ella prefería no ser descubierta, por lo que decidió volver a ocultarse, pero noto algo que llamo su atención: en donde debería estar su mano izquierda había un enorme garfio, del cual colgaba una jaula con "Jack" adentro.

Scurnodoiv levanto la jaula a la altura de su rostro y le dedico al pequeño animal una escalofriante y torcida sonrisa provocando que el mono saltara asustado dentro de su prisión. –Ahorra… pequeño, verremos si tu dueño vive o muerre- dijo con un tono casi tan espeluznante como su sonrisa, acto seguido, metió la mano en la jaula y saco a "Jack" de esta.

Lore no perdía de vista la escena, aunque era cierto que "su tierno amigo" no resulto ser tan tierno, en realidad no quería que le hicieran daño.

El gigantesco hombre coloco a la "hechicera" de forma brusca sobre su calva, haciendo a un lado su sombrero, lo que sorprendió a Lore, quien ahora veía la escena no con preocupación sino con curiosidad, inmediatamente el hombre comenzó a realizar el ritual descrito por el capitán Sparrow, provocando aun más confusión en la joven Italiana.

Cuando Scurnodoiv terminó no pudo evitar notar que lo tenía sobre su cabeza no era no hechicera, sino q aun tenía un mono. Decidiendo así, volver a repetir el ritual una… y otra…. Y otra vez. Hasta que comenzó a enfadarse y Jack a marearse; siempre obteniendo el mismo resultado: un mono bañado con la luz de la luna, con la piel putrefacta y de aspecto horrendo.

Para ese entonces, Lore tenía que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para evitar soltar una carcajada y ser descubierta por aquel hombre que más bien representaba a un "rinoceronte bailarín", hasta que no pudo más y una leve risa se escapo entre sus dedos, no pasando desapercibida por Scurnodoiv.

El enorme hombre miro con desconfianza las cajas de donde el ruido había salido, y sin soltar a "Jack" se aproximo sigilosamente hacia el lugar y con un movimiento rápido miro tras las cajas, sin embargo no vio a nadie, viro la cabeza para ambos lado en busca de alguien que pudiera estar espiándolo, pero no había nadie, repentinamente, sintió un dolor terrible justo en la nuca que lo obligo a caer de frente, dándole a "Jack" la oportunidad perfecta para zafarse de la gruesa mano de Scurnodoiv y salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Scurnodoiv levanto la mirada y pudo ver a una hermosísima joven de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules que lo miraba con horror, entre sus brazos tenía un viejo remo que tal vez encontró casualmente, lo que podría explicar el fuerte dolor que sintió en la nuca. El alemán la miro furioso por haber tenido el atrevimiento de golpearlo, lo que provocó que la joven se intimidara; pero su mirada cambio repentinamente al darse cuenta de algo: el mono ya no estaba, y esa joven apareció de la nada, eso solo podía significar que… ¡ESA JOVEN ERA LA HECHIZERA!

Con un poco de esfuerzo, el enorme hombre logro ponerse de pie y comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente a Lore, quien quedo petrificada a sentir la mirada tan lujuriosa de aquel hombre, parecía como si estuviera hipnotizado por la belleza de la italiana, en su rostro comenzó a formarse una retorcida sonrisa –al fin te decidiste a salirr- dijo orgulloso sin poder creerlo aun.

La joven no sabía a qué se refería ese hombre, pero no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces trato de correr lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieran, pero Scurnodoiv, adivinando sus intenciones, la tomó del brazo con su única mano y la atrajo hacia él de una forma tan perversa que el cuerpo de Lore se petrifico por completo.

Scurnodoiv tomó el frágil rostro de la muchacha entre sus enormes dedos para poder verlo mejor –Al parrecerr no solo erres poderrosa si no también hermosa- se burló de la desdicha de la joven mientras ella movía el rostro con desesperación por liberarse, pero solo provocó que el alemán la sujetara con más fuerza –serra mejorr que te comporrtes. Ahorra yo soy tu dueño- le recordó con un tono amenazador, provocando que saliera del trance.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?! ¡Selvatici! (salvaje)- gritó mas enfadada que asustada al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre, al igual que Jack, solo la miraba como un objeto. -¡Quíteme las manos de encima!- gritó furiosa mientras lograba liberarse de su agarre. Scurnodoiv tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, hace un momento esa chica estaba muerta de miedo y ahora le hablaba con una total falta de respeto… ¡A él!... ¡El pirata más temido de los mares alemanes!

Una retorcida sonrisa se formo en el rostro de el alemán, aunque su grueso bigote no lo hacía fácil de notar –Veo que también tienes agallas… eso me gusta aun más- dijo esto último volviendo a tomar del brazo a la chica. –¡¡Señorr Spitz!!- Llamó a su segundo al mando, quien permanecía apartado del lugar por órdenes de su capitán. -¡¡SPITZ!!- volvió a llamar al hombre, quien de inmediato llego corriendo.

-¿Si señorr?- preguntó el agitado hombre, con el mismo asentó alemán que su superior.

-Lleva a la hechizerra al barrco- le ordeno mientras hacía que Spitz tomara el brazo de Lorelai, quien no dejaba de forcejear y al mismo tiempo lo intimidaba con su afilado garfio (creo que cabe mencionar que al capitán Scurnodoiv le encanta intimidar a los demás con su garfio) –Yo los alcanzarre mas tarrde, junto con la trripulacion. Perro antes… debo irr a arreglar cierrtos asuntos- dijo esto último sacando el viejo mapa de su saco, para después dirigirse de nuevo hacia la taberna, donde lo esperaba un nervioso Jack Sparrow.

-Capitán, debería tranquilizarse- sugirió Gibbs, al ver como Jack terminaba con su tercera botella de ron –Ese hombre estaba completamente ebrio, posiblemente… "perdido" por el alcohol…hem… tal vez no se tome muy enserio la broma de la "hechizera"- trató de convencerlo por milésima vez.

-Tienes razón, tal vez lo tome con humor- ahora, él trato de convencerse a si mismo mientras ponía sobre la barra la botella vacía.

-¿Scurnodoiv? …¡Ja!... es el hombre más agresivo que he conocido- comentó el entrometido cantinero, destruyendo toda esperanza de Jack de sobre vivir -¿Recuerdan al viejo Smith?- preguntó mientras pasaba un asqueroso pedazo de tela sobre la mesa con intenciones de limpiarla.

-¿Smith? …Smith… Smith…- se repetía Jack una y otra vez con la mirada fija en el techo y el índice en la barbilla, esforzándose por recordar. – ¡Ha, sí! El agradable anciano que comenzaba a cacarear siempre que bebía de más.- exclamó orgulloso de haber logrado recordar a aquel regordete y bajito hombre.

-Ese mismo- reafirmo el cantinero mientras volvía a pasar el grasiento trapo por la barra –Hace unos meses, Smith dejo caer una botella de licor y salpico las botas de Scurnodoiv… y después… bueno, solo les diré que aquel día, Scurnodoiv se consiguió un ancla nueva- terminó de relatar mientras liberaba una leve risa de burla hacia Jack.

El rostro del capitán palideció –Creo… creo que necesitare otra de estas- dijo nervioso, mientras señalaba la botella sobre la barra y tragaba saliva con dificultad.

Pero una enorme mano sobre su hombro le dio a entender que no tendría suficiente tiempo para disfrutar de su vicio. Con un movimiento brusco, Scurnodoiv le dio media vuelta Jack para tenerlo frente a frente sin que pudiera protestar –Hem…- Sparrow trató de decir algún argumento ingenioso, o al menos rogar clemencia pero fue interrumpido por el alemán.

-No diga nada…- ordenó. Acto seguido, puso el mapa en la mano de Jack –¡¡ESTE ES EL MEJORR TRRATO QUE HAYA HECHO!! Se lo asegurro capitán… hem… ¿cuál dijo que erra su nombre?- gritó emocionado mientras tomaba a Jack de los hombros y lo sacudía.

-he…Jack… hem… Sparrow, ¡Capitán Jack Sparrow!- contestó saliendo de su asombro, aunque no de su confusión, volteó a ver su mano y pudo ver el mapa, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado ahí.

-Capitán Sparrow, un placer haber hecho negocios con usted ¡La hechicerra es prreciosa! – agregó aun mas exaltado, dándole a entender a Jack que aquel hombre no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Y ¿Qué le pareció la "hechicerra" capitán?- pregunto Jack, imitando su acento burlonamente mientras que desenrollaba el mapa.

-¡ES MAGNIFICA! ¡HERRMOSA Y FRRAGIL COMO MUÑECA DE PORRCELANA, PERRO AL MISMO TIEMPO ES SALVAJE Y AGRRESIVA! ¡COMO LAS DE MI PAIS!... aunque parece italiana.- gritaba como loco mientras se acercaba a su tripulación para partir.

-Ca…capitán ¿No le recordó a…- dijo Gibbs quien había estado atento a cada palabra del alemán.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero eso es imposible; mi "mercancía" está perfectamente vigilada y a salvo en mi barco, señor Gibbs- dijo sin preocupación alguna, mientras extendía el mapa en el aire y lo miraba con orgullo –Por cierto, ¿Quién se quedo "domando a la fiera"?- agregó sin quitar la vista de su nueva adquisición.

-Me parece que Pintel y Raggetti, señor- dijo tratando de recordar a las pobres victimas.

Tan solo escuchar eso le basto a Jack para confirmar que Lore ya no estaba en el Perla. De inmediato, volvió a enrollar el mapa, lo metió bajo su faja y se acomodó el sombrero –Reúna a la tripulación- ordenó fastidiado. –Vamos por la muchacha antes de que extinga a los alemanes- dijo refiriéndose a la habitual agresividad de la joven italiana mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la salida y Gibbs hacia la tripulación.

-¡Entrra al bote de una maldita vez!- grito Spitz mientras trataba, por medio de empujones, de meter a la joven en un bote de remos, pero Lore no se lo hacía nada fácil, en cada oportunidad que tenía golpeaba al alemán y forcejeaba tratando de escapar.

Una vez que la joven italiana estuvo dentro del bote, el pirata comenzó a remar, dejando atrás el muelle. Pero al ver al resto de la tripulación alemana acercándose se detuvo en seco para esperarlos.

-¿Aun aquí? Señorr Spitz- pregunto Scurnodoiv molesto mientras que sus hombres comenzaban a abordar.

-Es que la muchacha no es muy cooperradorra, capitán- se disculpo mientras sujetaba firmemente a la italiana.

-no te prreocupes, ya aprrenderra a obedecerr- contesto su capitán mientras abordaba el comprimido bote y después sujetaba el rostro de la joven una vez más para admirarlo… de verdad era hermosa, aunque su expresión agresiva hacia que su rostro se arrugara. –Ya quita esa carra, prreciosa… te vamos a trratar muy bien- dijo el sarcásticamente mientras que escuchaba las risas malévolas de su tripulación. –Y a cambio tu me harras el pirrata más rico y poderroso de todos los marres- finalizó su discurso, soltando el rostro de Lore.

-No tengo idea de lo que está hablando ¡todos ustedes están ebrios!- Reclamó furiosa mientras trataba desesperadamente de que Spitz la soltara -¡LES ORDENO QUE ME DEJEN!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras acercaba su rostro amenazador hacia Scurnodoiv, quien no se intimido en lo más mínimo.

-Les recomiendo que le hagan caso…- se escucho una voz muy conocida e igual de odiada por Lore -…créanme, no querrán hacerla enojar.- bromeo Jack con media sonrisa mientras asechaba con su espada la cabeza de Scurnodoiv.

-¡¿Qué DEMO… Capitán Sparrow, usted y yo tuvimos un trrato y yo cumplí con mi parte. ¿¡QUE ACASO ESTA ES UNA TRRAICION!?- Scurnodoiv gritó furioso sin perder de vista la espada de Jack que estaba a escasos centímetros de su frente.

-Al contrario, capitán. Vengo a salvarle la vida- dijo sarcástico mientras que su tripulación llegaba por detrás y comenzaba a desenvainar sus espadas y pistolas. –Lo que usted se está llevando no es ninguna "hechicerra" solamente es mi rehén.- dijo diplomáticamente mientras que todos los alemanes volteaban a ver a Lore quien se sonrojo al sentir las miradas.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!... Usted dijo… el mono- Scurnodoiv tartamudeaba nervioso al no saber lo que ocurría.

-A, si. Mis más sinceras disculpas por lo de el mono, fue una pequeña confusión- se disculpo descaradamente –Pero si desea puede probar suerte con el perico- agregó burlonamente, provocando risas entre su tripulación. –Ahora… si fuera tan amable de devolverme "eso"…- dijo señalando a Lore quien frunció el ceño al ser nombrada como un objeto.-… podríamos negociar el mapa.-

Scurnodoiv volteo a ver a la italiana y después a Jack –Eso serra inecesarrio capitán Sparrow- dijo malévolamente, provocando confusión en Jack –¡PORRQUE PIENSO QUEDARRME CON LOS DOS!- grito furioso mientras de un salto embestía a Jack con su intimidante garfio, dando así la señal de que la pelea había comenzado.

De inmediato, todos los piratas, de ambas tripulaciones corrieron a defender a su capitán mientras que estos ya habían comenzado a chocar espadas.

La pelea era muy reñida aunque los alemanes eran más grandes y fuertes, los del Perla demostraron saber usar mejor las espadas.

El sonido metálico que producían sus armas era espectacular, al igual que el rugir de los cañones de sus armas. Las tripulaciones comenzaban a formar una carambola imposible de separar. Mientras que en el centro de esta, peleaban a muerte, Jack y Scurnodoiv. Sus habilidades con la espada eran muy parecidas, aunque el alemán tenía la ventaja de su colosal tamaño, la habilidad de Jack con la espada lo opacaba notablemente.

Spitz notó que su capitán estaba teniendo problemas pero en vez de ir en su ayuda decidió escapar al barco, llevándose a Lore con él. -¡DEJAME IR!- gritó la italiana, llamando la atención de Jack.

-O…Oye tú ¡regresa aquí!- gritó Jack bajando su guardia. Dándole a Scurnodoiv oportunidad de acorralarlo contra la pared.

-Parrese que él capitán Sparrow no es más que una basura con la espada- se burlo Scurnodoiv, acercando su rostro amenazador al de Jack. –¿Un último deseo antes de morir, gusano?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…tengo una pregunta- contestó Jack con un tono tranquilo a pesar de estar en medio de una feroz batalla entre dos tripulaciones.-¿Alguna vez te has rascado con la mano equivocada?- pregunto con curiosidad, refiriéndose al garfio del alemán.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido, cosa que Jack aprovechó para saltar al mar e ir al rescate de su querida "mercancía".

-¡Capitán!- grito Gibbs preocupado, pensando que Jack había sido herido.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Cúbreme!- gritó Jack desde el agua, para después ir detrás del pequeño bote.

Cuando Spitz notó que alguien los seguía sacó su pistola, apuntándole a Jack –Despide…- pero fue interrumpido por un golpe con el remo, de parte de Lore.

-Adiós- se rio Lore mientras veía caer a su captor al agua. La italiana dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo del bote. Pero su calma fue interrumpida cuando la enorme mano del alemán salió del agua y comenzó a subir al bote. Instintivamente, Lore lo volvió a golpear con el remo, provocando que el hombre volviera a caer al agua; pero el alemán no se dio por vencido e intentó por segunda vez regresar al bote, aunque una vez más su intento fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Lorelai estaba mortalmente asustada, se aferraba al remo como si fuera su única esperanza de vivir, esperando que el alemán hiciera su próximo intento por abordar. -¿Dónde… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- comenzó a gritar histérica al ver una mano salía de agua nuevamente e intentaba abordar.

-¿Estas bie…- Jack trató de subir al barco, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe con remo en la cara, que lo obligo a regresar al agua. -¡¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?! ¡SOY YO!- reclamó Jack frotándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Ya lo sé!- grito Lore desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jack gruñó fastidiado para después sumergirse en el agua, cosa que preocupo a Lore -¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto preocupada mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua. La respuesta a su pregunta le llego de sorpresa cuando Jack volteo el bote obligándola a caer al agua. Una vez ahí, Jack la jalo hasta el Perla aunque no sin recibir quejas y pataleos por parte de la joven.

-¡Suélteme!- dijo la joven tratando de zafarse de las manos del Capitán Sparrow, sin embargo el parecía disfrutar de los improvisados golpes y ansias de libertad por parte de Lorelai.-¡déjeme! ¡Suélteme!- continuó quejándose mientras Jack la obligada a abordar el Perla.

-Tranquila…- susurró Jack al oído de su prisionera, mientras la seguía sujetando del brazo.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- pudo darle un golpe en el abdomen, pero Jack no se equivoco, se contrajo sí, pero con la otra mano pudo sobar su adolorida barriga, y con firmeza seguía sujetando del brazo de Lorelai.

-Escúchame: en vez de ponerte tan desesperante, deberías agradecerme por la cortesía que te acabo de conceder, niña.- la miro de reojo, después desviando su mirada hacia sus hombres que luchaban sin cesar.

-¡Que! IO? Per cce?- preguntó con indignación, mientras posaba un mirada azul de odio, a las pupilas del pirata.

-¿Por qué?- miro el cielo, y con complacencia, decidió responder la irónica pregunta de su rehén. —Te acabo de salvar de un destino incierto, un destino que de seguro no te hubiera gustado.- miro a los contrincantes piratas.-créeme de verdad lo hubieras odiado.-

-Tanto como odio este apestoso bote, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre esos piratas y los otros?... ¡ninguna!- se respondió con firmeza.

-Pues tal vez no, tal vez no hay diferencias entre piratas, salvo excepciones- dijo dándose aires de grandeza.-pero esos "Caballeros", no te hubieran tratado con la misma cortesía con la que te trata esta tripulación, te hubiera mostrado otro tipo de cortesía y trato muy poco ortodoxo, al que ya estas acostumbrada.

Ella lo miro sin entender aun, tratando de quitar las manos del pirata, que fuertemente le sujetaban el brazo, después de todavía luchar contra los indómitos movimientos de su rehén, Jack Sparrow, miro a Vince y Raggetti, dándole ordenes que se llevaran a Lorelai, a su camarote. Y claro, dando su fidelidad al máximo, los piratas obedecieron a su Capitán.

-Se quedan en la puerta, cuidado que se escape, tengan cuidado, es muy escurridiza la chiquilla.—dijo dando sus últimas indicaciones, giro para aproximarse a su siguiente objetivo, pero dudoso, volvió a darse vuelta, y con la mano derecha en su barbilla, miraba al cielo. -y cuidado con tratar de interactuar con ella, solo cuídenla, nada más ¡Cuidar!—terminado esto, volvió a caminar.

Se acercó a los barandales y con una suma fuerza y determinación, se proponía dar término a la pelea de sus hombres contra la del otro capitán, a quien veía como un enemigo de menor rango. Vio el ahincó de sus hombres por vencer a los piratas alemanes, la fidelidad por su barco y Capitán, al menos eso quería creer Jack Sparrow, ya que podría ser que estaban peleando por sus propias vidas, por su propio pellejo y no por un festival de derroche de orgullo ni por las acciones ambiciosas de su capitán, claro este era un sentimiento que permanecía refundido muy dentro de ellos.

Saco su revólver y dio dos disparos al cielo, mientras alzaba sus brazos como si un albatros haya caído al muelle.

-Creo Caballeros que ya es tiempo, ¡Tiempo!— dijo el Capitán, gritándole a sus hombres.-Prepárense- termino de decir, dando a entender a sus hombres, que estuvieran prestos a zarpar.

-Bien, es tiempo… ¡Tiempo!- dijo Gibbs, termino de golpear a un hombre, y dio el punto de apertura a la culminación de la pelea. Los piratas del Perla, comenzaron a luchar con un espíritu indómito, y una fuerza, que cada vez que derribaban a su contrincante iban corriendo al Perla, para de una vez salir del embrollo en el que los había metido su Capitán. De un momento a otro, todos los piratas del Perla Negra, la leyenda de los mares, ya estaban riéndose de los caídos hombres del barco alemán.

-Adiós Caballeros, espero que no se enfaden por haberles mojado el atuendo.--dijo riéndose y moviendo su mano en señal de un "adiós". —y Capitán Cornudo…

-Scurnodoiv, ¡idiota!—le dijo el otro Capitán, mientras vaciaba de su sombrero toda el agua salada.

-bueno si… Scurndo…Curdoiv…nurvovcor..corndu.- repetía Jack mirando al cielo, con la mirada desconcertada. -es igual, Capitán Cornudo, le agradezco su indirecta amabilidad, me llevo su mapa y la mágica muchacha que salió del mono.--dijo riéndose, mientras su barco se perdía entre la neblina, y desde lo lejos, se podía escuchar las maldiciones del Capitán Scurnodoiv, frases que podía entender, y frases que no podía ni si quiera sabía si eran palabras, supuestamente serian insultos, pensaba Jack.

-Me las vas a pagar Jack Sparrow, aun no conoces al Capitán Scurnodoiv. —termino de decir, mientras sus ojos expresaban odio y furor.

--

Una semana había pasado, y la misma rutina había sumergido al Perla Negra, la joven Beluscci, buscaba de todas formas escapar de su infierno, Jack Sparrow tratando de frustrar cada intento de su rehén, tratando de sacar de las casillas a Lorelai, la tripulación, soportar los insultos de la joven italiana, a la cual ni siquiera podían ni disparar, para su propia convicción de regaño. La misma mañana en la que se cumplía dos semanas, de la afrenta hacia el Capitán Scurnodoiv, la joven Italiana, quien no salía del camarote de Jack, si no para tomar sol, amarrada a los aparejos, decidió tratar de hablar y razonar con el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

-Escúcheme, insulso y pusilánime—dijo Lorelai, moviendo la cuerda con la que permanecía amarrada al aparejo. —Necesito asearme, se que para usted y su tripulación, esa acción no representa nada, pero para una dama como yo, es definitivamente excelsa y fundamental, así que exijo que me lleve a un lugar donde pueda yo poder asearme. —termino de explicar gritándole al Capitán, quien permanecía inmóvil, con cara de molestia, por los ladridos que producía su rehén.

-pues en primer lugar trata de hablar y no ladres. —le contesto riéndose.

-Pero que descaro, le estoy diciendo que necesito asearme, así que haga lo que sea para que yo pueda hacerlo.- dijo la italiana cruzando los brazos.

Jack la miro con simpatía, a pesar que traía esos atuendos, su rehén lucia como esas muñecas de porcelana, solo de apariencia, porque sus manos de "porcelana" eran capaces de destruir el más duro marfil. Su rostro estaba algo bronceado, sus mejillas coloradas, sus labios rosas, y sus ojos brillar por el sol que destellaba en el cielo.

-Está bien.- determinó el Capitán, lo que causo sorpresa en Lorelai, ya que pensaba escuchar rechazo y burla ante su atípica solicitud, innecesaria para los piratas.- pensé que te alegrarías, pareces sorprendida.

-Bueno… ¿Cuándo será?—pregunto la joven, evadiendo la profunda mirada del pirata.

-Más pronto de lo que te imaginas. —dijo levantándose del barril de madera, que estaba en frente de Lorelai.

--

-Está seguro de esto, ¿Capitán Sparrow?- preguntó un anonadado Gibbs, que trataba de seguir el paso apurado de su Capitán.

-¿Cuáles son tus dudas?—dijo Jack acercándose a los aparejos, y mirando lo cerca que estaba una hermosa Isla. -El ancla, ¡ya!- dijo dándole las órdenes correspondientes a su tripulación.

-No cree que esto daría cabida a que la muchacha intentara escapar, y lo que es peor aun… lograra hacerlo.- dijo poniéndole énfasis en sus últimas palabras. Esto hizo que parara en seco, puso su índice derecho en el mentón, mirando al cielo, como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta correcta en el despejado cielo azul.

-Sin embargo, un rehén feliz, es un rehén menos peligroso, lo único que quiere es algo de sus viejas costumbres, innecesarias para mí, pero para una chica de su alcurnia, y con la cabeza tan ligera. Pues supongo que la higiene para ella es de mayor importancia que otras actividades para mi. —dijo alzando las manos con histeria para apurar el arduo trabajo de sus piratas.

-supongo, Señor, pero también debo suponer que la cuidara, ¿no es cierto?- dijo acercándose a él.

-Maestre Gibbs, Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow- dijo dando por termino a el absurdo miedo de la inseguridad de su prisionera.

Al poco tiempo, ya estaban a una distancia de la isla, mientras los botes transportaban entre las tranquilas aguas celestes a las blancas arenas de las orillas de la Isla. En uno de los botes iba Gibbs, Jack, Vince y Lorelai, obviamente sus manos estaban amarradas, solo en caso que quiera ejercer su albedrío.

Cuando los botes tocaron las orillas, los piratas desembarcaron, también llevando algunos barriles vacíos para agua, ya que tal vez podría haber un arrollo para obtener agua fresca, y también algunas de ron, solo si daba el caso de querer seguir su vida de fiesta.

-Bien, puedes ver que no soy tan "maledeto" como osas decirme, creo que esto habla muy bien de mi.- dijo Jack mirando con determinación a la joven Beluscci.

-Lo único que me dice esto es que su racionalidad es más pequeña que sus ideas.-miro al cielo con una sonrisa ligera, después caminando al lado opuesto del capitán, mientras que el todavía trataba de descifrar las palabras de Lore.

-Bueno pues… te concedí tu deseo, conozco esta isla, hay un río cerca de aquí, ahí puedes hacer… lo que están… acostumbradas a hacer las jóvenes de… tu clase… creo.--dijo algo dudoso.

-Cosas que gente como usted jamás entendería, lo sé. Ahora me dice, por donde es.- dijo Lorelai.

-"¿Acaso cree que soy su criado?"- pensó Jack mientras conducía a su rehén al prometido arrollo, mientras sujetaba con fuerzas la cuerda que sujetaba a Lorelai. Una vez ahí, la joven no pudo esconder su asombro, el arrollo que tenía una parte del caudal ancho, tenía las aguas claras, además brillaban por que su cristalinas aguas, chocaban como un espejo con los rayos de sol que cruzaban entre el frondoso ramaje, que se caía entre algunas de las vegetaciones. Flores y hermosos colores que se combinaban con el lugar, como si toda aquella hermosura haya sido pintada por un pincel, y todo sea un magnifico lienzo.

-Aquí es.- dijo Jack desatando las cuerdas que sujetaban las muñecas de su rehén.

-Es maravilloso.- respondió aun anonadada.-Es perfecto, -dijo caminado hasta la orilla del arrollo, se puso de rodillas y mojo sus manos con la frescura de sus aguas.-¿Qué espera para irse?

-No, No, no me iré, es peligroso, tú has como si no estuviera aquí.-aclaró el capitán con una naturalidad y cinismo que no dejaba de sorprender a Lorelai.

-¡Fuera!- dijo arrojándole lodo y piedras, que encontró sumergido en el arrollo.

El Capitán Sparrow, corrió y solo pudo ponerse a espaldas de unas palmeras y matorrales.

-¡No me iré! No confío en ti.- dijo limpiándose el lodo de la cara.-pero no seré inoportuno, prometo por mi honor de pirata que no te molestare.-dijo riendo.

-no le creo- dijo incorporándose, y sosteniendo más lodo entre sus manos.

-hablo en serio, lo prometo, y una promesa de un pirata, según el código es muy valiosa, casi tan valiosa como la de un clérigo, político o votos nupciales…-sonrió el capitán.

-está bien…- dijo sonriendo también, no podía dudar que el cinismo de su captor, avances eran tan embargador y realmente gracioso.

-entonces…- dijo sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la palmera.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo preguntándole a casi toda la tripulación del Perla, escondida entre los matorrales, con un mismo objetivo, buscar algún tipo de entretenimiento.

-Solo tratábamos de encontrar algo que hacer…- respondió Raggetti con suma emotividad.

-Pues se van a buscar a otro lugar, limpien la cubierta, arreglen las velas, cosas que deben hacer…fuera…. ¡Fuera!- gritó con molestia, al ver la inmovivilidad de sus hombres, saco su arma.-bueno con esto entenderán.- e inmediatamente los piratas se alejaban del sitio.- desvergonzados.- dijo Jack guardando su pistola.

-a cordo?... que passa ahí?- preguntó Lorelai.

-no nada, continua, y por favor date prisa.- dijo Jack cruzando los brazos, -"Como si en verdad una mujer podría apurarse para arreglarse". Pensó.

La italiana se quedo mirando en dirección del lugar donde Jack estaba sentado, trago saliva, y después de unos minutos de dudas, comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta y abrirse la blusa. Se arrodillo hasta el arrollo, y con sus manos recogía agua, posteriormente humedeciendo su cabello, rostro y cuello.

La joven comenzó a refrescarse, dejando percibir con lentitud, cada gota fresca que renovaba su espíritu y su bienestar, mientras que el Capitán Jack Sparrow, trataba de ganarle a sus instintos, de no voltear a observar a la joven, de permanecer mirando el verde del matorral que estaba en frente suyo; pero sus costumbres parecían vencerlo, aun recordaba esa promesa de hacer valer su palabra de pirata, y dejar a la joven en paz y tranquilidad. Saco su inusual brújula de su chaqueta, y comenzó a jugar con ella, abrió la tapilla, y lo que era claro para él, y lo asumió con naturalidad, la aguja de su brújula solo indicaba lo opuesto desde donde él estaba sentado, a la joven que se aseaba a espaldas suyas, pero el quería vencerle a sus instintos algo lujuriosos, y poco decorosos.

-Ya es mucho tiempo…-susurro el pirata mientras guardaba su brújula. -pero como puedo dudar de la capacidad de lentitud de las mujeres en cuestiones de bienestar personal… esta dicho que la muchacha demorara… demasiado. —dijo apoyando su cabeza en la rama caída del tronco que le servía de respaldar.

Pero un grito, que le era familiar, lo saco abruptamente de su posición, era la voz de la joven Beluscci, un grito ahogado y de terror. Inmediatamente hizo que el pirata se incorporara del piso, y volteara sin ninguna duda, hacia donde su rehén se suponía estaría.

-¿Quién es él?—pregunto al ver un hombre de tez morena, con la cara pintada de blanco, mejillas con manchas de tizne en forma de cruces, y apenas algunos pellejos de animal que cubrían sus partes intimas. Aquel hombre era de verdad alto, y escaso de una cara amigable, más bien una seriedad absoluta reinaba en su rostro.

Tenía cargada en el hombro a la joven Lorelai, que no paraba de moverse, tratando con todos sus medios posibles de liberarse de su nuevo captor.

-Era verdad, ¡Era verdad!—dijo la joven volviendo a patalear y golpear con sus puños la espalda de aquel hombre que la cargaba con firmeza.

-¿Qué era verdad?- pregunto Jack aun sin creer lo que acontecía.

-Era verdad… ¡Querías ofrecerme a estos salvajes! ¡Para que me coman! De verdad me ibas a ofrecer a una tribu… maledeto pirata. —grito la joven, a punto de llorar.

-¿Yo?-contesto Jack extrañado, después arqueo la ceja, recordando el trillado discurso que había pronunciado hacia ella, para que comiera.-No sabía de verdad que los deseos indirectos se hacían realidad.-sonrió con gratitud, mientras veía como el nativo blandía su lanza, después se alejaba corriendo con la joven italiana en sus hombros, con gritos, insultos y más.-Gracias por el favor, ya no podía soportar más sus gritos, dijo caminando al lado opuesto del fugitivo.

Unos segundos después, se le podía ver al capitán Sparrow, corriendo con suma prisa, tratando de alcanzar al nativo y a su preciada mercancía en hombros de él.

-¡Alto! ¡Consíguete tu propio tesoro!-dijo tragando saliva, y persistiendo con su peculiar forma de correr, levantando sus manos, en lo alto, y en la mano derecha, blandía su espada.

-¡¿Acaso se arrepintió?!—pregunto muy fuerte la joven, mientras levantaba su mirada, para observar correr al pirata.

-Era mentira, ¡Bien!... ahora…-respondió el.--Has algo para que te libere…-dijo Jack reponiéndose, para seguir corriendo.

-¿Io?--dijo angustiada la joven…-no sé, es su culpa, ahora… ¡ayúdeme! ¡No me deje con estos salvajes!-

Unos minutos mas de persecucion, los tres personajes llegaron a una gran roca, que obstaculizaba el camino, de esa forma, el pirata pudo acorralar al nativo.

-Bien no tienes a donde ir, ahora regrésame mi mercancía…-dijo Jack amenazadoramente. Movía su espada con una sonrisa de éxito anticipada.

Sin embargo de alguna forma furtiva, muchos hombres comenzaron a aparecer por el alrededor y comenzó a ensombrecer el anticipado éxito que proclamaba la victoriosa sonrisa de Jack. Muchos de los nativos, comenzaron a alzar sus lanzas, haciendo un extraño grito.

El sonido gutural, comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, y claro estaba, era una señal de guerra, por lo menos de querer intimidar al pirata que no dejaba de blandir su espada, mientras tragaba saliva.

-Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow…-dijo retrocediendo lentamente hasta topar su espalda con un árbol…-¿savy?-

--

-Me preocupa que el Capitán y la joven se demoren tanto…- dijo Gibbs mientras miraba hacia la dirección por la cual su primera al mando se había dirigido.

-Se debe estar divirtiendo…-respondió con molestia Pintel. —El Capitán es muy egoísta, nada le costaba dejarnos saciar de diversión, nuestros días se vuelven algo aburridos…- dijo el pirata, apoyándose a una palmera.

-¡Barco a la vista!- grito Marty inesperadamente, mientras se subía encima de una roca, y se ponía de puntillas, levantando sus manos.-es decir ¡bote a la vista!—dijo al ver el pequeño bote que se acercaba a la playa, y atrás de él, a un barco alejarse.

Inmediatamente los todos los tripulantes del Perla Negra se incorporaron de su descanso mientras desenvainaban sus espadas.

-¡que un rayo parta el Indico!-dijo Gibbs mientras miraba por su telescopio a los que navegaban en el pequeño bote, posteriormente soltando su instrumento inertemente, hacia las blancas arenas.-Son… es… son William Turner y la Señorita Swan… -

Continuara…

Killer y Ponky: Hiiiiiiiiiii O

Killer: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… disculpen la tardanza pero es que no nos podíamos inspirar para este capítulo TT

Ponky: Sí, una disculpa jeje nnU pero al menos les dimos bastante para leer y esperamos que les haya gustado… nuestra historia se comienza a complicar…

Killer: Exactamente, ahora Jack tiene un nuevo enemigo, pero esperemos que con la ayuda de Will y Elizabeth lo puedan derrotar

Ponky: Por cierto ¿qué harán Will y Elizabeth en esa isla? Oo

Killer: mm… es una buena pregunta, pero creo que tendremos que esperar al siguiente capítulo para averiguarlo nn

Ponky: Creo que sí TT… aprovechando que al fin actualizamos, queremos agradecerles a las personas que nos han apoyado en nuestros pocos capítulos: KarynexLUI, tu fuiste la primer persona en dejarnos un comentario, muchas gracias, nos hiciste sonrojar a las dos n/n

Killer: jaja, cierto, muchas gracias: aLdI, gracias por los ánimos que nos das en tus reviews.

Ponky: Thairis, tus reviews han sido de los que mas nos han gustado, gracias por las críticas tan positivas que nos ayudan a continuar con el fic nn

Killer: Ana Sparrow… gracias, tus comentarios nos animan mucho!

Ponky: Aenor Sachiel, muchas gracias por tu review! Se agradece tu interes.

Killer y Ponky: Bueno… nos vamos el siguiente capitulo, estara muy pronto! Dejen su opinión! Gracias y adios!


	4. Hasta el amanecer

**_Capitulo 4: La segunda estrella, a la derecha y hasta el amanecer._**

El bote había tocado las blancas arenas, mientras los tripulantes divisaban con una expresión de satisfacción al ver a los inmóviles seres que los miraban con extrañeza. Una vez que la pequeña embarcación había sido desocupada, los dos jóvenes viajantes comenzaron a caminar hasta el segundo a mando del Perla Negra, mientras sus botas eran humedecidas por las saladas aguas.

-Señor Gibbs…- dijo el joven extendiéndole la mano y agregando a ello una sonrisa. -Nos fue difícil encontrarlos pero que bueno que lo logramos.-

-Will Turner…- contesto el pirata devolviéndole el saludo. -Pensé que no los volvería a ver- dijo también mirando a la joven.

-¿Cómo está?—pregunto Elizabeth, también dándole su mano.

-Señorita Swann… Que bueno verla.- Contesto con cortesía el pirata. -No quiero ser grosero, pero estoy muy impresionado…Pensé que no los volvería a verlos… ¿A que se debe su inesperada visita?-

-Estamos buscando a Jack…- contesto Will con una voz de resignación. -No es que lo extrañemos, pero… necesitamos su ayuda.-

-Si, lamentablemente mantener nuestra amistad.- dijo Elizabeth, poniéndole énfasis a la última palabra. -tiene por consecuencia cosas inesperadas y no muy buenas.- cerró los ojos y apretó disimuladamente los puños.

-Si, Elizabeth tiene razón, ¿Dónde está?- Dijo Will buscando con la mirada entre los hombres de la playa.

-Pues les diré que la respuesta no la se…- nerviosamente respondió Gibbs. -Se fue por allá.- el dedo del segundo al mando les mostró la dirección -acompañando a…- se callo abruptamente. -bueno…- tocio un poco. - Supuestamente estaba adentro de esa selva… en un río… pero hace rato que no vuelve, fuimos a verificar si todavía estaba ahí, pero no lo encontramos… asumimos que se perdió.- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Entonces tenemos que encontrarlo…- concluyó Elizabeth.

-Pero el tiene esa brújula…- dijo Will algo confundido.

-No creo que se deba a que se haya perdido…-respondió Gibbs -me temo que ella…- se volvió a callar abruptamente.-me refiero a que deber haber algo que no lo deje retornar y eso debe valer mucho, además esta isla huele a un maleficio-comenzaba a hablar con una voz misteriosa mientras expresaba mas augurios.-Su brújula puede estar algo confundida… o talvez él lo este-

-Como sea… lo encontraremos…-insistió Elizabeth comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar señalado.

-Sí, claro…- acotó Will.—de todas formas… estén listos para zarpar…- susurro por ultimo antes de ir detrás de su compañera.

* * *

-¡No pueden dejarme aquí! ¡Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow! ¡Ningún árbol puede retenerme!- Pero la realidad era otra, el gran pirata había sido vencido, por ahora, lo habían colgado desde un alto ramaje hace ya unas horas atrás, en uno de los mas frondosos árboles, siendo introducido en una de las redes, y ahora estaba ahí, sólo. -Esto se ve mal…-dijo casi susurrando, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, para después rumorear alguna idea que lo librara de este lió.

Algunos metros más abajo del capitán, la abundante vegetación que adornaba la pequeña isla era brutalmente cortada por Elizabeth, quien apenas podía divisar el lugar donde ponía sus pasos. Parecía bastante alterada, como si tuviera prisa por encontrar algo; aun así se detuvo repentinamente, dejo caer su espada y llevo ambas manos a su cien, una terrible sensación de mareo hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio de no ser por el enorme árbol a su diestra que le sirvió de apoyo. Lanzo un leve quejido y dejo caer todo su peso contra el árbol, decidió sentarse y tomar un pequeño respiro para tranquilizarse un poco hasta que el dolor cesara. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivió cuando sintió que el malestar comenzaba a desvanecerse. Cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza contra el árbol… necesitaba un respiro de todos los acontecimientos del día -¿Dónde demonios estás, Jack?- susurró para su adentros, pero la respuesta le cayo justo en la cabeza, en forma de sombrero de tres picos. Elizabeth tomo el sombrero entre sus manos y verificó que, justamente pertenecía a Jack. Sorprendida por el descubrimiento, se puso de pie y busco con la mirada el origen de aquel objeto. Inconscientemente subió la mirada, justo hacia el ramaje del árbol junto a ella… había algo arriba moviéndose, una persona… ¿podría ser…-¿Jack? ¿Jack Sparrow?-preguntó con una delgada y muy incrédula voz.

El aludido pirata giro la cabeza e inclinándola hacia abajo, buscó el lugar de donde provenía la voz, con suma extrañeza abrió bien los ojos, tratando de creerle a estos de lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó la joven aun sorprendida de su suerte.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-respondió con una pregunta.-Pensé que no te volvería a ver Lizzie… -se agarraba de las redes para poder verla mejor.---¿No me digas que andas perdida por estos lugares?-

-Mas o menos así… y todo se debe a tu causa.-dijo cerrando los ojos y otra vez apretando sus puños.- ¡Baja de ahí!- lo miro directamente. —Tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Créeme es lo que mas quiero en este momento, pero no puedo. Como veras me encuentro en una situación poco usual.-dijo Jack sonriendo con evidencia ante las circunstancias.

-¿Usual? ¿Cuándo Jack Sparrow no se encuentra así?...- dio un gran suspiro. -Espera tratare de bajarte de ahí.-Se aproximo hasta el árbol en busca del nudo que sostenía las redes que cargaban al capitán Jack.

Jack la miró de reojo mientras ella tanteaba la vegetación que crecía en el tronco e inconscientemente se puso a considerar la situación. Llevaba horas colgado de la copa de un árbol en medio de la nada gracias a los caprichos de su "mercancía" y ahora se encontraba hablando con una persona con quien no había ni la más remota posibilidad de encontrar en ese lugar. Todo eso le parecía un extraño sueño.

-Aquí está- anunció Elizabeth antes de usar su espada para dar corte preciso que hizo que la red cayera con rapidez y fuerza hacia el duro piso. -¡Lo siento Jack! -corrió hacia el lugar donde había caído y se inclino para verlo mejor. —Debí preverlo… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Lizzie ayudándolo a librarse de las redes.

–Sabes… Elizabeth. Eh tenido este sueño antes pero uno de los dos estaba desnudo. Te daré una pista: No era yo.- sonrió picadamente mientras terminaba la frase y después hacia una mueca de dolor.

-No sabes que gracioso eres. —dijo levantándose -¿Quién te amarró ahí?- preguntó finalmente después de guardar su espada.

-Bueno… unos cien tipos, unos salvajes. -se paro algo mareado por el golpe- unos salvajes que deben vivir en esta isla.- dijo refiriéndose al tipo alto que se había llevado a Lorelai -¿Y tu que haces aquí?-

-Vinimos a buscarte, es muy importante…-dijo Lizzie acercándose a él.

-Ese "Vinimos"… debe referirse a que desgraciadamente trajiste una compañía llamada William… ¿no?- se acerco a ella sin respetar los limites de cortesía.

-Pues si… Vine Con Will… solo que…-su mirada mostraba angustia. -Estábamos buscándote cerca de un rió, pero creo que había una parte del terrero algo inestable, piso en un lugar lleno de lodo y resbalo y fue arrastrado por la corriente, trate de ayudarlo pero no pude, y estuve corriendo cerca de la ribera pero no pude alcanzarlo… Jack… Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo…-determino decisiva.

-Bueno, si quieres hacer eso, me temo que tendrás que ayudarme primero a encontrar algo… para que ese algo pueda encontrar al querido Will, ¿savy?-persuadía el pirata acercándose convencidamente a Elizabeth.

-No me trates de enredar otra vez… no te ayudare a encontrar eso… entonces lo buscare sola…-comenzó a caminar el círculos, totalmente perdida. Se paro en seco, maldiciendo el lugar.- ¿Qué quieres que busquemos?—sus ojos disparaban molestia.

-Tranquila querida, sin eso jamás podremos ubicar a Will y lo que es peor, no podremos salir de esta Isla.- afirmó Jack sonriendo con triunfo ante la joven Swann.

-¿Qué buscaremos?— esa pregunta hizo dudar a Jack, el no pretendía aun contarle sobre su preciada Lorelai, estaba seguro que las leyes morales de Elizabeth la inclinarían a disertar y estar en contra de el.

-Bueno esos salvajes… se llevaron mi espada, y lo que es aun mucho peor, mi brújula, sin ella no podremos jamás lograr lo que queramos…-dijo algo nervioso el pirata.

-si… pero ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?---pregunto Elizabeth ya inquieta.---estoy preocupada por Will.

-No te preocupes te doy mi palabra de Pirata, que lo encontraremos. —sonreía Jack Sparrow.

-¡Oh, Si! eso me tranquiliza mucho— dijo sarcásticamente y después comenzó a caminar la joven.

-No se si completo pero lo encontraremos. —dijo Jack yendo detrás de Elizabeth.

* * *

Hace rato que estaba que caminaba por una parte del bosque que no tenia la frondosidad de los árboles, así que sus ropas estaban casi secas, gracias a los intensos rayos de sol que resplandecían esa mañana. Había logrado escapar de las caudalosas aguas de ese río, pero se encontraba perdido.

-¿Qué es eso?- se dijo a si mismo William Turner, al escuchar el sonido frenético de tambores, sonidos guturales, y los gritos ensordecedores de una niña o talvez joven. El comenzó a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenían.

Se escondió entre unos matorrales y pudo divisar espectacularmente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir: eran una muchedumbre saltando, gritando y animando lo que seria un sacrificio, tal deducción venia de la visualización de una joven que gritaba, mientras estaba amarrada a un gran piro, que estaba a punto de ser prendido.

-Lasciatemi! Per amor di Dio!--suplicaba la joven tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas que la sujetaban.---maledetos salvajes… Lasciatemi ---comenzó a gritar histérica.

Will pudo observar de una gran manta pintada ruralmente, de formas que no había visto nunca, estaba sujetada a un árbol, en el cual también reposaba una roca en forma de cara, quien era el dios de esta gente, trato de entender.

Saco su espada, y se acerco sigilosamente hasta ese árbol, escociéndose entre los matorrales que rodeaban el lugar, una vez allí, corto las cuerdas que sujetaban el inmenso lienzo, el cual cayo encima de muchos de ellos, cubriéndolos, luego de una patada hizo caer al gran dios de piedra sobre ellos, esto le dio tiempo para ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el gran piro, evadió a muchos golpeándolos con el mango de la espada.

-Tranquila… tenemos que irnos rápido… eso no los mantendrá por mucho tiempo.---dijo Will cortando las cuerdas que sujetaban las piernas de Lorelai. Ella aun muy sorprendida, decidió hacerle caso a este ángel protector que seguramente, según ella, Dios le había mandado para salvarla.

Los dos jóvenes, quienes ya habían bajado del piro, se encontraron con una muchedumbre furiosa, a los que ellos respondieron corriendo detrás del piro.

-Essi sono dietro di noi! Ci accingiamo a raggiungere! ---grito desesperada Lorelai.

-Espera quizá esto nos de tiempo.---respondió confundido, apenas podía entender a la joven, se acerco al río caudaloso, que terminaba en una catarata algo alta. — ¿Lista?

-Per Dio… ---dijo Lorelai cerrando los ojos, incrédula a lo que pasaría.

-Bueno eso quiere decir si…--La tomo de los brazos, los cuales aun estaban amarrados, y saltaron hasta el final de lo que las fuerzas los ayudaran.

-Creo que ya adivine… Tuviste una penosa boda con William, y decidiste venir de luna de miel a este lugar… un poco exótico ¿No crees, querida?-- dijo Jack sonriendo burlonamente, mientras seguía caminando.

-Deja de reírte… pronto sabrás porque estamos aquí… y para que te enteres, desgraciadamente no he podido casarme con Will, pero es lo que mas deseo en esta vida. —dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Créeme querida, si lo quisieras en verdad, ya lo hubieras hecho, pero por circunstancias o…-se acerco a ella de manera seductora. - ciertas presencias, definitivamente no lo has hecho…- dio un hondo suspiro.—y créeme lo entiendo.-cerro los ojos de manera que asentía su teoría.

-Si claro, Jack, mejor sigamos buscando.- ella seguía caminando mientras su espalda podía observar la mirada de indignación del pirata.

-Espera… ¿Escuchaste eso? ¿Ves algo?— pero era totalmente difícil poder encontrar o ver algo entre esa espesa selva que los rodeaba pero se podía escuchar, así que esta vez confiarían en sus oídos.

* * *

-¿Se encuentra bien?---pregunto Will, mientras aun jadeaba y se reponía de la gran hazaña que había cometido.

-Bene…--dijo Lorelai bajando la cabeza.-- E voi?

-Lo siento, creo que no puedo entenderla…---dijo Willm seguia confundido por la forma de hablar de la muchacha a quien había salvado, la comenzó a observar con detenimiento, era una mujer muy hermosa, y eso hacia aumentaba mas su confusión, ¿que podría hacer alguien como ella en un lugar como este?

-¿Quién es?---pregunto la joven levantando la cabeza y con una mirada decisiva.

-Bueno, parece que habla español—sonrio algo nervioso por la penetrante mirada de la muchacha--… Soy Will… William Turner, Señorita.----Contesto el bajando la cabeza en señal de la caballerosidad que no había olvidado.--¿ y usted?

-Lorelai Beluscci…---contesto nerviosa y algo intimidada ante el joven que le había salvado la vida, era el primer caballero que había visto desde que la raptaron, ya que no podía considerar caballeros al conjunto de salvajes que vivían en ese barco.---gracci… molto gracci, estoy segura que es usted de la flota naval de Inglaterra… molto gracci.---dijo emocionada y sonrojada, lo observaba también, era un hombre tan apuesto, que hacia que se enervara mas, tratando de censurar esa sensación, trataba de no verlo, pero era imposible, el causaba un tipo de efecto que la hacia sentir extraña.

-¿Inglaterra?---pregunto Wiliam.---Creo que se esta equivocando… No soy de esa flota naval…

-Pero usted me salvo… lo mando Alexander Brünswick-Luneburgo, certo?---ahora los ojos de la joven italiana expresaban confusión. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero los ojos de William Turner, no la hacia temer, sino que le daban una cierta sinceridad y seguridad.

-Lo siento, pero no conozco a ese señor… Yo estoy perdido aquí, vi que necesitaba ayuda así que…---bajo la cabeza mientras tomaba otra bocanada de aire para seguir explicándole a la joven.---perdone la pregunta, pero ¿Usted también, que hace aquí?

-Io…---lo volvió a ver directamente a los ojos. Le asustaba la idea de cruzarse con un extraño mas, pero su rescatador le causaba confianza, así que confiándose en su buena fe, y caracteres generosos, decidió contarle su tragedia, talvez el también le ayude a huir de la garra de los piratas impíos, y aun mas de Jack Sparrow.---Yo venia del Puerto de Livorno, mi barco se dirigía a Inglaterra, cuando "El Sol de Toscana" estaba el alta mar, un barco de velas negras nos ataco, con el mas infame de los piratas…

-Jack Sparrow…---dijo inconcientemente Will, observo la expresión de asombro de la joven al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?---pregunto Lorelai confundida.

-Pues… conozco al "infame pirata", de hecho es por eso que estoy en esta isla, lo busco.---miro la incredulidad de la joven Belussci.

-¿Alguien como usted?... Parece ser tan cabal y caballeroso, ¿También le hizo esto?---pregunto algo angustiada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le hizo?---Will se confundía, pero en verdad trataba de asimilar lo que trataba de explicarle la joven frente a el, tenia una idea de lo que Jack Sparrow podía hacer, sabia como era el, no se podía esperar grandes hazañas de generosidad y honestidad en cada día de su vida, pero era un buen hombre, por lo menos algunas veces.

-Ataco mi barco, y me rapto… ahora pedirá un excelso rescate por la mía vida, lo aborrezco… me usa como un objeto, me tiene aislada, llevo mas de un mes recluida en su horrible barco.

-"El Perla Negra".---dijo abriendo los ojos. No podía creer lo que Jack había hecho con esa pobre muchacha, aunque no dudaba de las energías de Sparrow para ciertos trabajos---- No puedo creerlo…

-Le digo la verdad… ahora estoy perdida aquí, estaba en las riveras de un río con el, y luego vinieron esos salvajes, y me llevaron a ese lugar…---la voz de Lorelai mostraba perdida y una desesperación que seguramente había sido guardada desde hace tiempo.---Pero claro usted me salvo, Molto gracci… le debo la vida.---le hizo una reverencia, mientras se secaba las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-No se preocupe, por lo pronto debemos hallar a Jack.---vio como la chica retrocedió.—tranquila… no permitiré que siga en esta situación, vera que pronto regresara a su casa.

-Eso es como devolverme a la vida, ese hombre sabe que mi padre es Gobernador de Toscana, cambiara mi vida por la recompensa…---repitió furiosa la italiana.

-No pasara eso, hablare con Jack, primero debemos buscarlo---comenzaron a caminar, de pronto el joven Turner, paro en seco.---¿Escucho eso?

-No…---giro la cabeza un poco.---si, son como susurros.---giro la cabeza otra vez.—no veo nada, hay muchos árboles.

-Creo que viene de allá.---dijo mirando a la izquierda, desenvaino su espada.---quédese atrás por favor.-- Lore dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero tropezó con las ramas de piso, y las sogas que aun estaban amarradas en sus tobillos, casi cayo, pero gracias a los fantásticos reflejos de William, pudo atraparla impidiendo su caída.

* * *

-Viene de ahí.- puso su índice en la boca, indicándole a Elizabeth que guardara silencio, desenvaino su espada, y comenzó a avanzar. Sabia exactamente, que eso que producía el ruido estaba frente a ellos, detrás de esos matorrales espesos de hojas, sus instintos se lo decían, de un solo movimiento tajo el matorral, y gracias a la hoja de su espada tan filosa, pudo divisar exactamente de que se trataba.

-¿Will?- dijo Elizabeth confundida, y muy sorprendida, al observar como su prometido, sostenía de forma sugerente a una joven, la abrazaba por la espalda, mientras su frente se chocaba contra la de ella, haciendo que los labios estén a una distancia poco amistosa.

-¡Elizabeth!- exclamo Will, estático. Permaneció en su pose, miro a Lorelai, observo a Elizabeth, y noto que a su costado, se encontraba Jack.

-Ya déjala ¿no?- entrecerró los ojos Lizzie, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Si, si, ya déjala.- dijo Jack sacudiendo las manos, y acercándose a él. Will hizo que ella se incorporara, y ya muy rápido los 4 estaban en el mismo lugar. —Ten cuidado con tus manos, William…

-Jack Sparrow…- lo miro directamente, emitiendo un tono de voz de resignativa-¡Capitán! Capitán Jack Sparrow.- le recalco, miro a Lorelai, con cinismo y una expresión de molestia fingida. -¿Se puede saber donde estabas? Mira niña, no soy tu niñero… si vas a jugar a las escondidas con tus amigas -dijo mirando a William. -al menos avisa, aquí nadie estará en pendiente tuyo… y tu Will, esto es mío. -indico a Lorelai…-Si quieres entrar en el negocio, busca tu propia mercancía…- de lleno le vino una bofetada de la joven Beluscci, haciendo que el pirata volteara la cabeza hacia Will con una mueca de dolor. –pensándolo bien… cortesía de la casa- agrego un poco molesto mientras empujaba a Will hacia Lore.

- spudorato, maledeto…-ella cruzo los brazos, sin mirarlo.

-Si, lo sé.- dijo Will. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto mirando a Elizabeth.

-Si, me preocupe por ti, pensé que no te encontraría, esta isla es un laberinto. —Dijo abrazándolo.-Lo bueno es que encontré a Jack, solo hay que salir de aquí-

-Si, tenemos que ir al Perla, no queda mucho tiempo.- dijo Will, acariciando el cabello de Lizzie.

-Ya que hablan de mí, pues me encantaría, en serio adoraría que me dijeran de que se trata… -se puso frente a ellos, tratando que con sus ojos, poder sonsacar el tema por el cual William y Elizabeth se encontraban en esta isla.--¿savy?

-Lo sabrás muy pronto, te lo diremos una vez que estemos en el Perla…-le contesto William, logrando que Jack hiciera una mueca de fastidio.

-Créeme chico, es lo que mas quiero ahora, pero resulta que estamos perdidos, y mi preciada brújula lo tienen esos tipos, así que en serio apreciaría que des unas cuantas sugerencias…-se acerco a el, meneando la mano, y tratando con ese ademán apurar las ideas frescas del joven Turner.

-Un marino no puede perderse, busquemos el sonido del mar.---determino Will comenzando a caminar.

-Esa idea era mía.---trato de seguir su paso, mirando a Lore dijo---quería una comprobación de ella.

-si claro…---respondió ella caminando hacia la misma dirección.

* * *

Dicho y hecho, habían llegado hasta la playa. Sin embargo el Perla Negra no estaba.

-Bien hecho William, sin embargo recordaras que una isla tiene muchas playas.---dijo tratando de hacerle ver que el Perla no estaba.

-Lo se…al menos tenemos una referencia.—dijo Will, miro a Jack. De pronto de forma poco entendible, una lanza se incrustó en la arena blanca de la playa, en un momento, muchas lanzas se veían, trataron de evadirlas. Los sonidos y gritos, confirmaron que no estaban solos. Giraron al mismo tiempo, y vieron a la muchedumbre enfurecida tras ellos, en un momento estaban lanzadose hacia ellos. El grito de los 4 personajes y una huida apresurada se podría observar de pronto, sin embargo no había a donde huir, parecían rodeados.

-Ahora quiero escuchar tus ideas.---dijo Will corriendo.---Jack se mostraba confundido, como si su expresión rogara por un milagro, o buscara entre sus marañas de ideas alguna que pudiera servirle ahora.

-¡Miren!---dijo Lore, indicando como el Perla se dejaba ver detrás de un cayo. Se miraron entre si, mientras se lanzaron hacia el mar, nadando hasta poder sujetarse de las cuerdas que los tripulantes del Perla Negra les arrojaban.

-Ahí estas…--susurró Jack, al ver como su brújula colgaba del cuello de uno de los hombres. Trataba de acercársele con su sutileza, sin embargo el movimiento y la fuerza de la huida lo hacia algo difícil. Así que no dudo en anteponer su improvisado ingenio ante la fuerza física que pocas veces no lo satisfacía. Disminuyo su velocidad desenvaino su espada y amenazante se acerco al cuello del hombre.

-¡Oye Jack! No creo que sea prudente---indico Will deteniéndose. Subió la cabeza y pudo observar perfectamente como la brújula colgaba del cuello de aquel hombre.—lo necesitamos.---le dijo a Jack.

-Créeme que yo también…---lo acorralaron sin tomar en cuenta el tamaño y proporciones de aquel hombre.---Y bueno…---dijo esperando que William atacara. Se miraron y no tuvieron mas opción que acertar al pensar que la inteligencia hoy ganaría.---¡Listo!---cruzaron sus espadas y luego las hicieron caer haciendo que el gigantesco hombre bajara la cabeza, aprovecharon en empujarlo y arrebatarle del cuello la brújula. Otra vez corrían despavoridos cerciorándose que Elizabeth y Lorelai estuvieran casi por abordar el Perla.

Nadaron hasta no permitir que el cansancio los venciera, las obstinación de los nativos se hacia ver.

-¡Sujétese bien!---exclamo Gibbs.----A estribor, ¡Rápido!--

-Recordaran…---dijo sosteniendo con fuerza la cuerda.---este día como la vez en que casi le roban al Capitán…---no termino de hablar, su tripulación halo la cuerda, hasta que su querido capitán estuviera tendido en la cubierta del perla Negra.

* * *

-¡No puedes tenerla así!---exigió William palmeteando la mesa de cedro que era adornada en el medio por un tazón de plata con deliciosas manzanas.—Entiendes…

-Elizabeth…---la miro.---pensé que me contarían de algún problema… para variar…--Jack bajo la mirada.---no que me vendrían a exigir cosas que ya están resueltas.---levanto la mirada mientras le sonreía a Will.

-Jack no seas descarado.---lo miro con confusión.---al menos… no lo seas mucho… Will me dijo que la tienes secuestrada… Te crei capaz de muchas canalladas, pero esta…---dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Eso te pasa por subestimarme querida.---expreso con orgullo el capitán, pero al notar el malestar en la expresión de Elizabeth, suspiro arqueando las cejas. —Bueno cuando me dirán que los trae devuelta--- se miraba las uñas con suma dedicación.

-¿En serio no se te ocurre?---pregunto Elizabeth. De un bolsillo de su chaqueta saco y desdoblo un papel que luego extendió hasta Jack. Este lo abrió con interés.

"_**Debo suponer que su amistad con el Capitan Sparrow ahora no les es del todo agradable. No volverán a ver a su Gobernador hasta que la afrenta que esa rata, que se hace llamar pirata, hizo contra mi sea resarcida. En un mes contando desde ahora, los veré en "Tortuga" pero ustedes deben darme algo que, Jack Sparrow seguramente para esa fecha ya debió haber obtenido, de lo contrario, no verán mas de este hombre, nada mas que esta estupida peluca. Y díganle a esa rata que, quiero a esa bruja italiana. Tienen 1 mes" Fredor Scurnodoiv.**_

-¿Y bien?---pregunto William

-Pues…---rumiaba alguna idea, Jack examinaba la carta, y cerrando los ojos dijo.---¿Quién podría vivir tantos años con ese nombre? Fredor Scornudo…---se reía, aunque dejo de hacerlo al ver los rostros indignados de los jóvenes.

Después de casi ser sonsacado, trato de contar su propia versión de los acontecimientos, ocultando estratégicamente el origen de sus actos, como que el mapa lo había encontrado el, y que pues los fines eran estrictamente personales.

-No te creo…---dijo Elizabeth.—Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrar eso que tanto quiere ese animal y dárselo…y tu nos tienes que ayudar…---determino Elizabeth.

-Tengo 2 preguntas… ¿Por qué yo? Y ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?---se reclino en la silla, mientras cruzabas sus piernas en la mesa.

-Porque tu eres el responsable de esto, creo que tener un tipo de relación contigo siempre nos traerá problemas.

-Siempre te lo he dicho Will, a veces hay que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos…---le sonrío.

-Si, por eso nos ayudaras… Su barco ataco una madrugada en Port Royal, mientras defendíamos el fuerte, no pudimos percatarnos de lo sucedido.---explico Elizabeth, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.---entiende Jack… necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Bueno…---suspiro.---¿ y la gran flota real que debe resguardar al pomposo Gobernador de Port Royal?

-Recurrimos a ti porque…---Will parecía que sufría al articular su respuesta, apretó los puños.---porque tu conoces mas del mar que ellos, lo sabes, ahora ayúdanos.

-Ya veo…---sonrío, camino al lado de Elizabeth.—Pues les tengo una proposición…--puso su índice en la barbilla sonriendo con persuasión.

-Eso es lo que no quería escuchar…--dijo Will bajando la cabeza.---Sin trampas Jack…

-Como crees… ¿Cuándo he dado motivos para que pienses que mis intenciones tienen doble sentido?—le dijo a Will acercándose a el con cinismo, posteriormente alejándose para no soportar la expresión indigna de Turner.—Bueno… entonces…

-Entonces…---repitió Elizabeth.---haremos el trato que desees, solo te pido esta vez que seas un poco sincero en lo que acordemos, al menos en la parte en que mi padre se salve… ¿si?

-Claro que si, Lizzie… El Gobernador a salvo, eso ya lo tengo como un asunto demasiado pendiente, tanto como las ganas tengo de decirles el plan que… es decir, la estrategia de rescate, ¿savy?—sonreía, ante los rostros conformados de los jóvenes.

* * *

-¿Y ese mapa donde esta?—pregunto la joven Swan mirando hacia el mar.

-guardado… no te preocupes, cuando sea necesario lo veras.---contesto el pirata algo nervioso.---Lo que me preocupa ahora es algo muy extraño.

-¿Qué es?—pregunto Will.---Contesta, Jack.---replico ante el silencio del capitan.

- Io non soportare su questo! Maledeto pirata.—interrumpió Lorelai, quien estaba amarrada a unos aparejos. Se levanto de uno de los barriles que le servian de asiento.— non soportare

-Yo si lo soportare, querida.—Le contesto Jack con una cínica sonrisa. Pero se encontró de lleno con la mirada dolida de la joven italiana, el sabia muy bien como de humillante podía ser que te priven de la libertad, esa preciada facultad que la vida te otorgaba, así como te la quitaba. Su rostro estaba algo colorado por lo rayos calientes del día, su piel se mostraba tersa, deseable para ser acariciada, de la forma en que el deseaba, solo poder tocar esas mejillas, unas que jamás había visto.—Bien.---desenvaino una daga de su fajin, y corto la cuerdas, y de esa forma libero las muñecas de Lorelai. Tuvo entre sus manos las manos suaves de la joven, la cual todavía lo veía con extrañeza y sorpresa. Los dedos sobaban delicadamente las muñecas de la joven, para tratar de disipar algún vestigio de zona enrojecida por las cuerdas. Ante esto, ella quito sus manos y bajando la mirada.--¡Escuchen bien! Nadie mas deberá atar a la Señorita Beluscci, ella podrá desplazarse por todo el barco, cuando quiera---determino Jack, tirando al suelo las cuerdas.

-Sabia que no podías ser tan… tú---dijo Elizabeth al ver la acción del pirata.---No me he presentado con formalidad, Soy Elizabeth Swan.—le extendió la mano a la joven italiana, demostrando una sonrisa amistosa.

-Io sono… Lorelai Beluscci.---le contesto a ella apretando delicadamente la mano de la joven Elizabeth.

-Creo que a Will ya lo conoces…---la joven Swan miro a Will.

-Si el Signor Turner, me salvo.---Lorelai lo miraba con devoción, sus pupilas tiritaban, lo cual no pudo ser inmune a la gran observación del Capitan Sparrow.---Io le estoy Molto agradecida…

-No tienes de que… pero dime Will.---le contesto amablemente.

-De acordo--- sus ojos estaban aun mas ilusionados, atrayendo la mirada de preocupación de Elizabeth y Jack, y el nerviosismo de Turner.---Will…

-Bueno eso fue suficiente… tenemos planes.---agrego el pirata, tratando de atraer la atención de ellos.

-No te preocupes Lorelai, Jack prometió que después de lo que hagamos, te liberara, necesito tu ayuda, fuiste la única forma de poder sellar nuestro acuerdo con Jack…---se explicaba Lizzie, mientras le tomaba las manos a la joven Beluscci.---por favor.

- Non capisco … ¿Acaso volvió a usarme como intercambio?—recrimino la italiana, con furia, tratando de transmitirle algo de temor al pirata.

-No se trata de eso, Mi padre fue secuestrado por Fredor Scurnodoiv, lo debes recodar un tipo que quiso llevarte con el, cuando estabas en Tortuga.

-Io capisco, si lo recuerdo, maledeto grosero… bene… ¿rapto a tu Padre?---contesto la joven, apretando mas fuerte las manos de Elizabeth.

-Si, Jack tiene algo que ese tipo desea, debemos hallarlo en menos de un mes, para poder intercambiarlo por la vida de mi padre, y ese día necesitamos de tu presencia, al parecer quiere verte… pero no permitiremos que eso suceda, solo necesitamos las cosas indicadas.---le dijo, llorando.

-Io lo siento mucho, te ayudare, así como William me ayudo, lo hare por ustedes, debes tranquilizarte, tu Padre estará bien.---la abrazo fuertemente.—pero… ¿Seguros que ese maledeto pirata no esta tramando algo?—dijo mirando con desden hacia Jack.

-Eso tememos, pero confío en Jack----dijo William.

-No se porque dudan, les di mi palabra.----sonrío---pero… los que les quería decir desde un principio es que algo esta pasando, estuve estudiando el mapa, y trate de encontrar la ruta para el primer punto, pero la brújula no funciona.---dijo Jack con preocupación.

-¿Qué? En Primer lugar, el mapa tiene puntos… ¿Cómo?

-Si Lizzie, es como una lista de lugares, y objetos que se deben conseguir para llegar…

-¿A dónde?---pregunto Lore con mucho interés.

-A la Fuente Eterna de la Juventud, querida.---le contesto el pirata, como si hablara de la situación mas natural que podria existir.

-¿Qué? Claro… entiendo…---puso su índice en el mentón.—quizá si le pedimos ayuda a Poseidón, nos mande sirenas… y nos guíen mas rápido…--respondió con ironía.

-No, no, no… créeme… o bueno créele, esta hablando de cosas reales, he visto ya muchas cosas.---contesto Elizabeth.--¿Cómo es eso que la brújula no funciona? ¿Cómo podremos llegar?

-Pero, usen otra brújula…---aporto Lorelai.

-No es tan fácil, la brújula de Jack no apunta al norte, apunta al lugar o la persona u objeto que mas desees… necesitamos de eso.

-y también debo creer eso, Will.

-claro Lore… exactamente…--contesto Jack con una sonrisa irónica.

-Pero... ¿el mapa no tiene indicaciones?—pregunto William.

-No, este es el mapa mas extraño que he visto, parece como que solo nombran los lugares, como que para llegar a uno de esos lugares, primero debes pasar uno por uno, cada sitio, es como si este mapa fuera un acertijo, es lo único que he podido descubrir de el.---respondió sinceramente el capitán.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?---pregunto Elizabeth.—Tenemos poco tiempo…--su voz se angustiaba, pero un abrazo del joven que amaba la reconfortaba.—di algo Jack…

-Bueno…---se acerco hasta Gibbs---en estos casos, lo mas sensato que podria decir es que… Maestre Gibbs…

-Señor…---respondió con tono marcial, mientras lo miraba con sumo respeto.---dígame.

-Que le parece si nos lleva al Río.---dijo el capitán sonriendo.--- de una vez… --determino antes de alejarse hacia otro lado de la nave.

-Entiendo… ¡A Estribor! Rápido… o los tirare por la borda para alivianar la nave…--fue la amenaza de la segunda al mando, rápidamente toda la tripulación se encontraba en acción, dando el nuevo rumbo al barco.

-¿El Río?---pregunto Lore.—¿Eso es todo?---dijo indignada.

-Y aunque no lo creas es buena respuesta, ella nos ayudara.—dijo Elizabeth con voz esperanzadora, abrazo a William, siendo también correspondida por el.

-pero… ¿Quién es ella?---pregunto demasiado extrañada.---¿Quién es?

-la que vive en el Río, señorita Beluscci---le respondió Gibbs, mientras ataba unas cuerdas en el aparejo.

-si, si… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? ¿Cómo se llama?---solo podía preguntar ya que las respuestas que les daban solo creaban mas incógnitas.

-Es la Tia Dalma, y ella nos dirá como entender y llegar al mapa.—respondió William.

-¿Es cartógrafa? Pero si dicen que el mapa es muy extraño, tendría que ser adivina o bruja para poder ayudarnos…---explico la joven italiana.

-Así es… y nos ayudara.---termino de explicar Elizabeth.

-Io Entiendo… Fuente de la juventud, Brújula rara, y Bruja...—se apoyo a los barandales.---io entiendo.

* * *

-¿Alguien puede vivir aquí?---dijo Lorelai observando a su alrededor, era lúgubre, tenebroso. Algo desconfiada se atrevió a preguntar el porque de la razón de que alguien en serio podría vivir en un lugar como ese. El río que decían ellos, parecía mas un pantano, el aire era como un somnífero extraño, no era desagradable pero si atrayente, como si fuera a arrastrarte en lo mas profundo de los misterios del mundo.

-Créeme que si.—le respondió Will. La balsa que los transportaba avanzaba lentamente hasta la pequeña casa de madera que estaba asentada en una pequeña colina a orillas del Río. La primera balsa, estaba ocupada por Jack, Elizabeth, William, Lorelai, Gibbs y Vince; y la segunda, por Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton y Marty, quienes lealmente acompañaban a su capitán, o talvez sus intenciones eran saber los planes de su primera en mando, solo por si sus vidas están involucradas en cuestiones mortales.

La balsa había tocado la orilla, el primero en bajar fue Jack, seguido de Will quien ayudo a bajar primero a su prometida y luego a la joven Beluscci, a quien le ofreció su mano para poder ayudarla a pisar tierra firme.

-Graccie Will.---ella lo miraba con cariño y al mismo tiempo con nerviosismo, jamás antes había estado de un hombre así, tan caballeroso.

-¡Si! Gracias William…--dijo Jack al dar la vuelta, algo incomodo por tales muestras de superioridad, facultad que creia que el joven Turner quería hacer resaltar para poder opacar su personalidad.---Bueno, Caballeros, Señoritas… vayamos.

La puerta de madera se abrió, el crujido hizo llamar la atención de la propietaria de la casa en el Río. La tía Dalma alzo la vista, y lo primero que diviso fue a un buen recordado pirata, y un joven que ya conocía.

-William Turner…---dijo Tía Dalma, acercándose a el, y dejando a un lado el objeto que la tenia entretenida hace unos momentos. Jack giro a ver tal saludo, algo indignado, tosió un poco para llamar la atención de su vieja amiga.-Y Jack Sparrow.---lo miro de reojo, mientras los dedos de la bruja acariciaban las mejillas de un nervioso Will.

-Eso…--decía Jack.

-Tú…---susurro la bruja, dejando a un lado a Will.---tienes un indicio del destino… cubriéndote… Lorelai Beluscci…---quien recién se había asomado temerosamente por la puerta.

-¿La conozco?—dijo la aludida casi hipnotizada por la voz de la Tía Dalma.

-Esto ya lo he escuchado antes—farfullo Jack. —Bueno… veras… no disponemos de mucho tiempo para presentaciones formales, queremos tu ayuda, espero que no nos lo niegues.

-Siempre estoy presta para lo que necesites, si tu estas apto en pagarme por mis servicios…---camino hasta su mesa mientras guardaba en un cajón, un frasco con algún extraño animal en la que ella estaba hace unos momentos ocupada. Ante el temor y algo de repugnancia, Lore retrocedió, hasta estar al lado del joven Turner, quien le brindaba confianza.

-Sabes que si…---Jack le dio una señal a Gibbs, con la mirada, quien inmediatamente trajo un pequeño baúl de caoba, posteriormente colocándolo encima de la mesa.---ahí lo tienes…---abrió el baúl, para dejar ver en el interior. La mujer lo tomo entre sus manos, dejándolo ver en todo su entereza. Era plateado, con deliciosos bordados en el escote, y basta. La tela tenia algo de brillo, que también era suave y hermosamente deseable.---Es muy fino…---se acerco Jack a la tía Dalma, mientras lo que le decía parecía decirlo en secreto, aumentado así las ansias de la Tía Dalma por aquel hermoso vestido.

-Che cosa?--Lorelai se acerco un poco, para tratar de ver mejor lo que muy bien recordaba.--- ... Questa è la mia proprietà, appartiene a me.---expreso ella, cruzando sus brazos. Casi todos la miraban confundidos.—Que eso me pertenece.—recordó hablar español.

-En serio…---dijo Jack algo nervioso.---no lo creo.

-Si lo es… y tu me dijiste que no tenían mas ropa mía.---su voz se enfurecía.---e hiciste que me humillara haciendo que usara esto.---su mano mostraba la ropa que ahora llevaba.---y ahora se lo darás a esa Señora----ahora casi gritaba, indignada.

-¿Insinúas que no soy digna de usar esto?—La Tia Dalma, la miraba con molestia, mientras le enseñaba el vestido con desprecio.---¿Qué estas queriendo decir?---podía ver las uñas negras de la bruja cerca de sus mejillas, unas muy largas.

-Bueno--- se ponía atrás de William Turner.---Pues… que tengo un abanico que haría buena combinación con ese vestido.—casi farfullo.

-Eso me parecía…--respondió guardando el vestido de la joven en el baúl, y dejándolo a un lado.---lo acepto…---dijo sonriendo mientra miraba a Lorelai.

---y también se Jack Sparrow… que eres un cínico desvergonzado, como era de suponer… la procedencia de ese traje, es el hurto, que también es la forma y la razón por la cual, esa niña---señalo a Lore.---esta aquí.

-Si---afirmo con naturalidad el capitán.---Pero veras no he venido a ser juzgado, ni para arrepentirme… si lo quisiera iría a…---vacila un poco mientras se sienta con cinismo en una de las sillas.---Bueno te decía de esto.---de una bolsa de cuero, saca el mapa, y extendiéndolo en su totalidad, para la observación plena de la Tia Dalma, lo coloca en la mesa.

-Tan descarado… y tan ambicioso…---contesto ella, observando plenamente el mapa ante sus ojos.---¿habría una palabra para hacerte desistir de esta locura?

-¿Existe una razón para eso?—dijo Jack admirado, la preocupación de su amiga, se hallaba en un terreno que a el le encantaba, el misterio y la adrenalina.

-Aunque la hubiere, jamás le harías caso.---determino ella.---pero te lo diré, existe en el objetivo de este mapa una bendición y una maldición…

-No quiero interrumpir… pero podrías primero explicar como entender esto, y luego el mensaje espiritual.---decía un ansioso capitán Sparrow.

-claro…---tomo de una vieja cajita, unos pequeños huesos, y los arrojo a la mesa—estaba segura de la existencia de este lugar, pero no creí que otra vez lo volvieran a encontrar.

-¿Qué alguien ya ha estado ahí?—pregunto Elizabeth, sentándose al lado de Jack.

-Por supuesto, sino como existe este mapa.---le contesto el pirata.---continua por favor…

-Esto mas que un mapa… es un listado de objetos que necesitaran, para una especie de llave…--la bruja no dejaba de ver los huesillos como tratando de encontrar las verdades en ellos.---esto.---dijo señalándolo con su uña negra.---es una isla… donde encontraran el primer objeto.

-Mas parece una mancha azul en el mar, solo que mas oscura… ¿esta segura?—dijo Will sin dejar de ver el mapa.

-Si lo estoy William Turner, y veras en este viaje que no todo lo que parece que es, lo es en verdad… claro que lo sabrás---le dijo la bruja.---esta es la Isla Azul. Y lo es porque guarda un tesoro muy resguardado… un secreto.—su voz endulzaba los oídos del capitán, mostrándole los ojos mas ansiosos que podría tener.---tan suficiente para ustedes.—miro a la tripulación---como para su querido Capitán… les aseguro que se arrepentirá.---les sonrío.---Cada medio siglo, en lo alto del montaña de esa Isla, se crea un diamante azul…

-¿Es grande?—pregunto el pirata entusiasmado.

-Luego sabrás que el tamaño es lo de menos…---le respondió la Tia Dalma—las que lo custodian creen que es la lagrima de su diosa… y en serio lo es, fue una mujer a quien un hombre, típicamente, la desgracio. La engaño, para llevarse el tesoro que guardaba su pueblo, la abandono. Los hombres de la Isla, la asesinaron por la traición, así que la naturaleza se vengo por ellas, y mato a cada hombre, de ese pueblo, y a ella la inmortalizo en esa montaña, se dice que sus lagrimas pudieron ser tantas como las aguas del mar, pero la naturaleza la encerró en ese lugar, haciendo que sus sollozos se convirtieran en diamantes, para que así a los marinos ambiciosos, se les atraerá, para que supieran del infierno de la venganza.

-Que triste…--suspiro Lorelai.—no fue su culpa, solo creyó en la persona equivocada.

-Si claro…---farfullo Jack.—Bueno entonces quienes custodian ese diamante son…

-Mujeres, claro----le respondió la bruja.---pero la subestimación siempre ha matado a los hombres, no importa de que tipo, siempre lo ha hecho, por eso te advierto, cuídate… el mundo no se quiere quedar sin el Capitan Sparrow.

-Si claro…---farfullo esta ves la joven italiana.

-Entonces debemos hurtarlo.---Jack mirada de reojo a Lorelai.—perfecto… entendí bien entonces… cuando llegue a ese lugar, el mapa va a revelar la siguiente ruta ¿savy?

-exacto, pero les resumiré esa parte, lo que necesitan son: el diamante azul…--dijo indicando la franja en el mapa, o sea el lugar de la Isla Azul.—Un mango de oro puro, solo podrán encontrarlo aquí.—señalo la parte del mapa, era representado por el dibujo de un barco hundido, con una equis blanca encima.---Se llama el "Corazón de Poseidón"—les sonreía.—mucho cuidado con lo desconocido y lo que estuvo en tierra, de alguna forma siempre se queda…---quería reír, pero sus ojos guardaban algo.—para encontrar ese mango de oro, deben buscarlo en las galeras de ese barco hundido, entiendan esto… solo deben tomar ese mango de oro, solo eso.---miro a Jack.—lo digo por ti… si quieren morir prematuramente, pues háganlo.---determino la Tia Dalma.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo reconoceremos?---pregunto Elizabeth.

-Porque será el único mango de llave que encuentren, y justo en el cabra el diamante azul, no es muy complicado… además esta la brújula--le respondió.---el Ultimo pues… lo descubrirán solos… cuando lleguen aquí.---les mostró la penúltima ruta del mapa, era un dibujo de una simple isla.—hay una casa ahí… es la única que encontraran, porque la isla es desierta, solo ocupada cuando llegue alguien a sus playas, pero les digo que esa casa esta escondida, pero la encontraran… ahí simplemente encontraran la ultima parte de la llave, el cual deben unir al mango de oro que debe estar ya incrustado al diamante azul.—les explicaba, se levanto y se dirigió a uno de sus anaqueles buscando sabe Dios que cosa.---cuando lo tengan todo, solo deben desear a la brújula la ruta de la isla donde esta la Fuente de la juventud, y buscar la puerta que abrirá esa llave.

-¿y que _porta_ es esa?---pregunto Lorelai.

-la única puerta que puede ser abierta por esa llave.—le respondió la tía Dalma, dando vuelta, apretaba en su puño un pequeño frasco.—Pero claro… se supone que el que debería abrir esa puerta, debe ser Fredor Scurnodoiv… pero eso lo decidirá al final Jack…--lo miro.—si lo harás tu, al final sabrás que es lo que deseas de verdad.—se acerco a el, su mano se extendió hacia el pecho del pirata.---Sabrás que hay acá.—palmeteo el pecho del capitán.---no solo sangre y ambición, sino algo mas complicado… si lo sabrás.

-Si ahora recuerdo, falta que nos digas la parte mala de esto.---arqueaba las cejas, mientras con sus dedos peinaba su bigote, deseando con todo sus fuerzas que los augurios de la Tia Dalma, no fueran lo que el se imaginaba.

-Podría haber mil maldiciones en esta travesía, y claro que las hay, pero ninguna será como la del final, que mas que maldición es una decisión… Todo cambiara esa decisión, para su desgracia o beneficio, su destino esta en sus manos.---les termino de explicar.

-Bueno… eso es todo.---dijo Will tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado por las ultimas palabras de la Tia Dalma.

-Suena fácil…---dijo Pintel sonriendo.—fácil.

-En teoría, es fácil… espero no morir en el intento… aun no me compro mi ojo de vidrio…--le contesto Ragetti.

-Toda esta historia suena a una cadena de trampas y maleficios, si estoy seguro.—decía Gibbs.

-Yo también…---le aseguro la Tia Dalma.

-Bueno, ¿Cuándo no nos han advertido cosas así?—se levanto el capitán, tratando de dar ánimos a las desalentadas caras de su tripulación, torció el labio, mientras sacudía su cabeza.—si eso creo…

-La muchacha…---miro a Lorelai.—tu niña, veo el destino tuyo a flor de piel, muy pronto comprenderás lo que siempre no quisiste saber, pero que tu ser siempre busco…--esa frase termino de asustarla.

-pero…---susurro ella.

-Necesitaras esto…--le dio a Elizabeth un pequeño frasco, el cual apretó entre sus manos.---mucha suerte para ustedes… --la miraba casi transparente, Elizabeth la miraba extrañada, pero con el pleno entendimiento que la mujer que apretaba sus manos, sabia algo que ella deseaba, y que guardaría ese frasco, como su provisional propio tesoro.—

Cuídala.—dijo la Tía Dalma mirando a Will.---Les daré la ultima señal que los llevara a la primera Isla, suerte.---volvió a reunir esos huesillos, los junto en su puño y casi aspirando de ellos, los lanzo a la mesa, no los dejaba de ver.---Esta Noche… esta misma, cuando retornen al Perla, busquen a polaris, y a la segunda estrella a la derecha y hasta el amanecer…---les miraba con una mirada resuelta, y la esperanza de volver a verlos con vida.

* * *

-Señor, el capitán Giacosa esta aquí.

-Que pase.---estaba mirando por la ventana, la mirada era de enfado y humillación, y es que hace unos momentos atrás, el se encontraba esperando en el muelle de Canterbury, a la que después de unos meses seria su esposa, y llevaría a vivir a Londres. La diligencia había sido una perdida de tiempo, el "Sol de Toscana" nunca había llegado.

-Signore…---susurro el capitán italiano viendo la espalda de aquel hombre que lo había mandado a llamar. Quien miraba a la ventana aun, estaba vestido con unas ropas de visible finura, una casaca francesa negra, con los botones plateados bordados, pantalones claros, en cabello recogido formando una pequeña coleta. La camisa blanca, hacia juego con los calcetines del mismo color. Tenía el cabello oscuro, los ojos verdes, y su piel era blanca, su rostro aunque lucia duro y serio, dejaba traslucir su juventud y lo apuesto y gallardo que era.

-Alexander Brünswick-Luneburgo .---dio la vuelta el mismo al dar su propio nombre.---¿Qué paso?

-El "Perla Negra" nos paso Signore, trate de luchar pero eran mas fuertes, eran piratas, quise cambiar la vida de la Signorina Beluscci, pero…---cayo arrodillado a punto de romperse en llanto, la frente del viejo capitán estaba arrugada, mientras los trémulos ojos miraban al hombre que estaba al frente de el.

-Póngase de pie.--le dijo el, sus ojos eran fríos y misteriosos.—Edward.---el aludido se acercaba a el.—Usted Signore Giacosa, acompañare a este caballero, dándole la dirección exacta de donde y hace cuanto los atacaron esos piratas.—dijo en tono casi marcial, volviendo a mirar por la ventana..—Edward… avísele al Comodoro Lewis, zarparemos en una hora.

-Si Señor—respondió Edward.

---------------------------------------------

-Solo tenemos que usar la brújula y el mapa para encontrar las piezas del rompecabezas, estas nos guiaran a la fuente de la juventud y al "querido" gobernador…después de eso solo hay que rescatarlo- Jack repetía en voz alta las instrucciones de Tía Dalma, mientras ocultaba el mapa en su saco -… es fácil- concluyó, abordando el bote que los sacaría del pantano, seguido por su tripulación.

-¿Fácil? ¿Acaso escuchó algo de lo que acaba de decir?- pregunto Lore con su usual acento, antes de abordar –es demasiado peligroso- dijo finalmente dejando salir un suspiro.

-No, querida. Darte a ti un arma ¡Eso si es peligroso!- contesto Jack, recordando cierto incidente en su camarote. –Esto es solo un paseo- insistió ante el seño fruncido que Lore mantenía desde su último comentario. El sonido de un trueno hizo que la tripulación del Perla notara la inmensa nube que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido… se acerca una tormenta- interrumpió Will mientras tomaba un remo y junto a Gibbs llevaban el bote hacia el Perla Negra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿No es peligroso navegar con una tormenta?- preguntó Lore mientras Will la ayudaba a abordar el barco de velas negras.

-No te preocupes, este barco ha soportado cosas peores, es muy resistente- aseguró el joven armero. Ese comentario hizo que Jack se diera cuenta de que no muy comúnmente Will llegaba a decir cosas muy ciertas.

La joven italiana solo asintió con la cabeza, le encantaba la forma de hablar de aquel apuesto joven. Sin embargo, comenzó a dudar de sus palabras cuando la tormenta azotó al Perla Negra.

-¡Sujeten esos barriles! ¡Que esas cajas estén bien aseguradas!- Ordenaba Gibbs mientras se abría paso entre la fuerte lluvia y el feroz viento que amenazaba con arrastrar al barco fuera de su rumbo.

-¿¡Están seguros de que esta cosa no se hundirá!?- gritó Lore, tratando de que su voz fuera mas fuerte que el sonido de las olas chocando contra en barco.

-¡Si, no te preocupes! ¡Pero deberías ir al camarote de Jack! ¡Ahí es mas seguro!- sugirió Elizabeth mientras aseguraba las cuerdas que mantenían sujetas las velas.

-¡Capitán Sparrow! ¡Esto es una locura, si continuamos con este clima la tormenta arrasara el barco!- grito Lore, aproximándose hacia el timón, donde Jack luchaba por no ser arrastrado por el fuerte viento.

-¡Si tienes alguna idea de cómo salir mas rápido de esta tormenta, me encantaría escucharla!- contestó Jack mientras se aferraba al timón, él sabia que perder el curso bajo ese clima podría significar la perdida no solo le la tripulación si no también la de su querido barco. -¡Sujétate a algo!- Jack le ordeno repentinamente.

-¿Perche?- Preguntó exaltada mientras sujetaba el barandal al que había sido atada tantas veces en el pasado.

-¡Por eso!- contesto Elizabeth sujetándose junto con Will al mástil mientras señalaba la enorme ola que amenazaba con voltear al Perla.

Toda la tripulación dejo salir un alarido cuando la gran ola golpeo el barco, arrastrando cualquier cosa que no estuviera sujeta, incluyendo a algunos hombres que no lograron a sujetarse a tiempo.

-¡¡WIIIILL!!- se escucho la voz de la joven Belussci que había quedado atrapada por la corriente y se dirigía fuera del barco. Inmediatamente, el joven acudió a su ayuda, dejándose llevar por la corriente a pesar de que Elizabeth trató de sujetarlo. –¡¡WIIIIIILL!!- gritó nuevamente mientras caía por la borda hacia las mortales aguas.

-Ya te tengo- Jack logró sujetar la muñeca de la joven quien colgaba peligrosamente sobre las aguas que amenazaban con hundir el barco.

-¡¿Jack?!- cuestionó sin poder creer que fuera su salvador

-¡Si, no te reocupes por agradecérmelo!-contesto con un poco de esfuerzo ya que trataba de no ser arrastrado por la corriente fuera del barco al igual que la italiana.

-… ¿Quién esta en el timón?- preguntó la joven después de que Jack la ayudara a subir a bordo.

Jack abrió los ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que había soltado el timón, acto seguido corrió hacia este lo mas rápido que pudo, soltando a Lore quien casi cae de nuevo de no ser porque Will logro sujetarla – ¡Es muy peligroso estar aquí! ¡Ven conmigo!- dijo Will mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y la llevaba hacia el camarote.

La chica levanto su brazo a la altura de su sien para protegerse un poco de la lluvia y poder ver hacia el timón donde Jack detenía el timón que llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas rápidamente. No podía creer que hubiera arriesgado a todos en el barco solo para salvarla a ella –"Seguramente pensó en que su recompensa se iba por la borda"-pensó Lore, improvisando una razón para comportamiento de Jack.

Una vez que Will la llevó al camarote y se aseguro de que no estuviera herida regresó a cubierta, dejándola sola.

Pasaron unas horas en las que la joven solo veía la lluvia y las monstruosas olas por la ventana antes de notar que la tormenta comenzaba a pasar.

_____________________________________________________________

-¿Qué tanto nos alejamos?- Will preguntó mientras se acercaba a Jack, quien desenrollaba su preciado mapa sobre unas cajas que funcionaban como mesa.

La tripulación se dedicaba a reparar cualquier daño que la tormenta le hubiera provocado al Perla mientras Jack y sus nuevos invitados inspeccionaban el mapa; con el índice repasaba la ruta seguida y calculaba que tan lejos los había arrastrado la tormenta. Jack carraspeó un poco nervioso – según el mapa, nos encontrábamos en algún lugar, cerca de este punto- señaló el punto en el mapa – y la tormenta nos desvió a un punto… por… aquí- señaló un punto bastante alejado del primero.

-Debes estar equivocado- Protesto Will mientras se acercaba para ver mejor el mapa –La tormenta no nos pudo haber arrastrado tanto-

-En ese caso, que el "Capitán Turner" nos diga en donde estamos- contestó Jack un poco ofendido, dedicándole una mirada de infantil enfado a Will.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en retomar el rumbo?- Preguntó Elizabeth, arrebatándoles el mapa de forma autoritaria.

Jack levanto la mirada hacia el cielo en busca de nubes. No había ni una sola –Si el clima sigue así, y el viento continua soplando tardaremos… alrededor de… dos… o tres… días- Esta ultima palabra la pronuncio con especial desagrado, sabiendo que Elizabeth había estado bastante nerviosa sobre el asunto de "no volverán a ver al gobernador" y si la ponen nerviosa podría matar a alguien.

Elizabeth miró el mapa una vez mas –Es demasiado tiempo- dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-Estamos demasiado lejos, querida- dijo Jack, tomando con cuidado pergamino de las manos de Elizabeth.

-¡¡LA DISTANCIA NO IMPORTA!! ¡¡ESTE ES EL LEGENDARIO PERLA NEGRA!! ¡¡EL BARCO MAS VELOZ QUE EXISTE!!- gritó repentinamente Elizabeth, haciendo que mas de un hombre diera un salto.

-Elizabeth…- Will puso su mano sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue un refunfuño de la chica y que esta se alejara del grupo hacia el otro lado del Perla con una tremenda sensación de impotencia. -¿Estas seguro de que no podemos ir más rápido?- pregunto a Jack.

- Si quieren hacer el intento en un bote, les recomiendo que empiecen a remar- bromeó Jack mientras guardaba el preciado mapa entre su chaqueta. –Que tontería que esto pase solo por personas que no saben sujetarse bien ¿no crees?- dijo Jack a Will con un tono insinuante hacia Lore quien había estado atenta a toda la situación. No porque en verdad creyera que todo eso fuera su culpa, más bien para molestarla un poco; ese se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo.

-¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Esta diciendo que esto es por mi culpa?- protestó enfadada acercándose a Jack amenazadoramente. –Usted fue quien soltó el timón- agregó la joven.

-No lo habría hecho si tú te hubieras sabido sujetar- dijo Jack con un tono un poco enfadado debido a la ingratitud que mostraba el ceño fruncido de Lore.

-¿¡Quién le pidió que me ayudara!? Will ya iba en camino- la última frase la dijo con un tono más cortes mientras le dedicaba una cariñosa sonrisa a Will quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Jack no paso eso por alto.

-Si no hubiera ido yo ahora estarías en el fondo del mar volviendo locos a los peces- continuo discutiendo –Y así ¿Cómo planeas que yo cobre mi recompensa?-

Lore se le quedo viendo sorprendida, ella pensaba que la había rescatado por su bien monetario pero no estaba segura hasta ese momento; ella habría preferido pensar que ese hombre… ese pirata… podía pensar en ella como un ser humano y no como una mercancía, como siempre la llamaba, eso la hizo rabiar –Usted es un… un…- Lore prefirió guardarse sus insultos, no conocía ninguno que lo describiera como ella lo veía en ese momento, solo soltó un refunfuño y se fue hacia el lado contrarío al que estaba Elizabeth. Dejando a Will y Jack solos.

Jack miro hacia estribor y vio a Elizabeth viendo el océano, aun enfadada; luego a babor y vio a Lore sentada en las escaleras igual de molesta –Ya no hay mujeres normales- se dijo así mismo, acto seguido, se dirigió al timón para encaminar su preciado barco en el curso correcto.

-¿Estas bien?- Will se acercó a Elizabeth, captando su atención.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, si nos retrasamos un día mi padre podría…- Elizabeth no se atrevió a terminar de hablar, la sola idea de lo que su padre, su única familia, debía estar pasando la angustiaba demasiado, casi al borde de las lagrimas. Eso sin tomar en cuenta la enorme sensación de impotencia que le causaba toda esa situación –Solo quiero estar sola…- dijo dándole la espalda.

Will trató de decir algo, pero decidió hacerle caso; él sabía lo que era no poder hacer nada por salvar a tu padre y también sabía el sufrimiento que esto le traía a tus seres queridos. Dejó salir un suspiro y se retiro en silencio dejando a Elizabeth sola, como ella quería.

Elizabeth volteó disimuladamente para asegurarse de que Will se hubiese alejado y que no hubiera nadie mas alrededor suyo. Con singular prisa metió su mano dentro del bolsillo del chaleco y sacó la pequeña botella que Tía Dalma le había dado, la paseó entre sus dedos sin quitarle la vista de encima, no sabía exactamente que era la sustancia verdosa que contenía, pero si sabia lo que Tia Dalma había querido decir cuando se la entregó. -¿Cómo lo supo?- se preguntó en voz baja mientras movía el frasco y veía la agitación del líquido en su interior. De pronto, apartó la vista bruscamente, sintió una leve molestia en el estomago que después paso a su cabeza provocándole un fuerte mareo que la hizo perder el equilibrio obligándola a caer sobre el barandal del barco. Se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas a este mientras veía el movimiento de las olas con la intención de olvidar el dolor de cabeza o al menos las nauseas, pero por un momento Lizzie pudo notar las sombras que nublaban su vista, antes de perder el sentido.

-¡Elizabeth!- Una voz conocida hizo que la oscuridad desapareciera y Lizzie abriera los ojos sólo para encontrarse a punto de caer por la borda mientras Jack sujetaba fuertemente su mano. -¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el preocupado pirata mientras la atraía hacia él para poder servirle de apoyo.

-Sí… claro, es sólo que me maree…- dijo apartándose del cuerpo de Jack para mantenerse en pie por ella misma -… esta tonta marea- bromeó con una falsa risilla mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Marea?- rió Jack – ¿Desde cuando un poco de agua puede derribarte?- pregunto con incredulidad a la joven con la intención de saber lo que realmente le ocurría –creí que ya estabas acostumbrada al movimiento del Perla-

-Estoy acostumbrada a todo lo que este barco hace…- aseguró Elizabeth levantando la mirada hacia Jack. -…Pero no estoy acostumbrada a lo que me pasa—dijo casi susurrando y desviando la mirada nuevamente al suelo.

Jack arqueó una ceja - ¿A que te….¡Lizzie!- Elizabeth volvió a perder el equilibrio cayendo en los brazos de Jack –Tengo ese mismo efecto con todas las mujeres, pero tata de controlarte- bromeó Jack mientras la ayudaba q recuperar el equilibrio, pero se alarmo al ver su rostro, estaba pálido como si estuviera enferma.

-Creo que pesque un resfriado o algo así, ya se me pasara- llevo la mano derecha a su cien, frotando su rostro obviamente adolorido.

-Conozco una cura muy efectiva para estos casos- Jack tomó a Elizabeth de la mano y la llevo con cuidado hacia la bodega donde guardaban decenas de barriles, la mayoría con ron. –Un buen trago de esto aliviara cualquier molestia- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una botella.

Elizabeth la tomó sin mucho interés para después sentarse en uno de los escalones por los que acababan de bajar.

-Hasta el fondo- Jack chocó su botella contra la de Lizzie, provocando un sonido agudo y después solo se dejo caer a su lado dando el primer y deseado trago.

Elizabeth estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos y parecía no importarle tener a Jack con casi media botella de ron bajando cada vez más rápido por su garganta. Sin prestar mucha atención llevó la boquilla de la botella a sus labios, pero cuando estuvo de dar el primer trago… se detuvo y miro un segundo el contenido para después dejar la botella en el suelo junto a su tobillo y levantarse del escalón bruscamente, dejando a Jack con una mirada confusa.

La joven estaba de espaldas con los brazos cruzados viendo la pared. El pirata la vio de reojo, sin saber que decir, era obvio que algo le pasaba, esto no era solo por su padre, algo más tenia preocupada a Elizabeth Swann. Jack abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo… pero la volvió a cerrar, no sabía lo que pasaba y no sabia que decir, pero aun así abrió la boca por segunda vez para tratar de romper ese silencio incomodo. –a…-

-Jack…- pero Elizabeth comenzó a hablar –Necesito decirte algo…- dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta hacia Jack, quien no podía ocultar su interés. –De verdad no se como decirlo… lo he ocultado por mucho tiempo- comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras hablaba, el malestar parecía haber desaparecido –Primero no estaba segura… luego empecé a negarlo, pero ahora, estando aquí en el Perla estoy completamente segura- Se sentó junto a Jack e hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas.

Jack aprovecho ese pequeño silencio para dedicarle una mirada de confusión y tomar un trago mas de ron, no entendía nada de lo que Elizabeth trataba de decirle, solo entendió que quería ocultar algo y que ya no podía. Parecía una chiquilla haciendo una declaración de amor. El pirata casi escupe su bebida cuando esa idea paso por su mente. ¿A caso Elizabeth estaba diciendo que lo amaba?

Elizabeth tomo aire y lo dejo salir en un suspiro –No se como decírselo a Will- agregó para después ocultar su rostro entre las rodillas.

¡ERA CIERTO! Elizabeth Swann estaba locamente enamorada de Jack Sparrow. El capitán miro como Elizabeth ocultaba su rostro y sonrió pícaramente ante tal descubrimiento.

-Hem… Elizabeth…- dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba hacia ella y levantar su brazo con intenciones de abrazarla

-Jack…- la joven levantó la cabeza sin mirar al pirata -…estoy embarazada…-

El pensamiento de Jack se derrumbo repentinamente justo antes de llegar a abrazar a la afligida joven. El pirata apartó rápidamente su brazo. –Em…es…en... ¡¿embarazada?!- fueron las únicas palabras del capitán y después se produjo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos, pero para ellos parecieron horas.

-Estoy seguro de que Jack solo bromeaba- aseguró Will por enésima vez.

Se encontraba de pie junto al escalón donde la italiana estaba sentada.

-Usted sabe tan bien como io que ese maledeto no estaba bromeando- contestó la joven con tono melancólico que trataba de hacer pasar por enfado –A él no le importa nada mas que el dinero- cruzo los brazos –No es mas que un ladri, descarado, ebrio, mujeriego, interesado y… y…- Lore guardo silencio al ver lo divertido que parecía Will con las acusaciones hacia el pirata. Ella no lo sabía pero acababa de describir perfectamente al capitán Sparrow. La joven bajo la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

-Tienes razón- dijo el joven aun divertido mientras se sentaba junto a ella –Pero también es un buen hombre- dijo con un tono cordial lo que hizo que Lore lo volteara a ver.

-No lo entiendo….- Lore se acerco un poco a Will –Por culpa de ese hombre el padre de Elizabeth esta en peligro y además ustedes están obligados a hacer todo este _pericolose_ viaje ¿A caso no sienten ningún resentimiento hacia él?-

Will dudo un poco en contestar –Es cierto que Jack nos metió a todos en este problema, pero estoy seguro de que nos ayudara a salvar al gobernador- Will prefirió no contestar la pregunta; la verdad es que Jack si era un buen hombre pero no lo consideraba alguien de confianza, a pesar de eso él no le guardaba ningún resentimiento, pero dudaba que Elizabeth lo viera de esa forma. Si algo le pasara a su padre, la vida de Jack podría peligrar.

Lore notó lo incomodo que Will lucía por la pregunta y decidió cambiar el tema –Esa mujer… tía Dalma- dijo tratando de recordar el nombre –parece una mujer muy sabia, aunque é molto strano. Me asustó bastante- dijo con un tono rosado en sus mejillas

-Sí, me paso lo mismo cuando la conocí, pero nos ha ayudado muchas veces… siempre que tengamos con que pagar, claro- dijo casi disculpándose por haber tenido que usar el vestido de la joven como intercambio.

-Ella dijo que un indicio del destino me cubría- dijo mas para si misma que para Will -¿Qué habrá querido decir?- volteó a ver al joven con cara de interrogante - siento como que ella me hubiera dicho algo que no se de mi, pero ella si, algo que solo ella sabe.- dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados. –Es una extraña sensación- agrego con un tono juguetón hacia Will.

-Lo se- contesto el joven –ella me dijo lo mismo y me ayudo a descubrir algo en mí- inconscientemente Will pensó en los viejos tiempos cuando no creía en brujas del pantano ni monstruos marinos y sin darse cuenta dejo salir una pequeña risa.

-¿y que descubrió?- pregunto intrigada.

Will salio de sus pensamientos -es una larga historia- dijo sonriendo - pero te diré… que no importa que es lo q sea, lo importante es qué harás cuando lo sepas, porque de alguna forma… cambiara tu vida.-

La joven lo miro sorprendida por tal respuesta -¿la mia vita?- pregunto aun mas confundida.

-Así es- contesto sonriendo, no sabia porque pero la joven le agradaba, con todo y sus arranques furiosos, muy justificados, ademas pensaba en todo lo que debió pasar en el Perla Negra antes de que él y Elizabeth llegaran. De algo estaba seguro: No debió pasarla nada bien.

-Vaya que hoy hace calor ¿No te parece?- cambio de tema al sentir los rayos del sol golpeándolo directamente en la cara –Nos traeré algo de beber- ofreció amablemente para después dirigirse hacia la bodega.

Lore sonrió tiernamente mientras lo veía alejarse, Will era un joven sumamente amable, no tenia ningún parecido con "ese maledeto". La imagen de aquel asqueroso pirata la hizo borrar su sonrisa y recordar la anterior discusión con él -…sciocco (tonto)-susurró fastidiada para cruzar los brazos malhumorada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sentía como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza debido a la mirada que el capitán mantenía en ella; como si estuviera viendo el bicho más raro del mundo -bueno, ya di algo- dijo finalmente enfadada después de hartarse de la penetrante mirada de Jack que de vez en cuando descendían hasta su vientre para después volver a su rostro-

-ha… y supongo que eso… es del joven William… ¿cierto?- preguntó un poco dudoso mientras señalaba el vientre de la joven con su índice.

-¡JACK!- protestó ofendida por la pregunta -Por supuesto que es de Will ¿De quien más?- agregó cruzándose de brazos logrando que Jack se alejara un poco de ella.

-En ese caso, no veo problema alguno querida Elizabeth- dijo poniéndose de pie y acomodando su sombrero –mm… excepto por los cambios de animo que has tenido, lo que probablemente se atribuyen al…- Jack dudo un poco en terminar la frase -…bebé- Desvió la mirada hacia el estomago de la joven del que solo podía notarse el leve abultamiento si prestabas suficiente atención –seguramente, el joven William quedara complacido con la situación- agregó antes de terminar con el líquido que quedaba en la botella.

-¡No puede enterarse!- gritó Elizabeth poniéndose de pie, jalando del saco de Jack -…nosotros nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos…. No se como lo tome- dijo con un tono melancólico mientras bajaba la mirada. –Jack… tú eres la única persona que lo sabe (eso podría ser algo no tan bueno)- dejo salir un suspiro y recargó su frente en el pecho de Jack. –No se lo digas- dijo más como una suplica que como un favor.

El capitán se quedo un momento mirando a Elizabeth con las manos en alto, nunca la había visto así: tan frágil y preocupada –Ya… tranquila querida, no es para tanto- aseguró, pensando en que su estado de ánimo se debía al embarazo.

-Después de todo, no querías estar sola…-

Elizabeth aparto su rostro del cuerpo de Jack y ambos miraron al joven armero que mantenía la mirada decepcionada sobre la pareja para después dar media vuelta con intenciones de irse

-Espera, Will…- Elizabeth trato de explicarse, pero cuando Will se detuvo para escucharla no supo que decirle y el joven continuo su camino. Elizabeth se quedo viendo la entrada en donde Will había estado – ¡No es lo que parece!- gritó más mas como un reclamo que como una disculpa.

-¡Sí, Elizabeth y yo solo estamos teniendo un intimo momento!- agregó Jack mientras rodeaba a Lizzie con su brazo.

-¡¿Qué?!....¡JACK!- reclamo la joven dándole un empujón que lo apartara de ella.

-¿Qué? No le dije lo de tu embarazo- se defendió inocentemente ante la mirada asesina de Elizabeth

-Ha…- Lizzie trato de decir algo, pero la presencia de un nuevo malestar hizo que llevara ambas manos a su cien y volviera a sentarse en los escalones sin quitar la mirada asesina hacia el pirata quien solo le sonrió inocentemente. Por un momento, la joven considero que decirle a Jack algo tan importante como eso, no fue una muy buena idea.

-¿Will? ¿Estas bien?- Lore se puso de pie y sacudió su pantalón al ver que el joven armero regresaba, pero tenia una mirada muy extraña, parecía enfadado -¿Will?- insistió después de no recibir respuesta alguna, aun así el joven, metido en sus pensamientos, la ignoró y continuó su camino hasta llegar a la parte más alejada del barco. Lorelai mantuvo esa mirada de preocupación en el joven – ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- desvió la mirada hasta la entrada de las bodegas donde vio salir a Elizabeth, parecía que buscaba algo… o a alguien y detrás de ella salió Jack. Lore frunció el ceño, seguramente algo paso entre Will y Jack -Ora che cosa hanno fatto?--reclamó enfadada apenas el capitán paso junto a ella, haciendo que se detuviera cuando estaba por subir las escaleras que llevaban al timón.

Jack la miró extrañado un momento, pero al ver a Elizabeth acercándose a Will entendió lo que quiso decir –Te aseguro, querida, que "eso" no lo hice yo… lo hizo Will- dijo con el tono que un niño usaría cuando acaba de hacer una travesura. Para después subir las escaleras y tomar el timón, e inmediatamente haciendo que Cotton se apartara.

-cosa?! (¿Qué?)- Lore lo siguió, pensando que Jack se estaba burlando de ella. –Explíquese- Ordenó aun más molesta

-No, claro que no querida…eres muy joven para saber lo que pasa- dijo en tono burlón mientras revolvía el cabello de la joven como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Lore le dio un manotazo que lo hizo soltarla – Non mi toccare!- grito furiosa -¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan descarado?- se cruzo de brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Eso es fácil cuando eres pirata, amor- dijo con media sonrisa mientras echaba un vistazo a su extraña brújula y movía suavemente el timón, parecía que su artefacto ya se unía a la magia que se acercaba rápidamente al Perla, ya funcionaba, el amanecer estaba cerca.

-Ni que lo diga- contestó fastidiada mientras se alejaba hacia el barandal. Esa respuesta llamo la atención de Jack quien la miraba con una expresión de falsa molestia. –Ustedes los piratas son los seres más desagradables con los que he tenido la desgracia de convivir- Ahora la expresión de Jack era de autentica molestia –Ustedes solo piensan en oro… diamantes, ron… mujeres…. y ese tipo de cosas…- termino de hablar con especial desagrado.

-En eso te equivocas, Lore…- dijo cerrando su brújula y acercándose con ese característico balanceo hacia la joven, acto que hiso que Cotton retomara el timon, estando alerta de los movimientos de su Capitan. –La vida de un pirata es algo más complicado que eso. También nos gusta…--murmuraba--…el… y la…- Jack se llevó el índice al mentón y pensó un momento. Abrió la boca e intento decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró y continuó pensando –… No, olvídalo. Tienes razón- dijo algo sorprendido.

La joven trató de ocultar la leve risilla que el comentario le había provocado.

-Pero ¿Qué me dices de ti?- agregó repentinamente –Tú solo eres una chiquilla mimada que tuvo la suerte… o la desgracia, según desde donde yo lo veo de nacer rodeada de todos tus lujitos. Las personas como tú tienen la vida arreglada,- se quejo en un tono infantil – ¿Cual es tu meta en la vida? ¿Casarte un pomposo comodoro de peluca empolvada y modales refinados?- rió cínicamente mientras se alejaba de ella, caminando a lo largo del barandal con la vista en el horizonte. Esperó unos segundos por la respuesta de la chica, pero al no recibir ninguna giro discretamente la cabeza solo para encontrar a la joven con la mirada sorprendida y un notable color carmesí en sus mejillas. Jack no lo sabia, pero el motivo por el que la joven viajaba en el Sol de Toscana era para ir a Inglaterra y desposarse con Alexander Brünswick-Luneburgo… perteneciente a la Casa Hanover, sobrino del rey de Inglaterra, y pariente de la realeza Italiana, eso lo hacia prácticamente un príncipe.

Jack clavó su confundida mirada en el rostro de la joven, lo que hizo que la italiana desviara la mirada hacia el océano. –En realidad…- dijo la joven en voz baja, casi susurrando. Jack tuvo que acercarse un poco para poder escucharla. –Mi prometido debe estar reuniendo a sus mejores soldados para venir en mi ayuda- agregó casi en forma de amenaza.

-¿Lo ves?- Reprochó Jack –Solamente por estar un poco secuestrada tienes a media flota francesa…-

-…inglesa- corrigió la joven con el seño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

-Eso dije- contestó sin prestar mucha atención –…La flota ingle… ¿¡Prometido!?- Jack la miró atónito, con una mueca increíble sorpresa en el rostro.

-Así es- contestó algo molesta mientras ponía las manos en la cintura –Mi futuro esposo, Alexander Brünswick-Luneburgo, sobrino del rey y príncipe-duque de Inglaterra…- el rojo de sus mejillas había desaparecido y ahora hablaba con un tono de orgullo, sin notar la mirada asqueada de Jack –Es un muy respetable caballero, inteligente, ha tenido los mejores mentores en todas las ciencias… con una gran habilidad con la espada, además, ha sido asesorado por los mejores maestros en cuanto a navegación se trata. No dudo que en unos días alcanzara a este "montón de madera flotante" y…-Lore se detuvo repentinamente al ver el rostro confuso de Jack por el resiente descubrimiento.

-¿Prometido?- volvió a preguntar como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que la italiana acababa de decir.

La joven pudo sentir como el rojo de sus mejillas regresaba – ¡No esperaba que alguien como usted comprendiera lo que significa el poder desposar a semejante caballero! ¡Es un gran honor y todo lo que una chica como yo pudiera llegar a soñar! ¡Ser su esposa es lo que más deseo en esta vida! - gritó enfurecida para después darle la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

Jack arqueó la ceja y se acerco disimuladamente hacia la joven – ¿Eso me lo dices para estar informado o es que a caso tratas de convencerte a ti misma?- le dijo seductoramente al oído. No pudo evitar notar el sobresalto que causo la pregunta en la joven.

Lore volteó para verlo frente a frente –Es para que este informado- dijo secamente. –Y ahora… si me permite me voy a dormir-estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Lo quieres?- Pregunto el capitán en voz baja, en parte con la esperanza de que la joven no lo escuchara.

Lore volteó a verlo con una expresión seria y algo altanera -¿Scusa? Me parece que eso no es de su incumbencia-

-Solo contesta- insistió con un tono de fastidio.

Inconscientemente, la joven pensó en su respuesta -me casare con él, y pasare toda mi vida con él, es la única persona que estará cerca de mi, no quiero mas desgracias en mi vida.-esto ultimo lo dijo lanzándole una mirada de odio al pirata -ahora me iré a dormir, comienza a oscurecer y parece que será una noche fría- dijo antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante debido a la expresión de confusión que tenía Jack.

Bajó las escaleras lenta y delicadamente, pero antes de llegar al último escalón Jack pasó rápidamente junto a ella, dejándola unos pasos atrás.

-¿Sabes algo, querida? Creo que esta noche no me apetece escuchar la melodiosa serenata de mis hombres- dijo con cara de desagrado al recordar las ultimas noches en las que tuvo que dormir en compañía de su tripulación. Con un pequeño empujón abrió las puertas de su camarote, dejando ver el interior.

-Cosa?- preguntó sin entender lo que el capitán trataba de decirle hasta que lo vio entrar e instalarse desvergonzadamente sobre la cama.

-Creo que me quedare aquí esta noche. Después de todo es mi camarote ¿no?- contestó en un tono infantil mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la cabeza. No pudo evitar notar la cara de confusión de la joven. Jack se movió unos centímetros a la derecha, dejando libre un espacio en la cama –Claro que… estoy dispuesto a compartir- agregó con un tono seductor mientras arqueaba la ceja. –Si tú… quieres-

La italiana pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardían debido a tal atrevimiento por parte del pirata. Sei pazzo? Chiuso!- Ordenó señalando la puerta entre abierta. Aunque Jack solo le sonrió sin intenciones de moverse.

-No creo que eso pase querida. Mejor ponte cómoda- Insistió una vez mas –A menos que prefieras dormir con los caballeros de haya abajo- mencionó astutamente, refiriéndose a su tripulación que dormía placidamente en las bodegas –Aunque te advierto que hacen bastante ruido y su olor es… bastante interesante- agregó como ultimo intento mientras se levantaba para sentarse en la cama.

La joven estaba totalmente indignada, durante su secuestro había sido humillada, insultada y rebajada al nivel de esos asquerosos hombres, pero que el capitán tuviera semejante descaro le parecía insufrible -¿¡Sabe algo!? Quédeselo…- dijo mientras daba media vuelta hacia la salida haciendo que Jack se sorprendiera de que prefiriera dormir con una docena de hombre apestosos a dormir con él. –Si tengo que elegir… ¡PREFIERO DORMIR AFUERA!- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe aunque por fuera aun se escuchaban murmullos reprimidos de la joven italiana que Jack alcanzo a entender, aunque eso no le intereso posiblemente eran insultos en su idioma.

_spudorato, sfacciato, come si osa? perversi e pervertiti ubriaco.—_gritaba desde afuera.-- _Io preferisco le scale, io odio questa barca e io odio lui ... Non importa morire di freddo._

Una vez solo, Jack cambio su triunfal sonrisa por una mueca de decepción por no haber logrado convencer a la joven de quedarse. Se dejo caer sobre la almohada que después de casi dos semanas sin sentirla era como recostarse cobre las nubes; cerró los ojos con intenciones de dormir pero no pudo evitar dar un último vistazo a la puerta con esperanza de que la joven reconsiderara su oferta.

……………………

Fue alrededor de la media noche cuando un extraño murmullo despertó al capitán Sparrow. Jack abrió los ojos repentinamente encontrándose en un camarote oscuro a excepción de la poca luz que las velas ofrecían; se sentó en el borde de la cama con los ojos entre abiertos y aun somnoliento. Dejo salir un bostezo para después girar la cabeza en varias direcciones en busca del sonido solo para darse cuenta que las voces provenían de afuera de su camarote. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el cobertor con intenciones de volver a soñar, pero los murmullos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte, comenzaban a hacer mucho escándalo haya afuera.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó esperando que los murmullos cesaran. Pero estos no se detuvieron, al contrario, los murmullos se convirtieron en risas y algunos gritos -¡CALLENSE!- insistió aun más fuerte mientras presionaba la almohada sobre su cabeza, pero sin resultados. Fastidiado y aun somnoliento se levanto y caminó decidido hacia la puerta de su camarote.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó su cabeza discretamente en busca del sonido.

Gracias a la luz que la luna le proporcionaba pudo ver al grupo de hombres reunidos junto a su camarote, alrededor de las escaleras que llevaban al timón; entrecerró los ojos, molesto por la falta de disciplina en su barco. Se acercó disimuladamente hacia el pequeño grupo, formado por no más de cinco marineros, con intenciones de tomarlos por sorpresa, pero pudo notar que los hombres estaban bastante entretenidos mirando algo en los escalones. Se acercó aun mas tratando de distinguir la sombra que estaba recostada sobre los escalones. Era Lorelai.

-¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco con ella?- dijo una voz malévola que pertenecía a uno de los piratas. Jack lo miro con desagrado, al parecer ninguno de los presentes había notado la presencia del capitán.

-Pero el capitán nos desollaría vivos si le hacemos algo- interrumpió una voz igual de desagradable, pero mas tímida. Jack volteó hacia el pirata y formó una media sonrisa, le agradaba escuchar la fidelidad en sus hombres, o en este caso, su miedo.

-¿Estas loco? No escucharía nada y si pregunta le diremos que se ha escapado- Contestó un pirata distinto mientras se acercaba de forma perversa hacia la joven, pasando sus delgados y sucios dedos entre el cabello castaño de la joven que dormía profundamente.

-Si yo fuera tú no la tocaría- dijo el capitán Sparrow con tono autoritario, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria, casi enfadada mientras veía con desprecio a sus hombres.

El pirata apartó rápidamente su mano del cabello de la joven y se puso en posición de firme como un soldado, al igual que el resto de los hombres.

Jack mantuvo la severa mirada sobre los hombres –Caballeros…- dijo secamente –Me parece que las bodegas necesitan ser aseadas…. Cuanto antes- y como si lo hubiera ordenado, todos los hombres salieron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar indicado, tomando un balde que se atravesó en su camino. El capitán vio divertido como los hombres chocaban entre si para poder entrar en las bodegas. Giró hacia la joven aun con los brazos cruzados. La miro un momento. Dormía, era increíble, después de todo ese ruido y casi caer en manos de esos salvajes, la joven dormía como si nada.

Se acercó balanceante hacia la chica que dormía placidamente. Estaba sentada en uno de los escalones mientras dos peldaños mas arriba sus brazos entrelazados le servían de almohada, sus largos cabellos caían sobre su cara hasta sus hombros. Jack se inclinó frente a ella y pasó su mano varias veces delante del rostro de la italiana para asegurarse de que estuviera realmente dormida. Se alejó un poco cuando Lore se quejo entre sueños, una brisa marina había hecho que la joven se estremeciera por el frió.

Jack puso suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla de Lore, estaba fría, prácticamente helada. Miro a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, no quería que su tripulación pensara que se doblegaba ante su propio rehén. Acto seguido tomo a la italiana en brazos y se dirigió de nuevo a su camarote, cerrando la puerta con su pie inmediatamente después de entrar.

Se acercó a la cama y colocó a la joven lo mas delicadamente que pudo entre el cobertor desacomodado. Contempló su rostro una vez más, le sorprendía lo frágil y delicada que lucia mientras dormida, por que cuando despertaba parecía como si su furia pudiera hundir al Perla. Dejo salir una triste sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su cama estaba nuevamente ocupada.

-De todas formas, mi silla es más cómoda que esa vieja cosa- trató de convencerse a si mismo mientras se dirigía a la enorme silla de madera forrada de piel junto a su escritorio. Volteó la silla, de forma que pudiera ver a la chica para después dejarse caer pesadamente sobre esta, cruzó los brazos tratando de darse un poco de calor mientras se hundía un poco más en el suave forro de piel. –Esto no está tan mal- se dijo a si mismo cuando logró ponerse cómodo.

El suave movimiento de las olas hacia que el Perla Negra se meciera, Jack podía ver como se agitaban los objetos que no estuvieran sujetos y como algunas cosas rodaban por el suelo; sintió como algo golpeó el talón de su bota, llamando su atención. Se agachó para recoger el objeto, descubriendo que se trataba de una botella medio vacía (o medio llena, desde la perspectiva de Jack) -¡OH! Esto se pone mejor- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa antes de usar los dientes para quitar el corcho y escupirlo al lado contrario. Antes de comenzar a beber, le dedicó una última mirada a la joven que dormía placidamente sobre su cama, sus respiraciones eran profundas e hipnotizantes. El capitán sonrió tiernamente sin darse cuenta cuando la joven se quejó entre sueños para después acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada rellena de pluma de ganso. Después de eso, Jack comenzó con su festín.

La noche pasó lentamente para el capitán Jack Sparrow, al parecer la silla no era tan cómoda como se lo había imaginado, pero después de terminar con el líquido de la botella, calló profundamente dormido.

Cuando el Sol comenzó a mostrar sus primeros rayos en el horizonte, su luz iluminó los mares del Caribe, incluyendo al Perla Negra. Los rayos de luz entraron por las ventanas del lúgubre barco, cayendo justo en el rostro de cierta joven prisionera de la tripulación "maldita". Abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse dentro del camerino de su captor; se sentó en la cama restregándose los ojos y dejando salir un tímido bostezo que fue interrumpido por el sonido de vidrio cayendo. Lore dio un respingo volteando rápidamente hacia el origen del estruendo, vio a Jack sentado en su vieja silla, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio y los brazos colgando de ambos lados de la silla, sus manos casi tocaban el suelo, su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada a la derecha y su sombrero cubría la mitad de su rostro, de modo que la luz del solo no lo molestara, aun así, podía ver su boca semiabierta; en el piso, junto a su silla pudo ver la botella de ron vacía que se le había escapado de entre los dedos.

Se levantó rápidamente y se alejo de él, permaneció de pie, confundida mientras trataba de recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior; recordaba su discusión con el pirata y de cómo la obligó a dormir al aire libre, recordaba haberse sentado en las escaleras, pero sobre todo podía recordar el frío que hacia. Lo que no sabía era como había llegado a la cama de ese hombre; pensó un momento y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que Jack la había metido en el camarote mientras dormía. Se horrorizó al pensar que había pasado la noche en el mismo cuarto que ese pervertido.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al imaginarse lo que aquel pirata pudo haber hecho mientras ella dormía, pero… por alguna razón, verlo dormir hizo que esa mueca desapareciera. Permaneció de pie, lejos del pirata, sus ojos se posaron en su rostro levemente sombreado por su sombrero, desde donde ella se encontraba se veía bastante atractivo, hasta parecía una persona normal. Lore sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, pero ni así lo logró, miro hacia otro lado para distraerse y sus ojos se posaron en varios objetos sobre la cómoda del capitán, se acercó interesada solo para descubrir que la mayoría de esos objetos le pertenecían. Frunció el ceño pensando que su maquillaje y demás artículos personales habían sido robados de su camarote al igual que ella, tomó un pequeño envase de metal que contenía su carmín y volteo enfadada hacia Jack quien aun dormía placidamente.

De pronto, una idea cruzo por su mente, miro el carmín en su mano y volteo a ver al capitán, una vez mas, ahora con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro, tomo rápidamente sus demás artículos personales y se aproximo rápidamente hacia el hombre, se inclinó para verlo mejor y levanto su sombrero lentamente. Destapó el metálico envase y hundió el dedo en la crema, acto seguido, se dedico a colorear los labios del capitán con sumo cuidado, procurando no despertarlo; colocó una capa delgada de talco sobre su cara, seguida de un poco de color en sus mejillas y los ojos ya estaban desde antes enmarcados por las cenizas sobre sus parpados.

Una vez terminada su obra, Lore la admiro, hincándose frente a Jack y tratando de no despertarlo con las leves risillas que se escapaban entre sus dedos. De repente, Jack comenzó a despertar causando que la joven se pusiera tan nerviosa que lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr hacia la cama y fingir estar dormida, echando una ultima mirada hacia su victima antes de cerrar los ojos.

Jack se levantó con dificultad, la espalda le dolía terriblemente, aunque no más que la cabeza, tenía una increíble resaca. Llevó ambas manos a su sien haciendo presión para poder disminuir el dolor, dejo salir un suspiro que después se convirtió en bostezo. Se rascó la cabeza con los ojos entreabiertos mientras miraba por todas partes en busca de su sombrero; lo encontró tirado junto a sus pies, se apresuro a levantarlo y acomodándoselo en la cabeza volteó hacia la joven que parecía dormir placidamente en la que debería ser su cama. Dejo salir un refunfuño maldiciendo sus "buenos modales" con las damas.

Después de colocarse la correa de su espada salió a cubierta para indicarles el curso correcto a sus hombres, después de cerrar la puerta tras de él, Lore se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente la puerta esperando los frutos de su travesura con una amplia sonrisa.

Permaneció inmóvil con la mirada fija en la cerradura, pero después de cinco minutos de espera, la joven pensó que tal vez la broma había fallado, pero justo cuando se levantó de la cama… La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un muy asustado Capitán, seguido por silbidos he insinuaciones vulgares de sus hombres, sin mencionar las risas desmesuradas -¡PRECIOSA! ¡¿NO QUIERES IR A PASEAR?!- dijo una desagradable voz ahogada entre risas y silbidos, eso fue lo ultimo que se escuchó antes de que el capitán diera un portazo una vez dentro del camarote. Sin siquiera notar que la joven ya había despertado y se encontraba hincada sobre la cama; se acercó rápidamente hacia un viejo y percudido espejo, olvidado en una esquina del cuarto desde hace años y miró con horror su rostro maquillado he hizo una mueca de asco mientras se acercaba al espejo para ver su nuevo aspecto.

La joven no pudo más y comenzó a reír histéricamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cobertor y apretaba su estomago con ambas manos, eso bastó para que Jack supiera quien era la causante de que casi perdiera su "inocencia" en manos de los salvajes que tenia por tripulación. Entrecerró los ojos haciendo una mueca agresiva ante la joven, quien dejo de reír al ver como el pirata se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ella, pero la traviesa sonrisa aun permanecía en su rostro. Jack se inclinó hacia ella, acercando su rostro enfadado, la miro severamente antes de sonreír -…Esto es la guerra…- utilizó el puño de su camisa para quitarse el carmín.

- si dice… Signora- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de estallar nuevamente en risas.

Jack se sonrojó levemente, aunque el maquillaje lo disimilaba. Utilizó ambas mangas para quitarse el maquillaje de la cara mientras lo joven reía descontroladamente, reía como no lo había hecho en años.

-Caballeros…- Alexander se encontraba de pie frente a la formación de hombres que había elegido personalmente para lo que sería la misión más dura de sus vidas –… El día de hoy comenzaremos la búsqueda de mi prometida y su futura princesa.- se pasaba frente a ellos con las manos en la espalda y mirando sus rostros -La misión será peligrosa y posiblemente muchos no regresen, pero estén seguros de que su sacrificio valdrá la pena, Inglaterra les estará eternamente agradecida- Se detuvo en seco y miro a los cincuenta hombres que tenia al frente – ¡INGLATERRA NOS NECESITA!- gritó firmemente, tratando de demostrar autoridad hacia sus hombres -…Y por Dios que no le fallaremos- agregó antes de subir a bordo de "The Emperor".

-¡Ya escucharon! ¡A sus posiciones!- ordenó el segundo al mando haciendo que toda la tripulación tomaran sus puestos en el imponente barco. – ¡Suelten las amarras!- ordenó a los grumetes que aguardaban por ordenes.

Y así, comenzó la persecución para recuperar a una de las damas mas importantes de la corte italiana y la que seria una de las princesas de Inglaterra. En el momento en que "The Emperor" se apartó del muelle, mientras en alguna parte del Caribe Lore trataba de no ahogarse de risa, la mente de Alexander divagaba, mientras su vista se perdía en el horizonte –Nadie va a arrebatarme lo que es mió- dijo en tono casi enfurecido mientras las olas chocaban contra el casco del barco –Mucho menos un maldito pirata.

* * *

**"Muchas disculpas por la demora, pero se nos presentaron muchos contratiempos, pero el capitulo es extenso, esperamos compenzar en algo esta falta, el proximo capitulo, estara mas emocionante y claro no demoraremos, gracias."**

**Ponky y Miss Killer**


End file.
